BAD LUCK
by Holly Motto
Summary: Que podria pasar si Seto Kaiba perdiera su fortuna y le tocara conseguir un trabajo como lava platos, como nadie quiere contraralo tendra que pedirle ayuda a su peor enemigo... Joey... esta sera la venganza mas dulce del rubio...
1. Capitulo 1: Deceo tener una familia

HOLLY: Hola gente linda aquí estoy con otro nuevo fic, espero que les guste y les contare un poco de lo que tratara, será un fic de humor espero que los haga reír, ya que esta será una nueva faceta en la vida de esta autora, para mi se hace un poco complicado hacer un fic así pero hay que probar cosas nuevas haber que sale, también el formato será diferente ya que he recibido muchos comentarios, que el formato que utilizo en otros fics no es el adecuado por ello les pido si hay algún error, mil disculpas ya que soy nueva en esto, tanto en humor como en formato que no sea de teatro, al principio del fic verán que de humor tendrá muy poco pero luego cuando las cosas se compliquen para un joven que una vez fue multimillonario, todo cambiara, espero que les guste. No se preocupen no descuidare mis otros fics pero por el momento disfruten el primer capitulo de este... espero sus comentarios hasta la próxima...  
  
"BAD LUCK"  
  
CAPITULO 1: "DESEO TENER UNA FAMILIA"  
  
La tarde avanzaba en el pintoresco pueblo de domino, mientras que en muchas de las casas, la mayoría de sus habitantes ya habían regresado para estar con sus familias; en una lujosa mansión la situación era diferente, ya que el mayor de la familia no había regresado y según había confirmado no regresaría hasta pasada la noche, dejando a sus hermanos sentados en la mesa del comedor cenando como siempre... solos...  
  
- Ya me lo esperaba- dijo un chico de largo cabello color negro y llevándose la comida a la boca...  
  
- No te desesperes Mokuba esto cambiara- le dijo otro chico que esta a su lado de cabello corto color azul...  
  
- No yo no creo que lo haga-dijo bajando la mirada y posándola sobre su comida que apenas y había tocado- ya esto se esta volviendo una rutina, Seto nunca viene temprano, a ti y a mí nos toca comer solos, nunca lo hacemos en compañía de toda la familia y todo por la dichosa empresa; a veces deseo que- dijo apretando fuertemente el puño mientras su hermano pone su mano sobre la suya para tranquilizarlo...  
  
-Debes calmate Mokuba se que Seto trabaja muy duro, para que nosotros tengamos una vida digna- dijo con tristeza también en sus palabras  
  
- Si pero yo lo quiero a el no a sus lujos, ya estoy harto de esto- dijo levantándose de la silla y salio corriendo a su habitación dejando tras el a su hermano muy preocupado  
  
- Moky espera- pero el chico no se detuvo y mas acelero la marcha- creo que esto ya esta fuera de control será mejor hablar con Seto- dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al teléfono mas cercano...  
  
Mientras todo aquella sucedía en la casa del joven ejecutivo, el se encontraba como siempre en su lujosa empresa unas de las mejores de todo Japón, la cual era muy respetada y admirada por su variedad de videojuegos, de productos electrónicos y de diversos programas para computadora, de los cuales todos habían sido creados por su joven dueño Seto Kaiba, la mayoría de sus empleados lo admiraban, otros lo repudiaban por ser tan estricto y exigirles mas de lo que debía, el era demasiado exigente hasta con sigo mismo, por eso solo aceptaba nada menos que la perfección, aunque no se paraba a pensar que en la busca de todo aquello, estaba perdiendo mucho mas de lo que esperaba y mucho mas importante... su familia...  
  
- Hermano mas te vale responder- dijo el chico y marcando el teléfono de la corporación, cuando de pronto el sonido tenue y apagado del aparato comenzó a sonar, la secretaria del presidente de la cooperación respondió el llamado...  
  
- Buenas noches cooperación Kaiba a sus servicios- se escucho la voz de una delicada y agradable voz de una mujer, que era la secretaria del presidente de la cooperación...  
  
- Buenas noches Elisa habla Noa Kaiba...- al instante de decir su nombre, la mujer se extraño, de recibir el llamado del joven ya que el casi nunca hablaba a la empresa...  
  
- ¿Cómo esta joven Kaiba?- pregunto la chica de forma cortes, esperando hacer algo de conversación con el chico, ya que de las pocas veces que lo había tratado, ella sabia que Noa era muy amable, pero en esta ocasión el estaba en otra misión y los saludos salían sobrando...  
  
- Bien, ¿podría hablar con mi hermano?- pregunto de forma cortes, pero seria a la vez, extrañando a la chica la cual mejor se digno hacer lo que el chico le pidió...  
  
- Espere un momento joven preguntare...  
  
En un instante el teléfono dentro del despacho del joven empresario comenzó a sonar, el chico como siempre estaba concentrado en la computadora que hasta aquel instante era su única compañía y en la mayoría del tiempo también ya que según el, los negocios se resolvían mejor por la vía del Internet, haciendo diferentes transacciones y participando en la mayoría de las ocasiones en la bolsa de valores, esperando que sus ganancias aumentaban sin imaginarse que esa alternativa seria su perdición... el teléfono no dejaba de sonar hasta que de tanto insistir decidió responder...  
  
- Dije que nadie me molestara- dijo en tono serio y claramente enfadado mientras seguía digitando en la computadora...  
  
- Si señor Kaiba lo se, pero esta al teléfono su hermano Noa que quiere hablar con usted- dijo la chica esperando lo peor de parte del joven al ser interrumpido...  
  
- Esta bien no importa comunícamelo- dijo en tono serio sin dejar ni un momento lo que hacia...  
  
- Si en seguida- dijo al chica aliviada, de no recibir otro regaño de parte del joven- Joven Noa lo comunicare con su hermano  
  
- Bien Gracias Elisa- dijo el chico en tono serio, ya que lo que tenía que decirle a su hermano no le iba a gustar en lo más mínimo al mayor de los Kaiba  
  
- Hola ¿Noa?- pregunto serio y con ligero enfado en su voz de eso percato perfectamente su hermano al teléfono...  
  
- Al fin te dignas en contestar mis llamadas hermano- dijo el chico también enojado, era cierto el no hablaba mucho a la corporación pero siempre que lo hacia nunca encontraba a su presidente para hablar con el, siempre o estaba almorzando o esta en junta eso desesperaba al joven que quería hablar aunque se una sola vez con su hermano...  
  
- ¿Que quieres? ya sabes que estoy muy ocupado- dijo enojado al escuchar los reclamos de parte de su hermano  
  
- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes que decirme hermano?- pregunto en tono triste y claramente herido por aquellas crueles palabras  
  
- ¿Y que quieres que te diga?- pregunto enfadado mientras no abandonaba ni un segundo su laptop  
  
- Que por lo menos nos haz extraño a Moky y a mi- dijo en tono triste esperando recibir una afirmación  
  
- ¿Me estas interrumpiendo, para hablar estupideces? mejor ahorrártelas- dijo en tono ya seriamente enojado  
  
- No puedo creer la clase de persona que te haz vuelto Seto- dijo en tono triste mientras sus ojos brillaban, al escuchar de parte de su hermano aquel trato que el ni Mokuba se merecían  
  
- Ya te dije que estoy muy ocupado como para escuchar tus tonterías, ¿ve al grano quieres? ¿Que cosa quieres?- pregunto fastidiado y sin tomar en cuanta las palabras de su hermano  
  
- Quiero hablar contigo y decirte que Moky tu hermano, nuestro hermano, esta muy triste por que su hermano mayor jamás viene a comer con nosotros, jamás se aparece por la casa y a penas el te ve cuando sales de nuevo a encerrarte en la empresa- dijo en tono serio mientras se tragaba las lagrimas para no llorar y verse débil antes su hermano  
  
- Ha era eso- dijo como si se tratara de algo común en el, aunque en su caso lo era  
  
- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir Seto?- reclamo Noa sin obtener una respuesta- veo que si dentro de 2 días será el cumpleaños de Mokuba ¿te acuerdas de el cierto? es tu hermano y cumplirá 14 años y lo que mas desea en esta vida, es estar ese día tan especial para el, con su familia unida...  
  
- Si lo se, le enviare una postal y un nuevo videojuego- dijo en tono serio  
  
- ¿Qué no me escuchaste lo que dije?- pregunto herido, ya que al parecer su hermano le había importado poco lo que el le había dicho  
  
- ¿Que mas quiere que diga?- pregunto con indiferencia como si el cumpleaños de su pequeño hermano no valiera nada  
  
- Lo que el quiere es que tu estés aquí no que le regales alguna cosa cara, que tu inventas el ya tiene suficiente de eso el te quiere a ti con el y conmigo- dijo ya enojado no encontrando otra forma de hacer entender a su hermano  
  
A pesar de las palabras que Noa había dicho habían llegado del corazón al parecer el corazón frió y duro de su hermano mayor no lo había hecho y el contrario de que esas palabras lo enternecieran, lo enfadaron de sobremanera de la forma en que Noa jamás se hubiera esperado.  
  
- Mira no puedo ir ¿Quedo claro?- dijo enojado y cerrando su laptop mientas se concentraba en regañar a su hermano  
  
- Si claro ya me lo esperaba perdón por molestarlo  
  
En el rostro del chico las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y rodaban por sus mejillas en grandes caminos.  
  
- Siento haberlo interrumpido señor Kaiba- dijo con sarcasmo mientras colgaba el teléfono  
  
- Va tonto llorón- dijo Kaiba sin tomarle importancia a lo que había escuchado mientras excedía nuevamente la computadora y se ponía a digitar y hacer sus transacciones...  
  
En la casa de los Kaiba el joven que acaba de hablar con Kaiba, no se había despegado del teléfono a pesar que ya había colgado el auricular mantenía su mano en el luego cae al piso llorando desesperadamente, no podía creer la persona cruel y malvada que se había convertido su hermano mayor y todo por el dinero que aquel entonces era lo único que importaba al parecer eso era su familia la empresa y el dinero nada mas, pero sin saberlo y sin siquiera imaginarlo el destino pronto cambiaria aquella realidad llena de soledad y falta de cariño  
  
- ¿Noa?- pregunto la triste voz de un chico, mientras miraba como su hermano estaba llorando tan desesperado sobre el piso...  
  
Noa al escuchar pronunciar su nombre miro a Mokuba, quien estaba parado en la puerta, teniendo la imagen mas triste de todas a su hermano mayor llorando como un niño pequeño...  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado y acercándose al chico para abrasarlo y saber que le había sucedió  
  
- No...snif...no...te preocupes por mi Moky- dijo el chico mientras intentaba secar las lagrimas con su brazo  
  
- Como no ha de preocuparme si eres mi hermano Noa- dijo el chico separándose del abraso de Noa...  
  
Era increíble a pesar que Noa tenia 17 años y su hermano solo 13 parecía mucho mas maduro que el, quizás seria por la condición y el dolor que le causaba ver sufrir a un ser querido, tomaba fuerzas y se mostraba maduro en aquel instante...  
  
- Gracias- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y viendo a Mokuba a los ojos- sabes que yo te quiero mucho hermano, y nunca voy a permitir que estés solo  
  
- Lo se no tienes por que decírmelo- dijo Mokuba mirando confundido a los ojos a su hermano  
  
- No es nada ya estoy bien- dijo levantándose del piso y dedicándole una sonrisa a Mokuba- vamos Moky tenemos que preparar tu fiesta de cumpleaños  
  
Dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano a su hermano que aun estaba sentado en el piso, el solo bajo la mirada y de sus ojos comenzaran a salir lagrimas...  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Noa confundido al ver tan triste a su hermanito  
  
- No quiero ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo el chico apretando fuertemente la tela de su pantalón con sus manos, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir por sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Y eso por que no?- pregunto confundido mientras se agachaba hasta quedar al nivel de su hermano  
  
- ¿De que servirá, si Seto no va estar aquí?  
  
Pregunto cerrando más fuertemente sus ojos y de ellos salieron una gran cantidad de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas hasta chocar contra el piso  
  
- Calmate Moky, el estará aquí...- dijo en tono serio como si lo que acababa de de decir era la verdad  
  
- ¿En serio?- pregunto ilusionado, de que por fin su hermano mayor pasara tiempo con el  
  
- Yo haré todo lo posible por que así sea Moky confía en mi- pensando- eso espero  
  
- Gracias Noa- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y abrasando a su hermano que le había regalado un poco de esperanza  
  
Ahora lo único que faltaba era cumplir con esa promesa que en verdad le iba costar demasiado a Noa cumplirla pero el lo haría costara lo que costara, con tal de ver feliz a su querido hermanito que sufría al no estar la familia completa...  
  
Los días transcurrieron y el cumpleaños de Mokuba por fin llego, en contables ocasiones, Noa fue a la cooperación de Kaiba esperando hablar con su hermano pero nunca logro hacerlo, su hermano siempre se negaba, no correspondía sus llamadas, no atendía sus visitas la promesa que Noa había hecho, jamás seria cumplida y eso lo entristecía...  
  
- Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños- dijo un chico rubio mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete al cumpleañero  
  
- Gracias Joey- dijo Mokuba con una sonrisa aunque llena de tristeza  
  
- Joey, por aquí- le dijeron su grupo de amigos  
  
- Hola chicos- saludo el rubio mientras se iba acercando a los chicos  
  
Mokuba tomo el obsequio que el rubio le había dado y lo coloco cerca de los demás que los otros chicos le habían llevado, en verdad la fiesta parecía divertida, su amigos estaban riendo y parecían disfrutarla pero en el corazón del pequeño Mokuba lo que mas deseaba era ver aunque sea por un instante a su hermano Seto Kaiba...  
  
- ¿Y que tal te ha ido Yugi?- pregunto el rubio haciéndole algo de conversación a su mejor amigo, mientras el chico de cabello tricolor, miraba como su amado Yami jugaba con los otros espíritus  
  
- Bien ya he superado todo- dijo el chico bajando la mirada  
  
Unos meses atrás sucedió lo que para el chico, fue lo mas terrible de toda su vida, una grave en enfermedad se apodero del cuerpo de Salomón que por mas que los médicos intentaron salvarle la vida, no lo lograron y murió a los pocos meses de haber adquirido la enfermedad, el chico se sintió destrozado, su único familiar, se había ido de su lado, jamás lo volvería a ver, jamás volvería a sentir sus cuidados y su cariño. Pero no todo estaba perdido gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y a su mejor amigo Yami, logro salir adelante y también nuevos sentimientos comenzaron a surgir hasta hacerse cada vez más fuertes y ahora ya eran más que solo amigos...  
  
- Eso me alegra- dijo la única chica que escuchaba la conversación, sonriendo al ver a su amigo recuperado de aquella perdida  
  
- Muchas gracias Tea, pero si no hubiera sido por Yami- dijo el chico mirando como Yami se divertía en con los otros haciendo sonrojar  
  
- O Ra te mereces ir al reino de las sombras  
  
Amenazo un chico que una época antigua fue un valiente y poderoso faraón, sus amigos voltearon a ver la escena para detenerlo, creyendo que alguno de los otros espíritus serian enviados a ese lugar, sin imaginarse quien iría al reino de las sombras  
  
- Que tonto eres faraón- dijo un chico albino mirando a Yami, el cual tenia su mano extendida amenazando a la maquina que le había ganado el juego  
  
- Tu cállate roba almas o ¿quieres ir tu a ese lugar?- pregunto con una sonrisa, queriendo intimidar al otro sin llegar a conseguirlo  
  
- Que idiota eres, con mis poderes puedo salir de ese lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo el albino sin darle importancia a las palabras de Yami  
  
- Si claro Bakura igual reaccionaste tu cuando esa extraña maquina te gano- dijo un moreno con una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
Al pobre albino se le subieron los colores a al rostro, al ser descubierto por un rubio entrometido  
  
- ¡¡Ya cállate Malik!!- dijo Bakura muy enojado por ser descubierto en frente del faraón  
  
- Ya me parecía raro no ver la maquina en su lugar- cuestiono Yami al ver el lugar vació, donde una ves estuvo una maquina de videojuegos, mirando de forma acusadora a Bakura  
  
- Ya cállense los dos, ya me están fastidiando- dijo enojado y alejándose del grupo  
  
- ¿Y ahora que te paso Kura?- pregunto un joven albino al ver a su compañero tan enojado  
  
- Nada hikari, olvídalo- dijo sin darle importancia al asunto, mientras se retiraba con sus manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones, y caminaba a paso lento, por los inmensos jardines de la mansión  
  
Yami y Malik, vieron alejarse a Bakura el cual participaba con ellos, en los videojuegos o como ellos podía llamar a esas maquinas "las cosas raras de Kaiba" decidieron seguirlo para no quedarse solos, discutiendo con una maquina que jamás les respondería  
  
- Bakura espera- advirtió un rubio mientras iba tras Bakura, seguido de un confundido faraón  
  
- Ya vienes ustedes a fastidiar- dijo el albino viendo con desprecio a los dos chicos que lo seguían  
  
- Que carácter- dijo el faraón mirando a Bakura- ¿ya casate no?  
  
- Déjate de estupideces Yami- dijo Bakura mirando a los ojos a Yami, sin agradarle en lo mas mínimo lo que acaba de decir  
  
- No lo hagas pobre mujer, sufrirá mucho alado de un amargado como tu- dijo en forma graciosa un moreno que lo seguía, mientas a Bakura se le formaba una clara mueca de enfado en su rostro  
  
- Ya cállense de una maldita vez- dijo enojado y haciendo que los dos chicos se callaran y lo vieran- ¿ustedes creen que es gracioso burlarse de mi cierto?  
  
- Pues esa idea me pasó por la mente- dijo tocándole la cabeza Yami mientras miraba a Bakura  
  
- ¿Por favor faraón desde cuando tienes mente?- reclamo el albino viendo a Yami a los ojos  
  
- Desde que nací, no soy como tu que llegaste muy tarde a la repartición ¿cierto?- dijo el faraón con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Bakura  
  
- ¿Y tu como puedes saberlo?- pregunto confundido  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Yami al no ver enojado a Bakura  
  
- Tu estabas conmigo ¿no te acuerdas faraoncito?- pregunto Bakura mirando a los ojos a Yami...  
  
Al terminar con su frase exploto de risa un moreno que no había participado en la conversación  
  
- ¿Y tu de que te ríes?- pregunto Yami ofendido por la actitud del moreno  
  
- Es cierto además tu estabas con nosotros ¿Ya se te olvido?- cuestiono Bakura- Si fuiste tu quien nos dijo: "esperemos aquí", ya que te daba flojera caminar  
  
Ahora era Yami, quien exploto en risa al ver al pobre moreno ponerse rojo ante el comentario de Bakura  
  
- Ya cállense, que no es cierto, además tonto aceptaste que no tienes cerebro...- dijo enojado haciendo recapacitar a Bakura  
  
- Yo no he aceptado nada, solo dije que el faraón estaba conmigo, pero yo ya había ido por el gran cerebro que tengo, por eso mi intelecto es mucho mas grande que el de ustedes  
  
- Si claro por eso en Egipto solo fuiste un ladrón ¿cierto?, tenias tanto cerebro que no podías utilizarlo-dijo Yami con una sonrisa  
  
- Es cierto ja, ja- decía Malik mientras se burlaba de Bakura  
  
- Tu callarte que no puedes saber nada, ya que pasaste tus 5 mil años bajo la tierra, cuidando la tumba de este-dijo señalando a Yami- así que ¡SILENCIO!- dijo Bakura en tono serio...nadie había hecho comentario alguno, por lo que Bakura había dicho, hasta que Malik se le acabo la paciencia, saco su cetro del milenio y comenzó atacar a Bakura por sus insolencias...  
  
- Juro por Ra, que cuando te alcance... ¡¡TE MATO LADRONCITO!!  
  
Amenazo Malik, cuando perseguía, por toda la casa a un atrevido roba almas mientras el solo corría, muy divertido por su reacción y de lejos sus hikaris observaban como esos 3 se apreciaban, a pesar que jamás lo dirían se querían a su modo y por eso eran tan buenos amigos, aun que jamás lo dirían lo eran y sus hikaris lo sabían muy bien  
  
- Ya deja tus cóleras Malik- dijo un chico moreno, mirando como su Yami quería aniquilar a un roba almas que solo corría divertido y seguía llenado de insultos a Malik  
  
- Yami has algo para que se calme- pido Yugi  
  
- ¿Quien yo? Ni loco quieres que me mate a mi, eso si que no- dijo Yami mientras caminaba para reunirse con Yugi y los demás  
  
- Que exagerado eres faraón- dijo un chico rubio, muy parecido al que quería acabar con el roba almas, viendo herido a Yami, mientras el se disculpaba  
  
- Tranquilo Marik, no lo dije para que te enojaras, disculpa pero yo conozco mejor a Malik que tu y se lo que digo- dijo nervioso esperando convencer al moreno sin llegar hacerlo...  
  
- Si claro faraón- dijo en fastidio y enojado por su comentario  
  
- Vaya si que la hiciste bien esta vez- reclamo un chico de cabello color café y curioso peinado  
  
- Tu cállate Tristan- le dijo Joey al chico, mientras le daba en codazo, para que ya no siguiera con sus comentarios tan infantiles  
  
- Esta bien no te alteres me callare, vaya que carácter...- dijo Tristan viendo de forma seria a Joey  
  
- Así te ves mas listo teniendo la boca cerrada- le dijo el rubio haciendo a Tristan solo guardarse sus palabras  
  
- ¿Y eso que obedeces a Joey?- pregunto la única chica que esta en el lugar, mirando acusadoramente a los chicos  
  
- Tristan se quedara calladito, ya que quiere que le presente a mi hermana  
  
A Tristan se le subieron los colores a la cara al escuchar mencionar a Sereniti, la hermana menor de Joey, que en cada momento de la vida del chico no hacia mas que suspirara por ella aunque a Joey no le parecía en lo mas mínimo tenerlo de cuñado  
  
- Dije que te la presentaría, no dije que estaría de acuerdo con que salgas con ella Romeo-dijo mirando enojado a Tristan, quien se puso a llorar de forma cómica ante las palabras crueles de Joey...  
  
- No seas tan exagerado Tristan- le dijo Tea viendo como una estela negra lo iba cubriendo - Va que dramático eres Tristan  
  
Mientras todo aquello pasaba, el chico que celebraba su cumpleaños observa el ambiente. 2 chicos queriéndose matar, un grupo de amigos burlándose de un pobre Tristan, el ambiente parecía muy bien para una fiesta, ya que ellos siempre actuaban de esa forma y al pequeño cumpleañero le gustaba pero en esta ocasión...  
  
- Como desearía que Seto estuviera aquí- dijo bajando la mirada y de sus ojos aparecieron las primeras lágrimas...  
  
Noa había estado fuera todo el día y seguramente esta en la oficina de Kaiba hablando con el, Mokuba lo sabía bien pero por la hora parecía que el chico jamás llegaría con su hermano mayor...  
  
- ¿No se por que te enojas?- pregunto un chico de cabello color castaño y muy enojado, a otro de cabello color azul  
  
- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando Seto, recapacita por favor- rogaba el chico a su hermano, quien al parecer jamás cambiaria de opinión  
  
- Mira Noa lo hago por ustedes para que tengan lo mejor, ¿por que ahora vienes y me reclamas?- dijo en tono serio y acomodándose mas en su silla tras su lujoso escritorio  
  
- Nosotros no queremos lujos ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Mokuba y yo queremos tener a nuestra familia unida a ti con nosotros- dijo en tono serio y ligeramente enojado  
  
- Saben que yo no puedo estar con ustedes siempre la empresa...- Noa lo interrumpe  
  
- ¡La empresa!, ¡la empresa! solo eso sabes decir ¿No tienes otra mejor excusa Seto?  
  
- ¿Que quieres que te diga?  
  
- Algo mejor que eso, ahora me doy cuente que te has enviciado mucho en esa cosa de la bolsa de valores, que te quita mucho tiempo mas tiempo del que crees- dijo enojado y mirando a su hermano a los ojos  
  
- Pues aunque no lo creas, invertir nuestro dinero es ella han aumentado las ganancias mucho mas que vender mil equipos electrónicos de la cooperación- dijo con una sonrisa como si solo eso tuviera importancia y las palabras de Noa se las llevaba el viento  
  
- Y eso es otro problema Seto, los equipos, los videojuegos han bajado mucho su calidad he sabido de muchas quejas y de clientes que s están rompiendo sus contratos con la corporación Kaiba- dijo alarmado por la noticia  
  
- A mi me tiene sin cuidado, lo que digan eso sujetos, lo que importa es que nuestro dinero esta siendo mejor administrado  
  
- A mi y a Mokuba no nos importa el dinero ¿que no lo entiendes? por un demonio Seto, pon los pies en la tierra te queremos con nosotros  
  
- Pues yo tengo mucho trabajo así que si me haces el favor  
  
Dijo el chico indicando la puerta, para que su hermano saliera por ella, la charla había avanzado por mucho tiempo, tiempo que para el pensar de Seto Kaiba era perder dinero  
  
- Esta bien me iré, pero date cuenta de una cosa Seto nosotros te queremos a ti, no el dinero que estas ganado "Para nosotros"- dijo enojado haciendo énfasis en su ultima frase  
  
- Ya largate de una vez-dijo enojado mientras le indicaba la salida a su hermano con la mano  
  
- Ojala y cuando te quedes solo, ese sucio dinero te sirva de compañía Seto- dijo el chico alejándose de la oficina de su hermano...  
  
Cerro la puerta tras el, en verdad aquellas crueles palabras lo había herido demasiado, y no entendía como su hermano su querido hermano mayor había cambiado tanto desde que murió su padre, se tomo muy en serio el puesto de "Padre sustituto" al igual que todas las responsabilidades que ese titulo significaba, quizás la presiones y las obligaciones que Seto, tenia lo había hecho cambiar y volverse alguien tan frió sin impórtale nada mas que el dinero...  
  
- Espero hermano que alguna ves salgas de esta crisis no sabes cuanto te extrañamos...  
  
Dijo el chico mientras agachaba su cabeza y salía corriendo lejos de la cooperación con lagrimas en sus ojos, el había llegado hasta aquel lugar por Mokuba pero no había conseguido nada, como hubiera deseado llevarle ese regalo a su pequeño hermano. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, en realidad no estaba en sus manos cumplir el deseo del pequeño, si no en manos del mayor pero el no quería hacerlo y al contrario se empeñaba en que su situación esta bien como tal y como estaba, no se arrepentí de hacer sufrir a los que era su familia...  
  
Mientras tanto en la fiesta del chico...  
  
- Hasta pronto Mokuba- le dijo un tierno chico de ojos color violeta  
  
- ¿Ya se van?- pregunto en tono triste  
  
- Si lo siento amigo, lo que pasa es que tenemos un asunto pendiente y quiero resolverlo lo más pronto posible- dijo un entusiasta rubio mientras le guiñaba el ojo al chico  
  
- Pero tranquilo regresaremos en otra ocasión a visitarte- dijo una chica agachándose hasta el nivel del niño y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla  
  
- Si no hay problema espero que vuelvan pronto- dijo el chico despidiéndose de sus amigos, mientras agitaba su mano y perdía de vista a los chicos alejándose en el horizonte- no vino- dijo en tono triste al cerrar el portón de la mansión y viendo que el auto negro que siempre transportaba a su hermano mayor, jamás apareció...  
  
La tarde transcurrió, tranquila para el único habitante de la familia Kaiba, en la casa, mientras miraba un poco de TV una muchacha que hacia el aseo se acerco a al chico que estaba en la sala divagándose un poco de lo que estaba viviendo...  
  
- Joven Mokuba- pido una chica queriendo llamar la atención del chico, y así fue el la miro y espero que continuara- la comida esta lista ¿esperara a su hermano Noa?- dijo la chica dedicándole a Mokuba una sonrisa  
  
Ahora que la chica había mencionado a Noa, era cierto el chico no había regresado desde muy temprano que salio ni siquiera le había dicho feliz cumpleaños que estaba pasando  
  
- No déjalo Mary no tengo apetito esperare a Noa  
  
La chica sintió y luego de hacer una reverencia se alejo del lugar, dejando en la sala a un chico que se preocupaba por su hermano que no había visto todo el día...  
  
Pasados unos minutos Noa, aun no había regresado y el chico ya estaba muy preocupado por el. Además el chico estaba muy triste por todo lo que estaba pasando en relación a su hermano mayor, quería pensar divagarse un poco, así fue como para distraerse y también para mantenerse despierto, esperando a su hermano Noa subió a la azotea de la casa donde siempre iba en ocasiones como esa, a pensar a divagarse y a olvidarse por un momento del mundo...  
  
Mientras tanto en una casa que una vez había sido una tienda de juegos la situación no era diferente...  
  
- ¿Sabes hikari? Hoy es el día- dijo un chico alto, de hermosos ojos color violeta y viendo a su compañero que estaba acostado en el techo de la casa junto a el  
  
- ¿Es hoy?- pregunto el chico confundido mientras se levantaba para ver mas de cerca a su compañero  
  
- Si hoy es el día en que si pides un deseo se hace realidad- dijo con una sonrisa y viendo al cielo como esperando que algo pasara  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes Yami?- pregunto inocentemente el chico, mientras también se recostaba y miraba el cielo  
  
- Ra me lo dijo, hoy es el día en que una estrella fugaz, muy brillante aparecerá en el cielo y todos los que se detengan un momento a contemplarla y pida un deseo ese deseo se cumplirá- dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo una sonrisa como deseando que aquel incidente pasara pronto  
  
- ¿Y no importa cual sea el deseo?- pregunto su compañero viendo a los ojos al mas alto  
  
- No importa el deseo Yugi- dijo el chico abriendo sus ojos y mirando al cielo otra vez- si viene de tu corazón ese deseo será concedido, sin importar cual sea  
  
- Vaya espero que venga pronto, ya que tengo un deseo que pedirle a esa estrella- dijo el chico mientras los colores se le subían a la cara  
  
- ¿A en serio?- pregunto con fundido su compañero mientras, lo miraba otra vez a los ojos- ¿Y se puede saber de que se trata?  
  
- No, si te lo digo no se cumplirá- dijo el chico poniendo una sonrisa mientras contemplaba el cielo otra vez y en su mente llegaron unos pensamientos- "Aunque mi deseo el gran Ra ya me lo concedió"- dijo mirando a Yami el cual, estaba maravillado contemplando el cielo y esperando el aparecer de aquella estrella misteriosa que cumplía deseos...  
  
Mientras algunos contemplaban el cielo para sentir felicidad y teniendo compañía, un chico solitario en una lujosa mansión lo hacia para no sentirse tan solo y sentir aunque fuera por un instante un poco de compañía pero por el momento eso seria imposible...  
  
- Lo único que quiero es ser feliz con mi familia- dijo el chico mientras contemplaba el cielo y de sus ojos salían lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas  
  
Sin esperarlo un chico toco su mano y se acercaba al pequeño que estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos  
  
- Haaa- grito el chico al sentir el contacto  
  
- Tranquilo Moky soy yo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, sentándose a un lado de su hermano  
  
- Hola Noa ¿que paso contigo? te estuve esperando y no te había visto en todo el día- pregunto preocupado, mientras miraba a los ojos a su hermano  
  
- He estado pensando es todo- dijo el chico en tono serio  
  
- ¿Y se puede saber en que?  
  
- No es nada- dijo sin darle importancia a la pregunta de su hermano- ahora mejor contemplemos el cielo  
  
- Si este bien- dijo el pequeño mientras observaba otra ves el cielo  
  
Con el pasar de tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo seguían mirando el cielo y pensando cada quien por separado, cuando inesperadamente ante sus ojos apareció una esfera de luz color amarillo, muy brillante, era una estrella fugaz. Ambos se alegraron ante el fenómeno, el mayor de los dos sonrió y hablo con su hermano  
  
- Moky pide un deseo- le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, creyendo que aquel humilde deseo se haría realidad  
  
Mokuba no creyó lo que su hermano le pedía y simplemente lo miro y luego miro al cielo nuevamente, asintió y su humilde deseo apareció en sus pensamientos...  
  
- "Lo único que deseo es tener una familia"- dijo e chico mientras cerraba sus ojos en suplica, de que su deseo fuera cumplido pero parte de el estaba siendo maquinado por su hermano mayor que estaba a un lado del chico  
  
- "Deseo que todo esto cambie, que tengamos una familia unida y que el dinero no nos separe"- dijo el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos y su deseo era maquinado por su mente y llegados hasta la estrella  
  
En la casa de los Moto donde un chico que una vez fue faraón y su joven acompañante, miraban el pasar de aquella maravillosa estrella también, al igual que los jóvenes Kaiba había pedido su deseo  
  
- ¿Pudiste tu deseo hikari?- pregunto en tono entusiasmado Yami mientras miraba a los ojos a Yugi  
  
- ¿Si y tu Yami?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa  
  
- Si también, ahora el gran Dios Ra se encargara de cumplirlo- dijo alegre mirando al cielo  
  
- Si- dijo su compañero mientras ambos miraban como aquella estrella se iba alejando poco a poco de su vista...  
  
Aun que ninguno lo sabia, no habían sido los únicos que habían pedido un deseo un joven que vivía solo en un apartamento también había pedido el suyo  
  
- "Deseo tener un negocio propio que sea el mejor de todo Japón"- pensó un chico rubio, mientras juntaba sus manos y hacia esa pequeña suplica ala estrella tan brillante que había visto...  
  
Quizás de los que pidieron un deseo, ninguno sabia si en realidad aquello que añoraban se cumpliera o si en realidad todo se complicaría, de lo que estaban seguros, era que para algunos sin importar lo que trajera el destino seguirían justos por toda la eternidad y otros estarían solos sin familia, sin cariño sin unión ¿O no sería así? Solo habría que esperar que aquellos humildes y sinceros deseos se cumplieran y que el destino fuera cual fuera les trajera solo alegrías...  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
HOLLY: Hola gente espero que el capitulo inicial de este fic les haya gustado  
  
YAMI: Oye esa parte que soy amigo del roba almas y del cuidatumbas no me gusto  
  
HOLLY: No se por que te enojas si sabes que es cierto  
  
YAMI: Jamás yo amigos de esos nunca  
  
HOLLY: Ya calmate y deberías agradecer que Yami Holly no e haré sufrir solo a ti  
  
YAMI: A que bien... oye como que "no me hará sufrir solo a mi" creí que no me haría sufrir  
  
HOLLY: A no eso si que no te mereces mucho sufrimiento pero tranquilo tendrás compañía  
  
YAMI: O Ra ¿que estaré pagando?  
  
HOLLY: Bien que lo sabes así que ahora no vengas a quejarte...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien me callare que genio...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno chico y chicas espero sus cometarios y que este fic les guste  
  
YAMI: Si porfis reviews, para sentir por un momento feliz aunque sin saber que dolor me esperara para el próximo capitulo  
  
HOLLY: No solo serás tú...  
  
YAMI: Eso no me sirve de consuelo  
  
HOLLY: Hasta la próxima  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO )  
  
"HASTA LE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO....PORFIS DEJEN REVIEWS..." 


	2. CApitulo 2: La suerte esta echada

HOLLY: Hola gente linda pues me alegro que les este gustando al historia, y quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga Dagel-san chica veras que en este champer hay muchas ideas que las obtuve de nuestras conversaciones por MSN espero que te guste y hasta pronto...y al resto de lectores espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y hasta la próxima....

**CAPITULO 2: "LA SUERTE ESTA ECHADA"**

Las noche transcurrió tranquila, para todos los que había visto el pasar de aquella mística estrella pero sin saberlo no había sido los único unos chicos acompañados de sus Yamis también la habían visto y al igual a los chicos había pedido un deseo, hasta el momento nadie sabia si cada deseo que todos había pedido se cumpliría, pero tenían fe que así seria...

- Vamos Moky esta helando entremos a la casa-dijo un chico de cabello celeste mientras le extendía la mano a su hermanito...

- Gracias Noa-dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y se levantaba para entrar ala casa...

Mientras que alguno acababa de compartir un mágico momento olvidándose por un instante de su triste realidad para un ejecutivo, el inicio de su desgracia estaba por dar inicio...

- Señor Kaiba-entro un hombre ala despacho de Kaiba sin siquiera tocar la puerta, estaba agitado y preocupado también...

- ¿Jonson? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Largate que no ves que hay mucho que hacer-dijo enojado el chico mientras le señalaba la puerta...

-No señor, por favor escúcheme afuera d el acompaña esta un grupo de gente bastante molesta con sus inventos dices que son de baja calidad, y que desean el reembolso de su dinero...-dijo el hombre preocupado...

- Ha ¿eso es todo? Dales lo que quieren y que se larguen-dijo Kaiba sin siquiera darla importancia a lo que su empleado acababa de decir...

- Pero señor eso no es todo el problema, también aya fuera están personas dueñas de las tiendas a la cuales le suministramos los juegos de la compañía vienen a invalidar sus contractos...

- Pues haz lo que digan, quienes no valoran lo que hago, por mi que se vayan al demonio todos...y ahora largate y déjame trabajar...

Dijo Kaiba fastidiado, enojado y regresando a mirar la pantalla de su computadora, su empleado se dio cuenta por el gusto de Kaiba que ya había terminado con la platica y al parecer le había importado poco lo que el le había dicho, decidió que lo mas sensato seria marcharse y dejar al joven que siquiera con lo suyo...

- Si señor con su permiso- dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta tras el...

- Si, si largate-le dijo Kaiba agitando su mano para que se terminara de irse de una vez

Y así termino la noche, una como tantas de las noches en que Kaiba pasaba en la compañía, cerró su laptop y se dirigió a su casa, sin saberlo que en el momento que cerro su computadora las cosas se comenzarían a complicar...

La noche transcurrió tranquila, hasta que llego la mañana y el principio de un pequeño sueño de cierto rubio estaba por dar inicio...7 am. Marcaba su reloj y por ser sábado el chico no pensaba levantarse...hasta que un sonido fastidioso lo hizo hacerlo...

-O Rayos que persona inhumana osa despertar a esta belleza...-se ve en uno de los espejos...-o por dios me veo terrible, insultare al que me haya despertado...

Dijo el chico enojado al darse un vistazo en el espejo y en sus ojos se meraban ojeras, por no dormir bien lo que sucede es que anoche se quedo tan emocionado con el deseo que pido aquella mágica estrella que no pudo dormir fantaseando de cómo podía ser su restaurante... al fin luego de tropezarse una que otra vez por llevar los ojos cerrados al fin llega al teléfono y como es costumbre el joven Wheeler lo recibió con to da la amabilidad del mundo...

- Tú inmundo animal, que osas despertar a la gente, juro que te daré una patada en el trasero y luego- (N/A: Eso es ser amable...)

-Lo siento joven Wheeler...-dijo una voz de una mujer al teléfono que por cierto era bastante sensual, haciendo que el rubio se despertara de una sola vez y se puso muy rojo por lo que había dicho...

- Lo siento señoritita...-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-es que unos tipos han estado molestando por teléfono y por eso salí tan enojado-pensando- que estupida excusa... ¿Me habrá creído?

- Si lo entiendo joven Wheeler-pensando-no soy tan idiota como para creerte animal (N/A: Hablando de amables) si a mi también me ha pasado eso joven, soy la licenciada Saori Kido, y le habo para informarle...

- Para que tenga ojeras en mis lindos ojitos... -pensaba el rubio mientras ponía atención a la tierna voz que le hablaba...- ¿Y usted como sabe mi nombre? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número de teléfono? ¿Quién rayos es usted?

- Joven Wheeler calmese, mire lo conseguí por medio de su padre...-dijo la chica en tono triste y preocupada...

- ¿Mi padre? ¿Al fin apareció o que?- pregunto el rubio fastidiado...

- Si joven-dijo la chica en tono triste-encontramos el cuerpo de su padre cerca del ferrocarril...

- ¿Qué el cuerpo?- la voz de Joey cambio a una preocupada

- Si lo siento señor Wheeler pero su padre murió hace más de 2 semanas...

- ¿Qué murió?-dijo Joey con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Si lo siento, el señor Wheeler no quiso, que sus familiares asistieran a su sepelio...

- ¿Qué por que? ¿Qué hacia en las líneas del ferrocarril no entiendo?

- Joven Wheeler le daré la dirección de mi oficina y le explicare todo...

-Si esta bien...

Joey anoto la dirección que le dio la licencia estaba consternado, jamás pensó que la muerte de su padre le afectaría, llevaba mas de 3 meses perdido...un día salio su casa y jamás regreso según, Joey se fue por sus borracheras, pero al parecer había mucho mas que solo eso al respecto...después de colgar el auricular, Joey se miraba preocupado y triste luego de recibir esa noticia, se dirigió rápido al baño se ducho y luego se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, para ir a ver a esa licenciada y saber que había ocurrido con su padre...

Rápidamente salio de su apartamento que quedaba en el tercer piso y tomo un taxi con el poco dinero que había ahorrado los últimos días, le urgía llegar lo ma rápido posible a ver a esa señorita, y así fue en menos de media hora ya había llegado al bufete de Saori, el rubio bajo rápidamente del taxi pago lo que se le cobraba y se dirigió rápidamente dentro del modesto edifico, donde se entrevistaría con la chica, al llegar a recepción una joven de cabello negro y curiosos lentes cuadrados le pidió su nombre, luego de que la secretaria buscara el nombre del rubio en la lista de citas de la licenciada, lo hizo pasar inmediatamente ya que según decía era urgente que la chica hablara con el rubio.

Joey entro de una sola vez a la oficina de Saori, olvidando su educación de tocar antes de entrar, estaba demasiado triste como para recordar siquiera la reglas, solo entro la chica lo vio y le ofreció asiento, inmediatamente se dio cuenta del estado del chico sus ojos brillaban queriendo derramar lagrimas, su semblante, aunque ella no lo conocía podía saber que era un chico alegre y entusiasta, pero al verlo con esa sombría mirada llena de tristeza y preocupación sabia que la noticia lo había perturbado era mejor hablar y aclarar la situación...

- Bien joven Wheeler, me alegra verlo...- dijo Saori extendiéndole la mano a Joey para saludarlo, pero el solo levanto la mirada y no la tomo...

- Vaya al grano ¿Qué le sucedió a mi padre?-pido Joey con clara preocupación en su voz... Saori se sentó otra vez y comenzó a hablar...

-Bien joven, le contare con detalle lo que se padre me dijo antes de morir...

- ¿Usted hablo con el?- pregunto el rubio entusiasmado, pero también no olvidando su preocupación...

- Si unas horas antes que su padre perdiera la vida...-Joey solo guardo silencio y bajo la mirada esperando que la chica contara lo sucedido- bien esto sucedió 2 semanas atrás, unos policías que hacían su rutina diaria cerca de las vías del ferrocarril que transporta de Tokio a domino, encontraron cerca de ese lugar el cuerpo herido y al borde de la muerte de un hombre, su padre joven Wheeler, lo trasladaron inmediatamente al hospital mas cercano, pero ya nada se podía hacer nada por el, estaba muy mal había perdido demasiada sangre... entonces el señor Wheeler pidió la presencia de un notario, me llamaron a mi para tomar las ultimas peticiones de su padre, me contó parte de lo sucedido ya que quería que usted supiera lo que había pasado, me dijo que cuando se fue de su casa, su padre no se fue por abandonarlo, si no para encontrarse a si mismo, lo había perdido todo a su esposa, sus hijos su familia, en fin todo se había escapado de sus manos a causa de sus vicios, de la bebida había perdido todo no lo podía soportar tenia que recuperase y ser un mejor padre para su hermana y usted...

Todas las palabras que Saori decía era como puñales atravesando el corazón de Joey, las lagrimas salieron por sus ojos, tenia la mirada baja y parte de su rubio cabello tapaba sus ojos, pero se podían observar los camino de lagrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas cayendo hasta sus manos, que tenia en su regazo, la chica vio la condición del joven pero debía continuar y decirle todo lo que sabia...

- Poco tiempo después se dio cuenta que jamás llegaría superar su vicio y que el mundo estaría mucho mejor sin el, que usted y su hermana estarían mejor sin su presencia, así fue como un día tomo una terrible decisión...

- ¿Qué decisión?-interrogo el rubio con temor...

- Decidió quitarse la vida...-dijo la chica con tristeza- no se exactamente como, no me dio detalles solo se que cerca del ferrocarril había una especie de taberna, busco pelea en ese lugar y fue ahí donde lo apuñalaron, lo golpearon y lanzaron su cuerpo moribundo cerca de las vías, para que el tren que pasaba por el lugar acabara con quitarle la vida, lo que no sabían era que ese preciso día el tren tubo un retraso, por ello los policías pudieron llegar minutos antes que apareciera el tren en la lejanía... eso fue todo lo que me contó su padre, me pidió que no quería que sus hijos Sereniti Wheeler y su hermano Joey supieran de su muerte, y cuando fue su entierro nadie asistió a el, nadie lloro su muerte, murió sin familia, sin cariño y en completa soledad, pero antes de morir me hizo redactar su testamento y es por eso que lo he llamado...

Joey levando la mirada y observo a la chica se limpio un poco sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa, y presto atención a lo que la chica quería decirle...

- Su padre me hizo redactar su testamento y usted por ser el mayor de su familia es su único heredero...

Joey abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, que podía haberle dejado su padre según sabia, su padre no tenía mucho dinero, además por sus constantes borracheras no podía ahorrar ¿Entonces que era?

- Le dejo un restaurante ubicado en la calle Sprin, cerca del centro de juegos la arcada joven...

Joey quedo impresionado por lo que dijo la chica, su sueño el deseo que pidió su había hecho realidad...

- Aquí tengo las escrituras del lugar, solo hace falta su firma- dijo la chica extendiéndole, un bolígrafo e indicándole donde tendría que firmar para que ese lugar fuera completamente de Joey...

- Esta bien- dijo el rubio emocionado por lo que había dicho Saori, aunque a un la tristeza de la noticia tan trágica que acababa de recibir, no se alejaba de su corazón...

El chico leyó lo que pudo lo que decía el testamento, luego firmo donde se le indico sin siquiera hacer comentarios al respecto...

- Bien joven Wheeler, aquí tiene el restaurante es suyo...

Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, entregándole las escrituras del lugar a un confundido Joey, el chico solo tomo los papeles que se le ofrecían se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del lugar sin despegarle la mirada a los papeles, pero antes de salir...

- Muchas gracias por todo, Licenciada Kido...-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar...

En verdad todo había sido muy confuso y triste ahora debía de pensar si seria conveniente decirle a su madre y a su hermana lo que le sucedió a su padre, además no miraba a su madre desde hacia 6 años con su hermana tenia mas comunicación aunque rara vez le permitía su madre que lo visitara y todo por el padre...pero ahora el ya no estaba, podría ver a su hermana mas seguido...bueno pensaría luego si les diría con mas detalles lo sucedido, por el momento mejor r opto por ir a ver el lugar que le había heredado su padre...

Mientras tanto en unas de las calles cercanas aquel lugar la situación era otra...

- Vaya que basurero-dijo un chico albino mirando un viejo edifico que ya estaba apunto de caerse...

- No digas eso Kura este lugar era un restaurante muy lujoso en sus buenos tiempos...

- Quizás hikari pero ahora no es mas que un basurero, o Ra no permitas que este lugar me caiga en mi cabecita...- dijo el espíritu mientras pasaba por el lugar temiendo que en cualquier momento se desplomara...

- Que exagerado eres Kura, este sitio a pesar que se mire tan descuidado, tienes buenos cimientos no creo que se llegue hacer...- dijo su compañero mientras miraba a su Yami...

- Si lo se hikari, pero es mejor prevenir...

- Ya esta bien ahora vamonos...

- Sip... ¿Oye hikari no me contaras de tu deseo?- dijo el albino mientras camina a lado de su compañero y lo abrasaba con ternura...

- No claro que no Kura, no me convencerás de decirte mi deseo, eso es privado si te lo digo no se cumplirá...-dijo el albino mientras se separaba del abraso

- Pues no importa, revisare tu mente cuando no te enteres...-dijo el espíritu, con una sonrisa mientras miraba al chico...

- A no ni te atrevas Kura, tu revisas mi mente y yo te subo tu castigo así de fácil...-le dijo enojado...

- Ya esta bien no es para que te enojes-pensado- "Pero revisare tu mente"

- "Kura ya te dije la revisas y tu castigo se incrementa..."-le dijo el chico a través de su vinculo...

- Ya hikari, solo bromeaba..."Que enojón"...

- "¿Kura?"-le dijo el chico con mirada enojada el pequeño albino...

- Ya adema, estoy harto de lavar los mugrosos trastes por que me haces ¿esto?, a tu hermoso, bello, esplendido, estupendo, magnifico, guapo, cariñoso, maravilloso ¿Qué mas?-dijo orgulloso su parte oscura...

- Irresponsable...-le dijo el chico albino con una sonrisa...

- Irresponsable, Yami...-dijo con los ojos cerrados y luego se dio cuenta de su error y los abrió de una sola vez pero negar sus palabras....- oye eso no es verdad...

- Si claro por eso mandaste al reino de las sombras aquel pobre hombre ¿cierto...?-interrogo el albino a su Yami...

- Pero se lo merecía siempre te hacia enojar...-le dijo Bakura con un puchero, como si lo que hizo estuviera bien...

- Me hacia enojar, por que era el cartero, y siempre me traía solo cuentas... además Kura por su no lo recuerdas, fui YO quien lo tubo que liberar del reino de las sombras, aparte que fui YO quien le pago el hospital y el psiquiatra

- Ryou lo hubieras dejado aya estaba mejor...

- ¿Kura?...además el pobre sujeto, tubo que volverse adaptar a la vida real ¿tu no entiendes Kura? Que me trajera solo cuentas, no era excusa, para que te vengaras con el pobre hombre...

- No se lo tenía bien merecido-dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro...

- Pues mi querido Kura no te quejes, tu castigo también lo tienes bien merecido, además ya era hora de que ayudaras con las tareas de la casa, y me parece que lavas muy bien los trastos, claro luego de quebrar toda la bajilla aprendiste muy rápido a lavar los trastes de plástico, me alegro que lo hicieras Kura, deberías buscar un trabajo de lava platos...-dijo el chico mientras levantaba una ceja

- ¿Qué estas loco hikari?- le dijo el espíritu enojado pero a la vez indignado por que acaba de decir Ryou...

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? "El gran ladrón de tumbas Bakura" no puede realizar un trabajo honesto...-pregunto el chico, mirando a su Yami...

- Nop, lo siento va en contra de mi religión...

- ¿Qué religión? Tú ni tan siquiera crees en Ra...

- Claro que creo..."Cuando me conviene"...

- ¿Ves? Lo que digo..."no soy ningún estupido Kura se lo que dices aunque no hables"...- Bakura se sonrojo...- Mira Kura ambos tendremos que conseguir un empleo, si queremos seguir viviendo...

- Pero y los ahorros que te dejo tu padre ¿Qué?...

- Kura quiero comprar un nuevo apartamento, el que tenemos actualmente ya esta en ruinas...

- Si quizás, pero es el mas limpio de todos y con los trastos mas relucientes del mundo-dijo el espíritu con una sonrisa...

- Si será lo que sea, pero necesito que ambos, y dije "Ambos ¿de acuerdo?"...

- Si, si...-dijo en fastidio...

- Consigamos un empleo, luego que compre ese nuevo apartamento, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, además si las cuentas no me fallan nos quedaremos sin dinero por comprarlo...

- No lo hagas, a mi me gusta el que tenemos ahora...

- ¿Kura?-le dijo el chico enojado...

- Bien, bien tengo una mejor idea que conseguir un empleo...

- (Pensando) "O Ra esto no me va gustar"

- "Ya calma Ryou ya vera que te gustara" que tal si en lugar de buscar un empleo... ¿robo un banco?...le dijo con una sonrisa...

- ¿Kura?...

- No me podían atrapar y te meterían a la cárcel...

- ¿Qué y a mi por que?

- Yo soy un espíritu no me pueden en cerrar aparte tu te pareces a mi ¿O será que yo me parezco a ti? Lo que sea, pero no me podrían arrestar solo quedarías tu...no te conviene

- ¿Kura?

- Bueno, bueno es una mala idea...pero tengo otra ¿Que tal si me robo el alma del dueño del nuevo apartamento?...

- ¿Kura?

- No me servirá, además llevarme a otro sujeto extraño, a un lugar tan hermoso como el reino de las sombras no mejor no...a ya se ¿que tal si...?

- ¿BAKURA YA BASTA?

- ¿Estas enojado Hikari...?

- No claro que no...Estoy feliz de que pienses en robar un banco, que quieras adueñarte del alma de una persona ¿que no me ves riendo?...-dijo el chico enojado...

- A pues que bien, pensé que estabas molesto... ¿pero hikari por cual te decides?

- ¿BAKURA? ¿No entiendes cierto? Por ninguna de tus sugerencias, vamos "Los dos" a conseguir un empleo y no se diga mas, además tienes que ayudar yo tengo escuela no podré trabajar turno completo y mas tu si...por ello tienes que ayudar...

- Pero...pero...

- Nada, nada Bakura ayudaras y eso es todo...

- Que bien...un prestigiado ladrón consiguiendo un trabajo esto es genial...-dijo fastidiado...

- Ya veras que no será tan malo...-le dijo Ryou a su Yami

- Si, si lo que digas...

Mientras ambo chicos e dirigían a su casa, en otra parte de la ciudad la situación parecía no era tan diferente...

- ¿Esta listo Yami?-pregunto Yugi mirando entusiasmado como su Yami intentaba preparar el desayuno...

- ¿Yugi?

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Cómo rayos se enciende esta cosa?-dijo Yami señalando la cocina...

- Por Ra Yami, te he enseñado muchas veces...mira se enciende...

El chico ya no persiguió con su clase, ya que sintió un ligero olor a gas...

- ¿Yami?

- ¿Qué sucede hikari?

- ¿Dejaste todas las llaves del gas abiertas?

- ¿Qué esta malo? Tú me dijiste que se abrían...

- Si se abren...pero no todas...-le dijo enojado...

- Ya esta bien lo siento...me harte no prefieres comer ensalada de frutas...

- Eso comemos todas las mañanas, pero debido a las circunstancias, no habrá de otra que

Hacerlo...esta bien...

Bien luego de el cuchillo para partir la fruta fuera en viendo al reino de las sombras por herir a un prestigiado faraón, se sentaron a la masa a platicar un poco...

- ¿Yami por que mandaste mi cuchillo al reino de las sombras?

- Mira, mira- le dijo el faraón enseñando una pequeña herida en su dedo...- ¿Qué no es suficiente razón?

- Yami es natural que te lastimes cuando no sabes como utilizarlo...

- Pero me duele...-dijo mientras se metía el dedito a la boca...

- Ya Yami no seas un exagerado...

- ¿Qué no es exagerar? Es la verdad...

- Ya cambiemos de tema...-dijo Yugi fastidiado...

- Si, este bien...estoy muy emocionado Yugi...casi hemos juntado el dinero necesario para comprar un auto...

- ¿En serio?-pregunto Yugi al ver tan alegre a su Yami...

- Sip, todo lo que hemos ahorrado nos ha servido, además si ambos conseguimos un nuevo empleo podemos pagar lo que falta del auto...

- Me alegro... ¿pero que paso con tu empleo Yami?

Yami estaba trabajando en una empresa privada dando clases a nuevos duelistas, que querían aprender el complicado juego del duelo de monstruos...pero era un trabajo temporáneo en cuando se termino el torneo que lo patrocinaba se acabo el empleo de Yami...logro trabajar lo suficiente como para ahorrar y juntar para pagar el auto que quería...

- Ya sabes que era temporario y ayer fue mi ultimo día... ¿No te había dicho?

- Si tienes razón, pero tranquilo ahora que estoy de vacaciones de la escuela, podré a ayudarte un poco a buscar un empleo y yo también puedo trabajar medio tiempo no creo que haya problema...

- Si esta bien hikari, además solo falta un poco y pronto ese auto será nuestro, ya no tendrás que tomar el autobús para ir a la universidad, yo pondré llevarte, claro luego que aprenda a manejar, pero no creo que sea tan difícil...

- Si...

De pronto suena el teléfono interrumpiendo la plática que ambos amigos compartían...

- La cosas rara ya esta haciendo ruino otra vez...-extendió su mano- la enviare-Yugi baja la mano de Yami...

- A ninguna parte yo iré a contestar....

El chico se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala donde esta el teléfono...

- ¿Hola?

- Hola Yugi habla Joey- dijo en tono alegre un chico al teléfono...

- Hola Joey... ¿Qué sucede por que hablas tan temprano?

Ya pasaban de las 10 pero Yugi sabia que el chico se levantaba muy tarde cuando tenia el espacio de dormir, ya que era domingo no entregaba los periódicos tan temprano...

- Una mujer me despertó...

- ¿Una mujer?- interrogo Yugi, extrañado al escuchar lo que su amigo le dijo

- Pero no pienses mal...mira te explicare todo en la arcada, tengo una noticia que puede cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre, que tal si nos vemos ahí dentro de una hora, ya les hable a Tea y Tristan hay algo importantísimo que tengo que decirles puedes ir con Yami si lo deseas...

- Si este bien Joey...me dejas con muchas dudas...pero este bien nos veremos en la arcada...

- Nos vemos Yug...hasta pronto...

Yugi colgó el teléfono y se dirigió con una expresión de preocupación donde estaba Yami...

- ¿Qué sucedió hikari? ¿Algo malo?-interrogo el espíritu al ver a Yugi con esa rara expresión en su rostro...

- No más bien confundido...-dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en la silla cerca de la mesa del comedor...

- ¿Y eso por que?-interrogo Yami al ver a su hikari con una mueca confusión en su rostro...

- Era Joey, y me dijo que quería vernos dentro de una hora en la Arcada, que tiene una gran noticia que cambiaria nuestras vidas, o algo así...

- ¿Una noticia?-dijo extrañado Yami...

- Si exactamente no se de que se trae pero Joey se escuchaba muy emaciado...debe ser algo bueno...

- Pues dentro de una hora lo sabrás...

- No al contrario Yami "Lo sabremos"-le dijo Yugi mirando a los ojos a Yami...

- ¿Qué como que lo sabremos? ¿A que te refieres?

- Que vendrás conmigo... bueno eso si lo deseas...-le dijo Yugi poniendo una ligera mueca de tristeza en su rostro...

- Yugi a mi no me gusta interferir con tus amigos, son excelentes personas nos han ayudado mucho. Pero creo que tú también necesitas tu privacidad...y si yo estoy ahí no podrán hablar tranquilamente...

- No te preocupes por eso Yami, en la arcada hay muchos juegos, mientras nosotros hablamos tu puedes jugar un poco, además creo que también llegaran Bakura y Marik así que podrás distraerte con ellos...

- No gracias otras cosas raras iguales a la de Kaiba, no prefiero quedarme en casa...y con esos dos, o rayos Yugi eso es aun peor que estar en el reino de las sombras...no definitivamente me quedo en casa...

- Vamos Yami, no seas malito...-Yugi hizo un pechero...

- He, he...-el puchero lo puso nervioso- que...Yugi rayos ¿por que haces eso?

- ¿Qué hacer que?

- Sabes que no lo resisto...esta bien tu ganas Yugi iré contigo...pero por un demonio borra esa expresión de tu rostro...-le dijo Yami mirando a otro lado...

- Por eso te amo tanto...-lo abrasa y al pobre Yami se le subieron los colores al rostro...

- Que malo eres Yugi... sabes que no puedo resistir esa expresión...

- ¿Ha y por que crees que la hago?- le dijo Yugi con una sonrisa...

- Si claro...ya lo sabia...bien vamos a prepararnos que dentro de una hora habrá que partir...

- Sip esta bien-le dijo el chico separándose del abraso, y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación para arreglarse he ir con sus amigos...

El tiempo paso y la hora por fin transcurrió, ambos chicos se dirigieron, al lugar citado por el rubio...al llegar a la arcada ya todos los amigos estaban reunidos, Joey había podido localizar a Malik y a Ryou por medio de sus celulares ya que los chicos no estaban en casa...Yami y Yugi saludaron a sus amigos y luego Bakura y Marik retaron a Yami a jugar a las cosas raras mientras sus hikaris y sus amigos hablaban y entre los tres empezó una guerra en la cual el que obtuviera mayor puntuación pagaría la cuenta...ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder y comenzaron a jugar...mientras que el resto de los chicos comenzaron a interrogar al rubio...

-¿Bien Joey, ahora dinos que sucede?-comenzó Yugi hablar, mientras Joey solo sonreía mirando a los tres espíritus luchado por vencer a la maquina de juego...

- Pues les contare...-dijo el rubio encarando a sus amigos y comenzando con sus historia...pasado un rato el chico les había contado todo a sus amigos ellos estaban confundidos y tristes también por la muerte del padre de Joey...

- Lo siento Joey...- le dijo la única chica presente en el grupo...

- No tranquila- mira las caras tristes de sus amigos...- chicos calma, sabia que esto sucedería, me impresiono mucho como murió mi padre, pero algún día tenia que suceder ya que el con sus borracheras era obvio que moría antes de tiempo, pero también chicos miren...-les enseña las escrituras de su nuevo negocio- mi padre me dejo este lugar... quizás el lugar debe estar descuidado o algo pero con su ayuda, podemos repararlo y todos seriamos socios...-dijo el rubio emocionado...

- ¿Estas seguro Joey?

- Sip por que no vamos a verlo queda aquí cerca, a unas cuadras de este lugar...

- Si me parece bien...-dijo un chico albino levantándose de la silla...

- Si...Yami...ya nos vamos...

Los 3 espíritus voltearon a ver a donde estaban sus hikaris y sus amigos, dándose cuenta que su tiempo de diversión había terminado...el ultimo el que estaba jugando queriendo derrotar a la maquina, era Bakura...que al ver a su hikari perdió la concentración y en la maquina apareció "Game over"...

- Maldita cosa rara...hikari luego te alcanzo la maquina me debe un juego...

Dijo el roba tumbas mirando a su hikari, los otros dos espíritus solo miraron a Bakura confundidos, pero luego miraron la pantalla se dieron cuenta del porque quería quedarse...

- Esta bien Kura pero apresúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo...- le dijo el chico albino, no dándole mucha importancia a lo que su Yami le había dicho...

- Si, si...

- ¿Yami tu también te quedaras?...-interrogo Yugi al faraón...

- Si...-Yami miro a Bakura y luego a Marik...- si la maquina nos debe un juego...

- ¿Y supongo que tu también te querrás cierto Marik?

- Si hikari...

- Esta bien, pero no se tarden-dejo Malik alejándose del lugar con sus otros amigos...

Los chico salieron del lugar, dejando a dentro a 3 espíritus sin imaginarse que deseaba hacer cierto albino, que se distrajo y por eso la maquina le gano...

- ¿Por que rayos se quedaron par de inútiles?- le dijo el albino mientras miraba la maquina con gran odio...

- Ya bajale Bakura, sabemos perfectamente lo que planeas...-le dijo el rubio mirando a Bakura...

- A ya entiendo piensan detenerme...

- No si quieres mandar la cosa rara, al reino de las sombras hazlo nosotros distraeremos a la gente mientras tu lo haces, ladroncito...-le dijo el faraón...

- Sip ¿Y como rayos van hacer eso?- dijo Bakura mirando a ambos espíritus...

- Nah, claro que no te vamos a decir nuestros secretos...tu hazlo y déjanos el resto a nosotros- dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa...

- Esta bien... háganlo ya necesito que esta cochina cosa me las pague...

Ambos chicos, obedecieron y se pusieron en marcha la mayoría de las personas que estaba en ese lugar eran chicas, ambos estaban un poco nerviosos por lo que iban hacer pero no les quedaba de otra...

- ¿Hola nena?- dijo el rubio mirando a una linda jovencita que jugaba tranquilamente en una maquina muy cercana a la de Bakura...

- Atrevido...- le dijo la chica, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su bolso al pobre egipcio...

- Ja, ja...-Yami se reía a mas no poder, por el rechazo del rubio, pero en una parte había funcionado ya que la chica se había alejado del lugar

- Cállate idiota...-le dijo Marik enojado al escuchar las risas de Yami...-además funciono, yo no veo que tu estés haciendo algo... ¿Qué esperas aquí hay muchas chicas?...

- A no ni lo pienses, no lo haré que pasara si Yugi se entera...no lo haré...

- ¿Que? Y a mi si que me mate mi hikari ¿cierto?...

- No seas dramático, además tú fuiste el que eligió ese camino, yo tengo otros métodos más efectivos-dijo Yami con una sonrisa...

- ¿A si y que piezas hacer...o gran faraón?- le dijo el rubio en con sarcasmo...

- Simple...que no haz oído algo que se llama..."Magia"....-le dijo Yami con una sonrisa y sacando una carta de su deck...- Bien pues prepárate esto será genial....

El ambiente comenzó a cambiar, una niebla color oscuro apareció y comenzó cubrir el centro de juegos, hasta que de pronto Yami levanto la carta y de ella salio una criatura color café, de grandes ojos color violeta y manitas y pies color verde, saltando y acercándose a Yami de forma graciosa, haciendo que esta vez Marik se riera de el...pero el faraón ignoro sus burlas y la pequeña criaturita al ser visto por una chica llamo a sus amigas para que lo vieran también...

- Miren chicas ese un hermoso juguete...- le dijo la chica al creer que Kuribo era algún juguetito de felpa...

- ¿Oye guapo nos dejas verlo?...- le dijo una atractiva chica rubia al faraón...el se sonrojo y le entrego a la criaturita que traía en sus brazos...- genial gracias guapo....-le da un beso a Yami en la mejilla, siendo observado por un furioso Marik ya que el en lugar de recibir un cariñito, recibió un carterazo...

- De nada...- le dijo Yami mirando como al chica se alejaba con Kuribo en brazos, siendo perseguida por el resto de chicas todas se reunieron en circulo para ver al juguete como ellas lo llamaban...excelente momento para que Bakura actuara....

- Bien Bakura el momento ha llegado...-le dijo el rubio mirando a Bakura...

- Al fin... se tardaron mucho...

- Ya cállate ladroncito, solo hazlo en silencio antes que pierda la paciencia

- Que enojón...pero en fin lo haré...-Bakura extiende su mano-...bien cosa rara...ya que te atreviste a retar al gran, magnifico, perfecto ladrón de tumbas ahora lo pagaras...

- Ladroncito déjate de estupideces y hazlo de una maldita vez, Kuribo no estará en este mundo por mucho tiempo...

- Bien lo haré...vete al infierno cosa rara...

- ¿Qué no era al reino de las sombras?- Le dijo el rubio...

- Solo era para que sintiera miedo...

- ¿O rayos que acaso no piensas? es una cosa rara, no tiene sentimientos...-le dijo Yami

- Ya cállate tu que sabes...- dijo el albino mirando a otro lado...

- Ya como digas me vale...ahora ¡¡corran!!...- Yami sale corriendo...

- Idiota esperanos...- le dijeron ambos espíritus yendo tras Yami... al momento de irse, la niebla se fue llevándose con ella al pequeño peluche color café...ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes...

- ¿Vieron eso?- pregunto un a chica con miedo mirando a sus amigas...

- No... ¿que cosa...?

Todas las chicas solo miraban unas a otras y no decían nada en verdad les pareció muy raro, que de repente desapareciera el curiosos peluche, pero prefirieron no hacer preguntas, además el dueño de el, también ya se había marchado...prefirieron cambiar de tema....

Mientras tanto los 3 espíritus, corrían apresurados queriendo alcanzar a Yami y lo lograron cuando el faraón había llegado con sus hikaris...

- Faraón idiota que no puedes esperarnos- le dijo el albino agitado y respirando rápidamente por el esfuerzo que le había producido correr...

- ¿Kura que son esas palabras...?- le dijo Ryou mirando a Bakura con una expresión de enfado en su rostro...

- Pues es cierto...el idiota este no nos espero...

- Sip es cierto grandísimo estupido como te atreves hacernos esto...casi nos dejas con el paquete a nosotros...-dijo Marik mirando a Yami...

- ¿Cuál paquete Yami?- interrogo Yugi mirando a Yami...

- Hey no se quejen, arregle todo ¿o no? además les dije que corrieran y ustedes, se quedaron parados ahí como los dos idiotas que son, así que no se quejen ahora...

- Yami...- le dijo Yugi enojado...

- ¿Que? si es cierto...además donde estamos este lugar es un verdadero basurero....

Dijo Yami al ver el lugar, un sitio muy descuidado lleno de basura, casi en ruinas y ante la presencia de los chicos un viejo edificio con un rotulo casi a medio caerse, que decía Restaurant Gourmet" parecía que en sus buenos tiempos, fuera un restaurante pero ahora al ver de Yami, no era mas que un basurero...

- ¿Van a demoler este edificio Yugi?- pregunto Yami mirando a Yugi, mientras el chico solo negaba con la cabeza, para que el espíritu ya no siguiera preguntando...- ¿que sucede? ¿Por que todos tienen esa expresión extraña en sus rostros...?

Dijo Yami al ver la cara de aflicción que todos los chicos tenían...

- Hikari tu dijiste que este lugar fue un restaurante, pero ahora no es mas que un basurero ¿lo van a demoler hikari?-pregunto Bakura señalando el viejo edificio...-¿Qué sucede? -La misma expresión de negación fue lo que hizo Ryou hacia su Yami...

- O Ra un lugar así, nunca a existido en Egipto ¿cierto Malik...?- dijo Marik mientras miraba a su hikari, que hacia la misma mueca de negación...

- Por un demonio ¿que sucede aquí?-dijo Bakura enojado al no recibir respuesta de parte de nadie...

- Es simple...-dijo Joey mientras miraba el suelo...-este lugar es el que me heredo mi padre...-dijo con tristeza, mientras sostenía en una mano las escrituras del lugar...

Los tres espíritus comenzaron a reír, pensado que lo que había dicho Joey era una broma...

- Este mortal si que me ha hecho reír...-dijo Bakura mirando a Joey...

- No en serio... ¿donde estamos?- dijo Yami guardado la compostura...

- Yami cállate, no es correcto reírse de los demás...

- Pero hikari si es cierto...

- Y tu Marik deja de reírte...

Los chicos estaban con una expresión de enojo, y tristeza a la vez los 3 espíritus miraron a sus hikaris, dándose cuenta que no era una broma...

- Por Ra es cierto...-dijo Marik, poniéndose serio de una sola vez...

-¿En serio? O rayos....-dijo Bakura mirando el lugar...

Nadie dijo nada, cuando en la lejanía una lujosa limosina color negro se miraba aparecer...los chicos no se percataron de su presencia hasta que un chico alto, de cabello color café y ojos azules bajo de ella, muy bien conocidos para ellos...

- Ja, miren a quienes tenemos aquí...al perro faldero de Joey Wheeler, y a su grupo de perdedores...

Los espíritus al escuchar ese insulto, querían ir a golpearlo siendo detenidos por sus hikaris...

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya veo como están con el perro, les encantan los basureros como este ¿cierto...?-dijo el chico con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro...

- Estupido Kaiba...

Joey perdió la paciencia y quería golpear a Kaiba, pero el fue mas rápido y evito el golpe tomando a Joey de la mano que lo quería golpear con gran fuerza...

- Que patético eres Wheeler... pero calma no vengo a pelear contigo...perdedor...- le dijo Kaiba soltándolo del agarre...

- Vengo a ver este lugar, este es un sitio excelente para mi nueva distribuidora de juegos...

- ¿Piensas demoler este lugar...?- le dijo Yugi mirando a Kaiba con preocupación...

- Si pero este sitio ya esta apunto de caerse no habrá problema, los trabajadores no les costara mucho derribar este sitio, solo falta comprárselo a su dueño y este sitio será la de la corporación Kaiba...

- Pues tengo noticias para ti gato sarnoso...-le dijo Joey mirando a Kaiba...-este sitio es mío, y no esta a en venta, además pronto será transformado en un lujoso restaurante...- sus amigos solo se impresionaron y miraron a Joey preocupados por lo que el chico decía...

- Debí suponerlo...este sitio tiene tu nombre en todo el lugar...sip dice perdedor... ¿lo van a arreglar? necesitarían una fortuna para hacer eso...pero en fin no me importa hagan lo que quieran, ya sabes perro si este sitio no se arregla en 2 semanas la corporación Kaiba lo comprara y tu grandísimo perdedor te quedaras sin nada... llorando como el perro faldero que eres...

- Estupido...

- Calmate viejo...

- Suéltame Tristan...

- No dejen que muerda su correa...hasta pronto perdedores...-les dijo Kaiba despidiendo con su mano a los chicos mientras se alejaba en su limosina...

- ¿Qué lo vamos a arreglar Joey?...-dijo la chica mirando a su amigo...

- Chicos por favor, se los ruego se los imploro ayúdenme no podré arreglar este sitio antes de 2 semanas yo solo...por favor se los pido...-dijo Joey poniendo sus manos juntas en oración...

Los chicos no dijeron nada, estaban metidos en un gran aprieto debían ayudar a Joey con el lugar antes que se rompiera el plazo que Kaiba había dado, los mas pronto posible ya que si se tardaban mas de 2 semanas aquel sitio seria historia del pasado...

CONTINUARA.....

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola a todas y a todas me tarde un poquitin en actualizar pero aquí esta...espero que les haya gustado...

YAMI: A mi me gusto...solo esa parte que le ayude al patético del ladroncito, no eso no me gusto...

BAKURA: Ni te hagas que bien que lo hiciste con gusto además recibiste un besito...

HOLLY: ¿Umm?...y espero que no te hayas emocionado mucho por eso Yami...

YAMI: He pues yo...sin comentarios...

HOLLY: ¿Umm?...en fin agradecemos los reviews que hemos recibido...

BAKURA: Mi actuación estelar les esta gustado, gracias a mi, este fic ha recibido muchos reviews...

YAMI: No seas estupido que en el fic, la estrella soy yo...

KAIBA: Nop ambos se equivocaban la estrella soy yo...

HOLLY: Ya calmense chicos, todos lo son pero calmense de una vez...ahora agradecer los reviews que nos han enviado...

KAIBA: Bueno como yo soy la estrella yo agradeceré...

YAMI: ¿Qué?

HOLLY: Ya calmate Yami esta bien hazlo Kaiba...

KAIBA: Excelentote agradezco los reviews mandados por: Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Shi, Guerra Lunar un besote grande para esta chica... y el reviews mandado por La Princesa de los Sajayin...

HOLLY: Que galante estas hoy Kaiba...se nota que no sabes lo que te espera para el próximo capitulo

KAIBA: ¿Qué me espera?

YAMI: No preguntes por su mirada, presiento que no te gustara saberlo...

HOLLY: Sip Yami tiene razón mejor continuemos...

KAIBA: ¿?

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Amiga me da mucho gusto encontrarte por aquí...

RYOU: Muchos besos...

HOLLY: Oigan chicos han venido muy regalones esta vez, a todas les están regalando besos...

RYOU: Sip excelente...y pues si la estrella la vi junto con Kura...

BAKURA: Si es cierto, pero el muy malo no me quiere decir su deseo porfis Ale, hazlo que me lo diga...

RYOU: A claro que no Kura, ya te dije si te lo digo no se cumplirá...

HOLLY: Igual pasa con el deseo de Yami y Yugi ninguno lo quiere decir, ya que si lo hacen no se cumplirá tampoco...y sip la estrella fue vista por Marik y Malik...y al igual que todos pudieron su deseo... y la familia unida, pues sip Mokuba tendrá la familia unida que quiere pero eso tomara un poquitin...

RYOU: Si tu solo sigue leyendo y espero que te guste...

BAKURA: Hasta pronto un besote grande...

HOLLY: Esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez...

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Chica me alegro encontrarte por aquí...

YAMI: Y nos alegra saber que este fic te este gustado...

YUGI: Te mando un besote enorme y un abraso de oso...

HOLLY: Insisto están muy regalones ustedes esta vez...

YAMI: Tranquila yo te doy un besote un abraso de osote...

HOLLY: Gracias mi lindo Yami...

YUGI: Y pues sip, quizás la falta de cariño hace a Kaiba actuar de esa forma...

HOLLY: Y una aclaración en el fic Gosaguro Kaiba, es el padre biológico de Mokuba, Noa y Seto claro, es decir el no los adopto no es como la serie, es diferente...

YUGI: Si es que bueno a Holly le gusta hacer las cosas un poquitin diferentes...

HOLLY: Así es me gusta darle un toque diferente a la serie y a otros fics...pero en fin...Noa en este caso no es amargado como en la serie, al contrario se parece a Mokuba y claro también tiene algo de Kaiba...

NOA: Espero que poquito...

KAIBA: ¿Noa?

NOA: Solo bromeaba Seto...-pensando-pero es la verdad...

HOLLY: Si claro...en fin me alegra que te haya gustado...y espero encontrarte aquí otra vez...

YUGI: Hasta la próxima...

**SHI:**

HOLLY: Chica me alegro encontrarte por aquí...y lo había dicho pero muchas gracias, ya que por tus charlas por MSN se me ocurrió la idea para este fic en verdad te lo agradezco...

BAKURA: Yo te envió un besote enorme...

HOLLY: ¿Y un abraso no Baku?

BAKURA: He, he...no eso tengo muy malos recuerdos por los abrazos...-sosteniéndose el cuello- mejor un beso...

HOLLY: Sip te entiendo ya he sufrido los abrazos de Marik...o casi muero en el intento...

YAMI: Si es cierto, pero ese patético cuidatumbas me las pagara...

BAKURA: Y su hikari estupido también casi mata a mi Dagel...no se lo perdonare jamás...

HOLLY: Ya chicos calma...y pues si no me gusta sacar mucho al abuelo de Yugi en los fics...no a veces no lo mato simplemente lo envió de viaje...es que se me hace un personaje bastante complicado...además, si te das cuenta ni en la serie le dan mucha partición pero en fin...me alegro que te gustara el capitulo inicial y espero que te guste este

BAKURA: Dagel...querida ven y sacame de este lió...

HOLLY: A no ni lo intentes Baku, como ya sabes que papel interpretaras ya te me quieres escapar...

YAMI: Que cobarde, yo ya se que papel me tocara y no me quejo...

BAKURA: Pero mi papel es denigrante...

HOLL: Silencio nada de quejas...

BAKURA: ¿Por qué me mandaste con ella mi linda Dagel...?

YAMI: Será que algo le hiciste...

BAKURA: Déjame pensar...

YAMI: No...-asustado- no lo hagas con el poco cerebro que tienes estaremos aquí por otros 5 mil años...

BAKURA: Idiota como te atreves a decirme eso...

HOLLY: Chicos, chicos calmense o me las pagaran muy caro por sus jueguitos...

BAKURA: Si no estamos jugando...estamos...

HOLLY: ¿Qué están haciendo que?

BAKURA: Nada, nada...mejor me cayó...

YAMI: Que inteligente te ves calladito ladroncito...

HOLLY: Y tu ni te aproveches Yami...bueno chica me despido y muchas gracias hasta pronto...

**GUERRA LUNAR:**

HOLLY: Chica me alegra encantarte por aquí...

KAIBA: Y ya sabes te envió en beso y...

JOEY: Y abraso...

BAKURA: Y otra beso...

KAIBA: ¿Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?

BAKURA: Tranquilízate mortal, venimos a saludar a Guerra Lunar y a Rex...

JOEY: Hay gato dale chance a los demás, ya que también somos sus preferidos...

KAIBA: A si pues...

HOLLY: Chicos, chicos los invite para que saludaran a GL-san y a Rex-san no para que se pelearan entre ustedes...

KAIBA: Oigan y como esta eso que yo pierdo toda mi fortuna y el perro faldero se queda con todo es un robo...

HOLLY: Oye Kaiba calmate que no será de esa forma así que no te alteres...

JOEY: Oye esa idea me gustaba...

BAKURA: Yo apoyo a Guerra Lunar y Rex quiero ver al niño rico arruinado...buajajaja....

HOLLY: Ni lo piensen, además nada de risas sarcásticas Baku...tranquilos ya lo sabrán por ahora tengan un poco de paciencia que será dentro de pronto...

YAMI: Hey no me parece justo que todos siempre me quieran hacer sufrir a mí...

HOLLY: Calma que no serás el único que sufrirás...

KAIBA: Ya vieron su mirada no me gusta...

JOEY: A mi me da mellito esa mirada...

HOLLY: Calma no se me emocionen muchachos, que por ahora no lo sabrán...

KAIBA: Y que perdida de tiempo ver tontas estrellas voladoras que patético capitulo...

HOLLY: Oye Kaiba a todos les gusto así que no me lo insultes...

JOEY: Además que estupido eres a Guerra Lunar y su amigo Rex también les gusto hasta querían pedir un deseo...

KAIBA: Chica el único deseo que necesitas soy yo...

BAKURA: Oye, oye no te robes cámara que ella también me quiere a mi...

JOEY: Y no se olviden del perro es decir de Joey...

HOLLY: Y por cierto Yugi la chica tiene una pregunta que hacerte...

YUGI: (Sonrojado) ¿En serio que cosa?

KAIBA: No le digas, no le digas...

HOLLY: Claro que si, la chica dice que eres un ángel muy lindo y si te dolió cuando Ra te dejo en la tierra...

YUGI: He, he...-se puso muy rojo y no pudo contestar...

HOLLY: Malvados por su culpa Yugi se puso nervioso...

BAKURA: Pobre enano que pregunta mas bochornosa...

JOEY: Oye Bakurin a mi amigo no le dice enano...

HOLLY: Chicos ya nos distrajimos otra vez...o diantres, JAMÁS oiganlo bien JAMÁS los vuelvo a invitar a contestar un reviews...

TODOS: Noooo....- Llorando...

HOLLY: Pues si no quieren que sea así, compórtense...

YAMI: Chicos más le vale hacerlo...por su bien....

KAIBA: (Con voz romántica) Querida....y por supuesto tu deseo se hace realidad....un abraso y beso enorme del gran, galante, guapo, bello, único y extraordinario...Seto Kaiba...

Bakura y Joey lloraban por que la chica no les pidió besos a ellos...

KAIBA: Eso es lo malo de ser tan guapo...y atractivo...

HOLLY: ¿Y a este que le pico...?

YAMI: Yo creo que ya se le subió el agua...

HOLLY: Si eso debe ser...bueno, chica espero que te haya gustado este champer, hasta pronto...

KAIBA: Magnifico, galante....

BAKURA Y JOEY: ¡¡CALLATE...!!

KAIBA: Están celosos por que Guerra Lunar me prefiere a mi, par de loser...-sacándoles la lengua...

HOLLY: Ya calmense de una vez...mejor continuemos...

**LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAJAYIN:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bien que te haya gustado el champer anterior, espero que este también te haya gustado...

YAMI: Ya lo sabia no podía faltar yo te mando un beso y un abraso...

HOLLY: Oye chico lindo no te emociones que me pondré celosa...

YAMI: Calma solo es para tener contentas a alas admiradoras...

HOLLY: Si pero no te emociones tanto...no es broma...envíale todos los besos que quieras...

YAMI: Tengo que admitir que esta chica tiene muy buenos gustos...

HOLLY: Ya se te subió el agua también

YAMI: Ya me calme, solo me emocione un poquitin...

HOLLY: Si claro...y chica que bueno que te haya hecho reír ya que ese era el objetivo...me alegro saber que te gustara...

YAMI: Si mi actuación...pero eso de "Amiguitos" no me lo recuerdes me da ganas de vomitar...

MARIK Y BAKURA: Lo mismo decimos...

HOLLY: Ya, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y hasta pronto...

YAMI: Saludos...

HOLLY: Bueno ente me despido y muchas gracias por mandar sus preciosos reviews espero que les siga gustando...nos escribimos prontos...

Atentamente.-

HOLLY MOTTO.-

"PORFIS DEJEN REVIEWS"


	3. Capitulo 3: Lo Intimido y Todo lo Perdio

**CAPITULO 3: "LO INTIMIDO Y TODO LO PERDIO"**

Mientras la limosina color negro se alejaba en el horizonte hasta desaparecer por completo su ocupante estaba feliz por haber humillado a "ese tajo de perdedores" como el solía llamar a Yugi y sus amigos...

- Ja, ja, Estupidos la cara de preocupación del perro faldero, la cara estupida de Yugi, la cara de enojados de los patéticos resucitados y la cara de idiota del resto, tajo de perdedores...no se como puede existir gente así..Debería ver alguna ley que prohíba que un perro y sus amigos perdedores anden por la calle...

Dijo el chico recordando el actuar de Yugi y sus amigos, en verdad los había hecho preocuparse y eso para Kaiba era un logro ya que lo que más disfrutaba era hacer sufrir a los demás, sin importar sus sentimientos...

- ¿Adonde iremos señor Kaiba?- pregunto el chofer mirando a Kaiba por el espejo retrovisor...

- A la corporación...-dijo el chico en tono serio como siempre se caracterizaba, para lego abrir sus portafolios y sacar de el su computadora...- ahora veamos cuanto a crecido mi fortuna...-dijo Kaiba mirando con una sonrisa a la maquina...

Mientras tanto en el viejo edificio...ciertos rubio estaba hincado en la calle, llorando y con sus manos en oración para convencer a sus amigos, de que lo ayudaran...

- Pero Joey todos hemos ahorrado para nuestros planes a futuro...-dijo un pequeño chico egipcio mirando a Joey...

- Joey tu sabes lo mucho que deseo entrar a la academia de danza...

- Si Tea, pero con el dinero que ganemos aquí, podrás comprar tu propia academia de danza...

- Y tú sabes cuanto he soñado con un auto de carreras viejo...

- Si Tristan pero con el dinero que ganemos podrás comprar 1 millón de autos... (N/A: Nah que exagerado)

- Joey...nosotros...

- A no ni lo pienses Yugi sabes lo que nos ha costado...lo que me ha costado reunir el dinero para el auto...no...no lo podemos desperdiciar, invertir en este lugar es como...

- ¿Pero Yami...?-dijo el chico con tristeza mirando a su Yami con ojos brillantes...y haciendo un puchero...

- A no eso no funcionara Yugi...-Yami mira a otro lado...- Hemos tenido que hacer mucho sacrificios para juntar el dinero y tu lo quieres votar aquí... no hikari...

- Y tu ni lo pienses hikari...-dijo Bakura al ver al misma mirada de parte de su hikari...

- Pero Kura...debemos ayudarlo, los amigos se ayudan en tiempos difíciles...

- Genial tengo una ventaja, no soy su amigo-dijo el roba tumbas mirando con una sonrisa a su hikari...

- Si no es tu amigo...tus 2 amigos están ahí...en el-señalando a Yami...-en el-señalando a Marik- esa es tu banda...y estoy seguro que les ayudaras si tuvieras que hacerlo...

- ¿Estas loco?

- Vamos Marik, no creo que tu...

- Pero hikari hemos ahorrado para viajar a Hawai y tomar unas vacaciones lejos de tu hermana...y la bruja esta feliz y ahora tu me quieres hacer dar el dinero para arreglar...algo imposible...

- Claro que es posible, con el dinero de, todo esto funcionara...

- Si funcionara para que se termine de caer...no Malik...yo no quiero dar el dinero...

- Pero si yo te ayude a robarlo me toca la mitad a mi...

- Seh, pero ya habíamos acordado para que lo ocuparíamos no podemos cambiar de idea ahora...

Dijo el espíritu mirando a otros lado mientras cruzaba los brazos al igual que los otros 2 espíritus...y todo para no ver el puchero de sus hikaris es que sencillamente no se podían resistir a contradecir esa carita tierna...y por evitar la mirada de los chicos, todos los chicos espíritus y amigos menos hikaris miraron a Joey y vieron su mirada era aun mas tierna que la de los hikaris... sus ojitos grandes, brillosos, las lagrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas, la mueca de tristeza de su boca y sus cejas arqueadas en tristeza...

Los chicos e quedaron sin habla al ver esa mirada... y se decían como podía ser posible que el chico haya aprendido tan rápido la mirada que lo hacia dudar en tantas ocasiones...

- He, he...

Vamos espíritus lindos...acepten...chicos, estoy seguro que con las ganancias, podrán comprar lo que desean solo tienen que tener algo de paciencia...por favor...por favor...- la ultima petición la hizo con mas sentimiento que conmovió hasta el mas duro corazón...

- Ta´bien...- dijo Bakura con enfado...-Grrr maldito mortal...

- Gracias Kura...-le dijo su hikari abrazando a su parte oscura...

- Seh, seh no exageres tanto hikari...

- Y tú mi lindo y guapo faraón...-le dijo Yugi a Yami mirándolo con tristeza...

- He, he...-pensado- maldita sea no tengo escapatoria- esta bien hikari...Joey gana...

- Por eso te amo...-le dijo el chico abrazando a Yami...

- ¿Y tu mi buen mozo Yami?- le dijo un chico de cabellera rubia ceniza mirando a su Yami, con tristeza...

- Nah esa táctica no funcionara conmigo... Malik olvídalo quiero esas vacaciones lejos de la bruja...

- Malik..."Si no me ayudas juro que me busco a otro Yami..."

- "No te creo capaz"...

- "Pruébame"

- "No, mejor lo dejamos así"...esta bien hikari el estupido este gana...

- Gracias lindo, bello, precioso...

- Ya no digas mas mentiras que no te creo...-le dijo Marik mirando a su hikari...

- Chicos gracias...

Se acerco el rubio a abrazar a los chicos y todos sus amigos se reunieron con el para un abraso de grupo mitras que los Yamis se apartaban y comentaban de cómo habían sido obligado a aceptar el plan del rubio...

- Maldito mortal, por su culpa ahora tendré que trabajar...

- ¿Tu? Ja, ja...-dijo el egipcio mirando a Bakura...

- ¿Y tu de que te ríes? También te harán trabajar...

- Seh pero mi hikari y yo ya hemos trabajado, mientras que tu...

- ¿Mientras que yo que?...-dijo el albino mirando enojado al moreno...

- Que tu solo sirves de cleptómano...

- Ya te enseñare que seré buen empleado... ya veras...

Mientas que ambos espíritus discutían, Yami pensaba en voz alta sus propias desgracias....

- Por Ra esto será un desastre, yo también he trabajado, pero en un restaurante...eso jamás...

Grave error fu escuchado por ambos espíritus que olvidaron su discusión y prefirieron mofarse por un momento de las penas del faraón...

- El gran faraón, manitas de seda tendrá que trabajar que desgracia...- dijo Bakura con sarcasmo...

- Tú ni hables ladroncito, que por lo menos yo ya he trabajado y tu solo haz robado...cleptómano...

- Te costara a adaptarte a la vida honesta Bakurin...

- Esperen y les enseñare, que el gran ladrón de tumbas Bakura, puede hacer cualquier estupido trabajo que le impongan...-dijo el albino con orgullo

- Si claro...eso abra que verlo...

- ¿A con que dudan de mi capacidad?

- No dudamos de tu capacidad Bakura...dudamos de tu habilidad...

- Mira estupido morenito...-recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por su atrevimiento...

- No te burles de mi hermoso tono de piel, o la pagaras...

- Ja, ja eso estuvo bueno...-dijo el faraón burlándose, de la discusión de ambos espíritus...

- Bien que tal si hacemos un trato, el que pueda realizar mejor el trabajo en el restaurante...pagara todo un día de juego en las cosas raras de la Arcada...-dijo el albino extendiendo su mano...para que sus "Amigos" le colocaran su mano, sobre la suya...(N/A: Yami y el resto me odiaran por ese comentario)

- Me parece bien...-dijo el egipcio poniendo su mano sobre la de Bakura...

- Bien, pero con una condición...-advirtió el faraón...

- ¿Cual condición faraoncito? A ya se, ¿Que tu no tengas que hacer nada...y solo presentar tu linda carita?- le dijo Bakura mirando con una sonrisa a Yami...

- Ja, ja eso estuvo bueno compañero- le dijo el egipcio, mientas chocaba su mano con la de Bakura...

- Ja, ja...que graciosos...-dijo el faraón con sarcasmo...

- Ta´bien, ¿De que se trata?...-dijo el albino

- Bien ya que ninguno, de nosotros sabrá quien hace mejor el trabajo, ni mucho menos nos podremos de acuerdo...que tal si damos una semana, el que mejor haga su trabajo será el ganador, pero...ahí esta el pero... el que lo dirá será Joey...

- ¿Y por que ese patético mortal? ¿Ha?- pregunto el egipcio mirando a Joey...

- Simple el es el dueño del restaurante...

- Si pero nosotros y nuestros hikaris la darán dinero también...seremos socios el lo dijo...

- Quizás, pero ser socios de algo no significa que te convertirás en el dueño, seremos socios con Joey, pero el restaurante será de el, no nuestro...

- No, me parece...-dijo el egipcio...

- ¿Y por que no cuidatumbas?

- Es capaz que el Bakurin amenaza al mortal de Joey y se hará llamar ganador...

- A no si alguien, amenaza, tortura o envía al reino de las sombras a Joey perderá el trato... (N/A: Pobre Joey no sabe lo que le espera)

- Ustedes par de idiotas, me toman como si fuera Seth en persona...-dijo el albino ofendido por lo que ambos espíritus decían...

- ¿Qué no lo eres?...

- Mira Maldito morenito...

- Mira estupido viejo, acepta el trato como lo planteamos o tu pagaras todo un día en las cosas raras, sin siquiera tener este estupido trato...

- A si aprovéchense de los humildes...-dijo el albino mirando a otro lado...

- ¿Humildes donde?- dijo el egipcio mirando a Bakura con desconfianza

- Yo creo que el ladroncito, ya se siente perdedor por eso esta alucinando...-dijo Yami con una sonrisa...

- Mira idota deja de burlarte de mi personalidad humilde...

- ¿Personalidad humilde?...¿Kura estas enfermo?...- el pobre ladrón de tumbas se puso rojo, ante el comentario de su hikari y al ver a todos sus amigos mirando no hallaba donde esconderse para no ser visto...ni si quiera encontraba las palabras adecuadas para defenderse...

- Ja, ja...-ambos espíritus estallaron en risa al escuchar que el mismo hikari de Bakura, afirmaba lo que ellos en mas de 5 mil años sabían muy bien...

- Supongo que la presión de un trabajo ya te afecto la cabeza...-dijo cierto rubio dueño del restaurante...

- Miren ustedes...-dijo Bakura con odio en su mirada...-tu, tu y tu...deja de reírte...y tu patético mortal, perro faldero...deja de decir estupideces que no me conoces, lo suficiente como para juzgarme...

- Ya este bien, relájate...que genio...en fin...

- Chicos comenzaremos, la reparaciones inmediatamente...-dijo el pequeño albino queriendo que su Yami se tranquilizara...

- Si...-gritaron todos ante el entusiasmo del chico...

- Bien y ustedes par de idiotas...-dijo Bakura dirigiéndose a Yami y a Marik...

- Oye ten mas respeto soy tu faraón y en Egipto te hubiera mando a cortar la patética cabeza que tienes por ese insulto...

- Seh...lo que sea...-dijo el egipcio dándole nula importancia a las palabras de Yami...

- Bien, escúchenme el trato se llevara acabo cuando el lugar sea inaugurado y cada uno sepamos que trabajo desempeñaremos... y tendrá el lapso de una semana luego de inaugurado terminado el tiempo sabremos quien es el mejor-dijo el egipcio poniendo en claro las normas del trato y el premio al ganador

- Seguramente, por mis referencias que cuentan ya 5 mil años de antigüedad, seré el gerente del lugar trabajo fácil, ustedes estarán a mi cargo...-dijo el faraón con orgullo...

- Si claro, el tirano de siempre...-le dijo el Bakura con fastidio...

- Mira solo por que se que ese será mi trabajo, no te respondo como te lo mereces...

- No seas idiota faraón claro que tu no tendrás ese puesto, si alguien se lo merece ese soy yo...

Ambos espíritus miraron a Bakura, impresionados por lo que el albino había dicho y luego se miraron entre ellos y las risas no se hicieron esperar, por lo gracioso que se le hizo lo que el roba tumbas dijo...

- ¿Qué a caso soy una cosa que da risa?, dije un chiste o que...-pregunto ofendido el albino, haciendo que ambos espíritus se rieran a un mas...- ya inmundas momias, putrefactas....

Ahora por su comentario, a ambos espíritus se les subieron los colores al rostro, pero no era de vergüenza, al contrario era de cólera y enojo por el comentario de Bakura...

- Mira Bakurin...-dijo el egipcio tomando del cuello a Bakura haciendo que todos los chicos vieran la escena...

- Marik deja tus cóleras por el día de hoy ¿si?- le dijo su hikari, mirando con fastidio a su Yami...

- Déjame arreglar esto en paz hikari, no te metas......-volviendo a mirar al albino- jamás oyelo bien...¡¡¡JAMAS!!!...-le dijo el egipcio gritándole en le cara a Bakura...

- Guacala, se nota que la putrefacción, ha llegado hasta tu aliento, lavate la boca mas seguido, o por lo menos usa una menta...-le dijo el albino mirando a otro lado aguantando la respiración...

- Invecil...-eso hizo enojar a un mas al egipcio...

- Que sucio eres, no te lavas la boca, que asco...-le dijo el faraón mirando con ganas de vomitar al moreno...

- Y tu cállate Yami...- le dijo enojado el egipcio señalando a Yami sin soltar a Bakura...

- Chicos ya, su clase de higiene, ya estuvo bueno podemos ir a pensar como arreglaremos este ¿sitio?-dijo Tristan queriendo llamar la atención de los espíritus...

- Cállate...

El egipcio levanto su mano y señalo a Tristan el cual se quedo inmóvil ante los poderes de Marik...

- Marik ya estuvo bueno...suelta a Bakura, libera a Tristan y relájate...antes que yo deje este puño...-dijo amenazando con su puño a su Yami...-en tu cara de "estrella de cine" (Sarcasmo) que tienes...

- No con mi hermoso rostro no te metas-dijo con preocupación mientras apartaba su mano del cuello de Bakura...

- Vaya, vaya veo que tienes tu punto débil...

- Y tú ni te hagas Kura que también, si sigues con tus berrinches, te dejo sin tu crema para el cuerpo...

- ¿Qué pero yo que hice?- dijo el roba tumbas, mientras lloraba cómicamente suplicando piedad a su hikari...siendo observado por un Yami de lo mas divertido...

- Y hablando de patéticos...

- Ni opines Yami, o tu gel para el cabello jamás será visto nuevamente, por tus ojos...

- No hikari, no seas malo, me portare bien por favor...

- ¡¡Piedad!!

Era lo que los tres espíritus gritaban queriendo conseguir algo se esa palabra de sus hikaris...

- Que exagerados...

Pensaron el resto del grupo, al ver a los 3 espíritus hincados ante la mirada seria de sus hikaris...

Mientras que algunos querían ablandar el corazón de sus hikaris, el corazón de otros se miraba que jamás seria ablandado por nada...

Una limosina color negro se miro estacionarse en frente de un gran edificio denle en la puerta de entrada habían muchas personas, con carteles y se miraban muy furiosos....

- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- dijo el joven ejecutivo de la corporación, al ver a la multitud dirigirse a el con sus rostros enfurecidos, siendo detenidos al instante por los guardias de la corporación...

- No se acerquen...

Grito uno de los guardias hacia la enojada multitud sin obtener resultados...

- Maldito muchachito...- le dijo un hombre muy enojado dirigiéndose a Kaiba

- Oye invecil, a mi no me insultas...

- Mira niño por tu culpa nuestras tiendas, de juegos electrónicos han quebrado... tus patéticos artefactos nos han llevado a al ruina....-dijo otro hombre intentado alcanzar a Kaiba sin lograr hacerlo...

- Queremos que nos regreses nuestro dinero...

Toda la multitud afirmo y comenzaron a gritar insultos, peticiones y ofensas al joven ejecutivo...

- Miren cretinos vean sus contratos, no hay reembolso de nada, vayan a gritarle a otro no a mi...

Dijo Kaiba mientras intentaba caminar hacia su oficina, ayudado por los guardias abriéndose paso ante la multitud...

- ¡¡NOS LA PAGARAS KAIBA...!!

Ese fue la ultima amenaza que escucho Kaiba, antes que las puertas de vidrio se cerraran impidiendo que los sonidos del exterior se escucharan...

- Malditos sujetos, ya los veré en corte y los demandaré por insultar a un prestigiado ejecutivo...

Dijo el chico con odio mientras se arreglaba su gabardina color blanco, ya que por tantos empujones, se había desarreglado...

- Bien ya me preocupare de eso luego...ahora trabajar...

Kaiba tomo su maletín que había colocado en el piso y se dirigió al ascensor que lo llevaría hasta su oficina...

Mientras que todo aquello ocurría en la casa de Kaiba, donde aguardaban sus hermanos la situación para el menor de ellos era llena de tristeza...

- Joven Mokuba el desayuno ya esta listo... ¿se lo sirvo?

Pregunto cariñosamente una de las tantas criadas de la residencia Kaiba, pero esta chica en particular le tenía un cariño especial a Mokuba ya que le recordaba a su pequeño hermanito, además desde muy joven había cuidado de Mokuba le tenia un cariño especial mas que a cualquier otro de los Kaiba...

- No gracias Kelly...-dijo el chico mitras seguía recostado sobre su cama...

- ¿Esta seguro? El cocinero preparo su platillo favorito, hot cakes con miel y mermelada...

Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la cama del Mokuba intentado llamar su atención...

- No me interesa...puedes comértelo tu si quieres...

- Vamos a ver joven ¿Qué le pasa?...

La chica había criado desde muy pequeño a Mokuba por eso le tenia gran confianza al igual que el se la tenia a ella, pero a un así no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar su sufrimiento...

- ¿Mi hermano Noa ya se fue?-Pregunto preocupado el chico intentando, cambiar un poco el tema...

- Si el joven Noa salio muy temprano, rumbo a la escuela...

- Ya veo...

- ¿Joven no me dirá lo que le pasa?

Volvió a preguntar la chica pero ahora con clara preocupación en su voz, lo cual Mokuba noto muy bien...

- Se que algo le pasa, por mas que quiera ocultarlo y no me mire a la cara...

El chico estaba recostado de lado, y no le había dado la cara a la chica ya que si lo hacia estaba seguro que se daría cuenta de su sufrimiento ya que sus lagrimas empezaban a parecer por sus mejillas...

- O Kelly...

El chico no soporto por mas tiempo su sufrimiento y se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo de la chica, como hacia un tiempo atrás cuando el chico era mas joven y tenia pesadillas en al noche, si no podía llegar Noa la chica iba y lo consolaba...

La chica sintió las ligeras gotas mojar su brazo, y comenzó acariciarle el cabello, como antes cuando el chico tenia pesadillas era su forma de tranquilizarlo, el chico poco a poco se fue calmando sin olvidar la tristeza reprimida en su corazón...

- Ahora dígame joven ¿Qué le pasa?...

- Kelly, me siento tan vació...

Dijo el chico con tristeza, mientras abrasaba a la chica, y sus lágrimas salían por sus ojos hasta resbalarse por sus mejillas y caer en el cuerpo de la que le daba cobijo entre sus brazos...

- ¿Y eso por que?

La chica comenzaba a escucharse preocupada, por lo que el chico decía, ya que la forma en que el chico expreso su pesar fue llena de sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que la chica jamás había escuchado de parte de Mokuba y eso la hizo preocuparse...

- Siento que toda mi vida ya no tiene sentido...

- Joven no diga eso...-dijo la chica con preocupación...

- Es cierto Kelly en algunos instantes desearía que mis padres me llevara con ella y que los tres pudiéramos estar muy felices en el cielo...

- ¿Por que piensa de esa forma? Ustedes tiene una vida por delante...-le dijo al chica preocupada al escuchar las palabras de Mokuba...

- ¿de que sirve? Si cada vez esa vida se pone complica más para mí...

- Toda la vida se complica para las personas joven, a veces diosito nos apreta un poco, pero jamás es demasiado, son pruebas que el pone para ver cuan fuerte somos, para resistirlas y cuando ve que las hemos superado con esfuerzo y con muchos sacrificios el nos traerá las mas infinita felicidad...

- ¿Tu crees que dios me traiga felicidad Kelly?

- Estoy segura que en estos intentes quizás su mundo se vea muy oscuro y toda su realidad sea muy triste, pero ya vera que todo eso cambiara para bien...-le dijo al chica con una sonrisa...

- Muchas gracias...

Le dijo el chico separándose del abraso y mirando con una sonrisa a la chica mientras se limpiaba alas lagrimas...

- Bien joven ¿Querrá comer o me dejare todos los hots cakes a mi?...- le dijo la chica gañéndole el ojo...

- Bien comeré, pero no deseo demasiado no tengo mucha hambre...

- Excelente ordenare que le traigan la comida...

La chica puso una sonrisa, al saber que había logrado convencer al chico para que comiera algo, a pesar de su tristeza...

Kaiba por fin había llegado a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio, dio un pequeño suspiro, luego saco su computadora portátil de su maletín y la encendió como era costumbre y se puso a navegar en la red para ver que tanto había crecido su fortuna en la bolsa de valores....sin imaginarse que en aquel instante encontraría una sorpresa

- Bien esto es excelente.... ¿que sucede?

Antes de logran ingresar a la pagina, recibía sus correos electrónicos leyó algunos de ellos, la mayoría era quejas, de personas inconformes con sus inventos que querían la devolución de su dinero...en otros habían amenazas de demandas, no les tomo importancia en su rostro de formo una mueca de enfado mientras borraba el resto que recibía a cada momento...

- Malditos, si no aprecian mi trabajo no tienen por que tenerlo...

Dijo con fastidio y enojo mientras le gritaba a la computadora...queriendo olvidar esos incidentes y buscando la pagina que era la más visitada por personas que tenían una parte o como Seto Kaiba toda su fortuna en la bolsa de valores....

- Estupidos ya me las pagaran, sufrirán cuando Seto Kaiba ya no invente mas artefactos de juegos solo en ese entonces aprenderán a respetar...

La página al fin fue encontrada por Kaiba, luego de acceder a su cuenta para ver cuanto había crecido su fortuna se encontró con una sorpresa...una terrible sorpresa...

- Al fin... ¿pero que rayos?

Kaiba se preocupo al ver antes de acceder a su cuenta una palabra en letras rojas **"****Warning" **

- ¿Qué pasa?

Jamás esa palabra había aparecido antes de acceder a su cuenta, sigue buscando hasta lograr encontrara con los nuevos donde siempre se miraba el incremento de su fortuna pero esta vez fue diferente...todo su rostro se empalideció, tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, sus ojos no habían pispileando...no creía lo que veía sus ojos...

- No puede ser...

Dijo con asombro al leer las cifras en la computadora, no podía creer lo que antes sus ojos se mostraban, jamás pensó leer tales cifras...

- He perdido, toda mi fortuna...

Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, era increíble lo que le había sucedido, siempre luego de ver lo que su fortuna se había incrementado una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios pero ahora...su rostro cambio a uno lleno de preocupación, indignación y decepción...

- ¡No puede ser!, ¡No puede ser!, ¡No puede ser!...

Eran las palabras que se repetía un y otra ves, lo había perdido absolutamente todo, no podía ser buscaba en ayuda por alguna solución pero no la encontraba, volvía entrara ala pagina esperando que aquello que vio fuera un broma, un error un virus...pero no era así, siempre le decía lo mismo...que su saldo hasta el momento era de...cero dólares...

Se contenía la cabeza, en señal de preocupación e impotencia, pero ya nada podía hacer, los minutos pasaron, y Kaiba aun buscaba con una chispa de esperanza pero por mas que buscaba los resultados eran los mismo...su fortuna que participaba en la bolsa de valores había tenido una baja y todo había sido perdido, debido aquel el proyecto fracaso...

El joven CEO estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrara a una gran calidad de personas que al parecer por su aspecto eran abogados, el joven al ver que había sido interrumpido se molesto además que ya estaba suficientemente preocupado por lo que acaba de leer como para atender algún problema de la compañía...

- Láguense no quiero ver a nadie, ¿Quién los dejo entrar?

- De nada sirve gritarnos joven Kaiba...-dijo un hombre muy bien vestido mientras sacaba unos papeles de su portafolio...

- ¿Qué rayos desean?

- Enojarse no solucionara las cosas- dijo otro mirando con una sonrisa, burlesca...

- Bien joven, aquí le traemos la resolución del juez...

- ¿Cuál juez? ¿De que están hablando?

- ¿Por que lo pregunta? Le hemos enviado muchos citatorios y usted no asistió a ninguno...

- ¿Citatorios? ¿Asistir? ¿Adonde?

- Le enviamos citatorios para que asintiera a la corte...nuestras clientes le pusieron una demanda joven...

- ¿Qué demanda?

- Por daños y perjuicios para su desgracia nuestros clientes ganaron los casos y ustedes perdió...

- ¿Pero que idiotez esta decidiendo? Si yo no asistí ninguno de mis abogados significa, no pude defender entonces ¿Como que sus clientes ganaron? Haré una contra demanda ahora mismo...

Dijo Kaiba mientras tomaba el teléfono para llamar a sus abogados, cuando los sujetos que lo habían llegado a visitar intervinieron...

- De nada servirá señor Kaiba esta resolución fue dictada por mas de 3 meses pero hasta ahora se hizo oficial...

- ¿Tres meses? ¿Y por que rayos no me avisaron?

Kaiba ya había perdido la paciencia, por la impertinencia de esos tipos tan engreídos y pretenciosos...Kaiba tomo los papeles que les ofrecían y leyó parte de ellos y lo que encontró en ellos no le agrado nada...

- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!!!!

Grito Kaiba al ver lo que en los papeles decía, con lo poco que Kaiba logro leer pudo darse cuenta que no era nada favorable para el y para sus pertenecías...

- Es simple señor Kaiba el juez decreto que ahora su compañía, su mansión, sus autos y todas sus posesiones les pertenecen ahora a nuestros clientes...

- ¿Pero que rayos están diciendo no puede ser?

- Mire señor Kaiba piense lo que quiere, pero es verdad, ya nada puede ser...aquí traemos la orden de desalojo le rogamos que deje la compañía por la buena y sus demás pertenecías o si no le ira peor...

- A mí nadie me va a quitar mi compañía...NADIE...

- Bien como quiera señor Kaiba pero nosotros ya preveimos esto...así que...Croquet enséñele al joven Kaiba la salida...

- Si señor...

Ante ellos apareció un sujeto alto musculoso, y fornido pero a pesar de eso Kaiba no se intimido y simplemente se acomodo en sus haciendo mientras el tipo se le acercaba...al estar cerca lo tomo de los brazos y lo caso lejos del lugar...Kaiba estaba furiosa por el trato y por el agarre...

- Suéltame maldito...suéltame...

El tipo obedeció lo soltó, al llegar a la planta baja de la compañía, quedo en medio de la acera la gente que pasaba lo miraba con desconfianza al ser sacado de esa forma tan violenta, que fue sacado del lugar...pero el no se quedaría tranquilo mirando con los brazos cruzados como su compañía le era arrebatada...

Pero al intentar volver entrar unos policías aun mas musculosos que el tipo que lo acababa de sacar lo tomaron de sus brazos y lo llevaron alejo de la compañía hasta llegar a la parte trasera del lugar y lo soltaron un bote de basura...Kaiba estaba furioso, no dejaba de decirles insultos a sus agresores pero también auque no lo admitiera estaba decepcionado...se levanto del cumbo que lo había dejado y les las arreglo para quitárselo de su trasero...y se alejo del lugar sabia que no podía hacer nada...saco un celular de su chaqueta y llamo a todos sus abogados los cuales le dieron la misma cantaleta...recibiendo también su carta de renuncia ya que se había enteraron que el había perdido todo y que ya no le podría pagar sus honorarios...

Era cierto, Kaiba ahora por primera vez se sintió miserable, todo se había terminado tan rápido y lo había perdido todo, su fortuna, su empresa sus cosas mas valiosas...todo...y ahora cuando meditaba mientras caminaba por las avenida se daba cuenta que también podía haber perdido a su familia...se sentó en una banca...y pensaba, puso sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzaba a recordar los incidentes anteriores...debido a su indiferencia y arrogancia podía haber perdido a lo mas valioso que tenia...su familia...

- Maky...Noa...

Decía en tono suave, y suplicante como rogando que tampoco su mala suerte se los hubiera quitado a ellos...

Mientras tanto los chicos ya había logrado sacar del banco la mayoría de sus ahorros y los Yamis no estaban nada contentos por eso...

- Hikari... por favor...no me hagas dar mi auto...-dijo Yami mientras abrasaba su billetera...y lloraba de una forma cómica...

- Hikari hermoso...nuestras vacaciones...lejos de la bruja de tu hermana...arruinadas...mahahaha...-también se ponía a llorar de una forma cómica...

- Hikari...no ayudes al rubio...no me hagas trabajar...muhahaha...

Todos los espíritus estaban muy tristes por lo que sus hikaris estaban por hacer pero sabían que por mas que rogaran y lloran no convencerían a sus hiráis de no dar el dinero para ayudar a Joey...

- Yami, tenemos que ayudar a Joey, ya veras pronto recobraremos lo que gastamos...

- Marik, Yami precioso ya habrán otras vacaciones...

- Kura no seas un exagerado...trabajar no es tan malo como piensas...

Por mas que sus hikaris querían convencer a sus Yamis no lo conseguían ellos seguían llorando y rogando que no lo hicieran pero era tarde...los chicos les quitaron el dinero de las manos a los Yamis y se lo dieron a Joey...el rubio estaba feliz ya que los trabajadores ya estaban haciendo su labor dentro de poco ese lugar seria transformado en un lujosos restaurante...

- Pronto le demostrare al gato sarnoso quien es Joey Wheeler...

Mientras todo aquello sucedía en la casa de Kaiba...en la silenciosa mansión, se escucho el tono tenue y apagado del timbre, una de las muchachas se acerco a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una sorpresa muy desagradable...

- Venimos a reclamar esta casa...

La mucha que abrió la puerta sus ojos se llenaron de impresión no creía lo que el tipo decía, pero luego de leer los papeles de desalojo se dio cuenta que no era una broma...

- ¿Qué basa Belinda?

- Tu eres uno de los dueños de las casa...-pregunto el hombre mirando a Mokuba...

- Si mi nombre es Mokuba Kaiba... ¿Quién es usted?

- Joven el señor Kaiba perdió un juicio y los señores ganaron el caso quedándose con todo lo que pertenece al señor Kaiba...

- Eso no puede ser-dijo con asombro el chico...

- Lo siento Joven, venimos a reclamar la casa le permitiremos sacar algunas de sus pertenecías pero...solo podrá ser unas cuatas algunas mudas de ropa y...

En ese momento aparece ante ellos Noa...seguido de Kaiba...

- Bien me alegro que el señor Kaiba este aquí...

- ¿Qué pasa Moky?-pregunto Noa mientras se dirigía con sus hermano

- ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?

- Señor Kaiba venimos a desalojarlo...como podrá a ver leído, los señores ganaron el caso y ustedes ya no es dueño de la mansión, de su empresa ni de sus autos...

- ¿Qué esta pasando hermano?

Pregunto Noa, mientras abrasaba sutilmente a Mokuba y miraba a Kaiba de forma preocupada...

- Unos sujetos me llevaron a corte y como no asistí perdí...

Dijo el chico bajando la cabeza en vergüenza, los chico pudieron notarlo, su hermano estaba afectado...su rostro por primera vez se notaba con una mueca de preocupación y tristeza...

- Señor como le dejemos a su hermano permitiremos que saquen algunas cosas como ropa y otra cosas que puedan caber en una mochila...

- ¿Pero?

- Háganlo rápido que los señores quieren reclamar esta casa al iguala que a sus empleados...

- ¿Señor Kaiba?-pregunta la chica que abrió la puerta preocupada por lo que acabada de escuchar...

- Esta bien...

Kaiba entro a su mansión con la cabeza baja, y con un ligero tono rosado cubriendo sus mejillas no creía lo que acaba de suceder, ahora todo para el estaba perdido...y hasta en el aquel momento se daba cuenta que todo había sido su culpa... por ser tan egoísta, tan indiferente, insensible...pero ya no era tiempo de arrepentimientos...de nada servia el tiempo ya no podía volver atrás...lo deseaba pero ya de na servia, lo había perdido todo, TODO...y ahora lo único que le quedaba, lo mas validos que le quedaba era su familia...solo tenia que saber si ellos lo perdonarían...

**CONTINUARA......**

..............................................

HOLLY: Gente linda....snif no saben cuanto los he extrañado...pero como he dicho en mis otros fics...la universidad me consume la mayor parte del tiempo...y bueno el estudio es primero...

YAMI: Ya nos hacia falta...espero que no me hagas sufrir...

BAKURA: Yo el gran Bakura ladrón e tumbas.,..Tendré quiero trabajar...muhahaha...no quiero...

YAMI: Que patético...

HOLLY: Chicos prepárense ya que pronto entraran en sus labores...

KAIBA: Perdí mis millones...muhahaha....

YAMI: Otro patético...

MARIK: Entiéndelo Yami...perdió sus 12 millones....jajajaja...

BAKURA: Eso estuvo bueno compañero...

HOLLY: Bien gente agradecer reviews....le daré el chance a mi lindo hermano Yugi...

YUGI: Sonrojado...-gracias....bueno agradecemos los reviews que mandados por Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Shi o Dagel, Aname Kaiba, y Guerra Lunar....muchas gracias a todas por escribir...bien comencemos...

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Amiga Ali....gusto encontrarte por aquí...

BAKURA: Saludos...

RYOU: Muchos besos para ti Alejamoto-san...

HOLLY: Chica muchas gracias por tu idea, ya la estoy afinando por lo menos en mis cabecita, dentro de poco la leerás en el fic...

BAKURA: ¿De que se tarta Holly?-mirando desconfiando la sonrisa de Holly...

HOLLY: De...de...nada...nada...

BAKURA: ¿Umm? Esa mirada no me gusta....me huele a sufrimiento....para esta inocente alma...

HOLLY: Te equivocas...Baku...calma será algo bueno....bueno caso bueno...

BAKURA: Alejamoto....linda ¿por que me haces eso?-llorando y mirando al cielo...

HOLLY: No seas exagerado Baku...bueno chica me despido dentro de pronto leerás tu idea...gracias por escribir y por ayudarme con el fic...

RYOU: Saludos Alejamoto-san...

CYA...

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Chica _arigato_ por tu reviews...

MOKUBA: Nethed-san muchas gracias por tu regalo...y _arigato_ por acordarte de mi cumpleaños...

HOLLY: A Moky le gusto mucho tu sorpresa chica...

MOKUBA: Si, fue gracioso ver a mis padres...snif...ya me entro el sentimiento....muhahaha...

HOLLY: Ya Moky ya...lo abrasa no llores o me harás snif a mi...

MOKUBA: No, ya me calme...es que me dio nostalgia encordar a mis padres...

HOLLY: Lo se...

JOEY: Y que mala fuiste conmigo...Nethed lo dijo...mataste a mi papa...muhahaha...

HOLLY: Vaya con ustedes, chicos les agarra el sentimiento donde sea...ya calma no lloren...

YHOLLY: CALLESE!!!!!!!!!!!!....todos obedecen y guardan silencio

HOLLY: Esa es mi Yami...

YAMI: Me llamabas...

HOLLY: No me refería a mi Yami...

YAMI: Bueno no importa como tu Yami tiene controlados a unos llorones te seguiré ayudando con el reviews de Nethed...y por cierto saludos...

YUGI: Y yo también te envió saludos Nethed-san y un besote...Mua!!!!

RYOU: Yo también y arigato por tus saludos...un abraso...

BAKURA: Gracias yo el hermoso, bello, especial, único, singular, guapo-Yami el da un golpe en la cabeza para que ya no dijera mas mentiras...-¿Oye?

YAMI: Ya deja de decir estupideces y termina de agradecer...te crecerá la nariz por mentiroso...

BAKURA: Baka...pero mejor agradezco los saludos que me ha enviado la chica...antes de poner a discutir contigo...te envió un besote...

HOLLY: Muchas gracias por escribir y hasta la próxima...

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Chica...arigato a ti también por tu review

BAKURA: Dagel, preciosa ven y sacame de aquí...manos en oración....

HOLLY: Ni que te tratara tan mal Baku...

YAMI: Nah lo que el ladroncito tiene es envidia ya que yo seré el gerente del restaurante...

YHOLLY: ¿Quién te dijo eso faraón?

YAMI: Nadie pero no es difícil de suponer...

HOLLY: Bueno Yami...yo mejor no digo ya lo descubrías tu...

BAKURA: Pobre faraón Baka...esa cara de Holly y de su Yami desmienten tus palabras...mujajaja...

YHOLLY: Y tu ni te escapas Bakurincito...así que ni hables...

BAKURA: Que mala llora de forma cómica mirando a Ryou para que lo ayudara

RYOU: A mi ni me mires Kura, lo siento Dagel-san como he dicho no puedo decir mi deseo si no, no se cumplirá...

BAKURA: Vamos hikari dímelo en secreto...ya se adivinanzas...

RYOU: Ni lo intentes Kura, no lo diré...

HOLLY: Calma, calma chica ese deseo y el de los demás hikaris lo diré en el fic pero tenme paciencia que será muchos mas adelante creo que en los últimos capítulos...

YAMI: Dagel, lo siento pero es difícil de creer que el ladroncito piensa...

BAKURA: BAKA...

YAMI: Cierra la boca que es verdad...

HOLLY: No insultes a Baku, Yami...o te ira muy mal con mi Yami...

YHOLLY: Es cierto faraón...

YAMI: Dos en contra mía...muhahaha...

BAKURA: Que patético...

RYOU: No seas malo Kura...

HOLLY: Y sip el abuelo es estorboso, además de ser difícil su personaje por eso...cero abuelo en mi fic...o en mis fics...

YUGI: No seas mala...

HOLLY: Yugi no soy mala solo honesta...pero bueno...y tu chica sigue luchando con tu fic que esta muy bueno...

YAMI: No me gusta mi cabello...muhahaha...

HOLLY: Y Baku no seas tan malo con Yami...al pobre le dolió...

YAMI: Mi dedito...muhahaha...en seña su dedito como que tenia una bendita o mejor dicho curita en el...

YUGI: No seas exagerado Yami ni que te doliera tanto...

BAKURA: Patético...

RYOU: Y tu ni hables Kura y mis trastos que...

BAKURA: Mejor me callo, ya me sacaron los gallitos a mi...

HOLLY: Y Baku no seas malo no tengo preferencias por nadie.../Yami sonriendo y señalándose a si mismo ni por ti Yami...

YAMI: Muhahaha....por culpa del ladroncito ya no me quiere...

HOLLY: TE quiero mucho pero no tengo preferencias, ya verán cuando sufrirán...

YHOLLY: Pero no solo ella todos....es mejor eso es ser justo...muajajajaja

TODOS: Mamita!!!!!....

HOLLY: Gracias por escribir chica...

MARIK: Mi cara de estrella de cene...snif...muhahaha...

HOLLY: Juela!!! Con ustedes le has agarrado la llorona...hasta pronto...

**ANAME KAIBA:**

HOLLY: Bravo una nueva lectora, te damos la bienvenida a este humilde fic...

YAMI: Saludos...

KAIBA: Besos...

MAKUBA: Yo también te envió saludos Aname-san...

HOLLY Si se que Kaiba fue muy cruel con Moky...que malo eres Kaiba...

KAIBA: Oye, oye solo fue actuación, no soy tan malo no me cataloguen de esa forma...

NOA: Es cierto...

MAKUBA: Si es verdad, es el mejor hermano del mundo...

HOLLY: Bueno ya chicos no sean exagerados...

JOEY: Besos Aname...pero no me digas perro...

BAKURA: Prefiere ser llamado Doggy...en tono muy suavecito...

JOEY: Tampoco así que no te burles...

HOLLY: Si chicos...bueno...sonrojo chica es la primera vez que alguien me pide permiso para colocar uno de mis fics en su pagina y en verdad me has hecho muy feliz...saber que la gente le gusta lo que escribo no tiene precio...bravo...claro que tienes mi permiso, solo no te olvides poner quien hizo el fic...de acuerdo...bueno...gracias por apreciar mi trabajo en verdad... ARIGATO!!!!...solo una cosa hay me envías el link de tu pagina para chequear que mas tienes en ella....bueno y con tu otro favor...

YAMI: Holly, te has tardado mucho...

HOLLY: Lo se...pone manos en oración porfis perdona, perdona, excusa...lo siento...dame chance, dame tiempo...es que he estado o estoy muy ocupada, tanto con mis fic, con lo que estoy escribiendo con otras amigas y con la universidad, tiempo para leer otros fics, se me hace escaso...pero te prometo que pronto me encontraras en alguno de tus fics...solo tenme un poco de paciencia...porfis...

YAMI: Perdónala...dale tiempo...

HOLLY: Si dame un chance...y otra vez... ARIGATO!!! Por apreciar mi trabajo estoy muy agradecida contigo...y repito tienes mi permiso para poner mi fic en tu pagina, solo no te olvides de poner al autor...a mi en el...bueno me despido...

JOEY: Besos...Mua!!!

CYA...

**GUERRA LUNAR:**

HOLLY: Chica, chico me da gusto volverlos a encontrar por aquí...

KAIBA: Muhahaha....GL ya no me quiere....muhahaha...

HOLLY: Pobre Kaiba...

JOEY: Nah se lo merece por bocón....

BAKURA: Apoyo al perro...saludos y un besote enorme GL...

JOEY: También...un abrazote de oso, y un besote para ti...Mua!!!

KAIBA: Yo, yo...muhahaha...despulpas....porfis perdóname GL...muhahaha...

HOLLY: Chicos ya calmense...

BAKURA: Y no me lo recuerden...delantal....lavaplatos...trabajar...hacer algo honesto...muhahaha....

YAMI: Que patético...

RYOU: Kura no seas exagerado, trabajar no es malo te hará bien hacer algo honesto de vez en cuento...

BAKURA: No quiero...vaya...muhahaha...

YAMI: Y chica no traicione a Holly a ella me dio permiso...además creo que era su Yami la que interpreto ese papel...

YHOLLY: ¿A quien más esperabas?

HOLLY: GL-san, puedes estar tranquila por supuesto que no iba a permitir qua otra chica besara a mi faraón...el es todo mío...

YHOLLY: Y yo me aseguro que el faraón no engañe a mi hikari...

YAMI: Como ven tengo las manos atadas...y porfis...muhahaha...no me vuelvas a amarrar...

YHOLLY: Y chica gracias por el látigo...muajajajaja....

HOLLY: Con eso Yami jamás volverá ni siquiera a intentar traicionarme...

YAMI: Muhahaha...

KAIBA: Muhahaha...

Ambos Yami y Kaiba lloran abrasados, siendo observados por la cara divertida de Joey y Bakura...

AMBOS: Jajajajaja....

MARIK: Me fregaron mi cara de estrella de cine...muhahaha...se une al clan de los llorones...

YHOLLY: Que patéticos...Bueno ya me aburrieron...basta de lloriqueos...ya...los chico obedecen y se levantan del piso al igual que al estelita negra que los cubría se disipa...

YAMI: Que malas son conmigo con este pobre e inocente faraón...

HOLLY: Ni te hagas Yami que muchas otras eres un traicione, mentiroso...y....

YAMI: Ya entendí...no seas tan mala...

LOS 3 YAMIS: Con ojitos de Kuribo...pero luego al leer malditos- MUAHAHAHAHA....

KAIBA: El patetismo en persona...o como ellos en momias....

LOS 3 YAMIS: CALLATE!!!....

YUGI: Y GL-san siento por no responder pero...se le suben los colores al rostro...

BAKURA: El tomate enano....jajajaja...

HOLLY: Baku no insultes a mi hermanito...

YHOLLY: No insultes a Yugi o tú sufrirás...muajajajaja...

BAKURA: Que malas...

MARIK: Bakurin la chica tiene una pregunta para ti...con unas sádica sonrisa

BAKURA: Dímela, para GL, yo contesto lo que sea...

MARIK: LA chica pregunta ¿A que dios le quitaste esos ojos tan hermosos?...

TODOS: Jajajajajaja....

BAKURA: Cierren la boca....-se puso rojo y no supo que contestar...mientras los demás solo se reían de el...

YUGI: Pobre ahora sabe lo que siento...

MARIK: Pero la cosa no termina ahí...Doggy la chica pegunta por que eres el cachorrito mas acaramelado...

JOEY: Se puso rojo...y se quedo sin habla...

BAKURA: jajajaja...ahora saben lo que siento yo...

JOEY; BAKURA; KAIBA Y YUGI: Porfis chica no nos abrases tan fuerte o nos mataras...muhahaha...

YAMI: No exageren...

YUGI: Y chica no tu eres muy digna de escuchar mi voz pero...sonrojo... pero...

YAMI: Mi pobre hikari se puso a tomatado...

HOLLY: Y agracias por el beso y el abraso...yo también les envió uno a ti y a Rex-san...Mua!! Y un abrasototote de osote...

TODOS: Nosotros también...Mua...

KAIBA: Muhahaha...perdóname GL...muhahaha...

HOLLY: Y bueno chica gracias por considerarme buena onda buena a ver que tal sale...te envió mi MSN...bueno como pueda ya que sabes que la pagina no acepta direcciones de correos ni de internet pero bueno aunque sea con letras...bueno mi mail es...hollymottoarrobahotmailpuntocom...bueno espero que llegue bueno lo escribiré de nuevo...solo pon hollymotto y el resto es de hotmail no es muy difícil de recordarlo bueno espero que lo acepte...y que me escribas seria un placer hablar contigo y con Rex-san...y tal vez en nuestras conversaciones mi hermanito quiera responderte...

YUGI: seguía sonrojado y no hizo comentarios...

YHOLLY: Saludos...y muchas gracias por el látigo muajajaja de esta no se escapa el faraón...

YAMI: ¡¡¡Mamita!!!...

HOLLY: Gracias a todos por escribir y espero que les siga gustando el fic...hasta al próxima...

**CYA**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Capitulo 4: Una Nueva Vida

**CAPITULO 4: "UNA NUEVA VIDA"**

Kaiba iba caminado por la calle seguido de sus 2 hermanos junto a el, no había hablado desde que salieron de su moción, su casa y hogar…ahora ya no tenia donde vivir, estaba en la miseria, no tenia dinero, trabajo y nada de valor para vender o para conseguir un lugar aceptable para los 3…aunque no decía ninguna palabra, estaba preocupado por lo que estaba viviendo, y sabia que sus hermanos tambien lo estaban…

- Supongo que ahora viviremos en un hotel…

Pregunto con temor el pequeño Mokuba, esperando alguna respuesta de su hermano mayor, pero el joven Kaiba estaban tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no le presto atención…

- ¡¡¡Hermano…!!!- Por fin el pequeño obtuvo la mirada del mayor de los Kaiba…

-¿Qué sucede Mokuba?

Pregunto Kaiba, al ver la reacción tan repentina de su hermano, Noa solo observa toda la situación desde lejos sin intervenir tambien se sentía triste, deprimido y preocupado por salir de esa forma tan denigrante de su propia casa, echados y tratados como viles criminales, solo permitiéndoles sacar alguna ropa que traían ahora en mochilas, y algunas de las cosas valiosas que tenían…pero tambien sabían que ahora que el mayor de los Kaiba, estaba con ellos habían ganado algo a un mas valioso su familia…

- Te ensuciaste tu gabardina blanca…

Noa, se callo al suelo literalmente, ante la respuesta de su hermanito, Kaiba le gustaba andar impecable y al escuchar lo que su hermano decía su asusto y miro su gabardina color blanco, esperando encontrar alguna macha o suciedad tal y como Mokuba decía pero no encontró nada…todo estaba perfecto…

- Era broma…

De nuevo Noa cayó al suelo, acompañado de Kaiba al escuchar la respuesta del pequeño Mokuba…

- Están muy tensos, preferí hacer una bromita para liberar las tensiones que ustedes traen…

- No vuelvas hacerlo- le dijo Kaiba de forma seria, Mokuba bajo su mirada sabiendo que había ofendido a su hermano…

- Lo siento…- dijo Moky con tristeza… Noa se acerco a el y lo abraso, reconfortándolo, y mirando seriamente a Kaiba, para que se disculpara pero no consiguió nada…

- Caminen…-dijo en forma seria el chico, seguido muy de cerca por sus hermanos…

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde se estaban llevando a cabo la reparación del futuro restaurante…los chicos estaban muy felices de poder ayudar a su amigo Joey, pero los espíritus, no lo estaban tanto…

- Hikari para que rayos me hiciste darle el dinero al rubio…

- Grrr, el perro sarnoso ni lo va apreciar…

- Mi auto, digo el dinero para mi auto, hoy me tocara andar a pie, en bicicleta o en colectivo…

- ¿POR QUÉ RA ESTAN CRUEL?

Dijeron los tres espíritus a una sola voz, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras sus hikaris solo los miraban con una gotita…

- Vamos chicos no exageren…

Dijo Joey abrasando de forma cariñosa a Bakura y a Marik, los cuales se quitaron las manos del rubio de una sola vez…

- Suéltame mortal inútil…este cuerpo de estrella de cine solo es para mi hikari…

- Glup…

Malik al escuchar las declaraciones de su Yami se sonrojo, pero continúo con sus labores ayudando a Yugi a llevar unas tablas, para continuar con la reconstrucción del lugar…

- Guacala, me llenaras de pulgas…- dijo Bakura con asco, mirando a Joey, el cual solo lo miraba con mirada seria…

- O peor aun de garrapatas…

Dijo Marik, limpiándose ligeramente, luego de safarse del abraso de Joey, lo cual el rubio los miro y prefirió alejarse del lugar ignorando los comentarios de los espíritus…

- ¿Yami por que, no nos ayudan?

Pregunto Yugi mirando al faraón, el cual estaba sentado en una banca mirando sus cartas…

- Tú puedes solo Yugi…

Le dijo el faraón, sin apartar su mirada de las cartas, cuando de pronto otros dos espíritus se sentaron a su lado…

- Marik, que te sirva de algo tu cara de estrella de cine, ven acá y ayúdame…-le dijo el chico egipcio a su parte oscura, mientras cargaba una tabla junto con Yugi…

- Vamos hikari, quieres que se meta una astilla en mis manos de estrella de cine…

Dijo Marik, mientras se cruzaba se brazos y miraba a su hikari, el cual le dio una mirada asesina al no conseguir nada de parte de su Yami…

- Bakura que te sirvan de algo todas tus habilidades…-dijo el chico albino, sabiendo que con ese halago quizás lograría que su Yami le ayudara…- y ayúdame…

Pidió suplicante Ryou, mientras martillaba unos clavos para asegurar las tablas que Yugi y Malik llevaban, Bakura miro al pequeño albino, solo se encogió de brazos…

- Vamos hikari, con ese trabajo te saldrán músculos, te harás mas fuerte…lo hago por tu bien…

Le dijo en forma seria, haciendo que Ryou solo soltara un gruñido en desacuerdo…

- Eso es usar la cabeza, compañero…-le dijo Marik dándole aplausos a Bakura, por lo que acaba de decir…

- ¿No se de que te sorprendes…?-le dijo el albino mientras ponía sus manos tras su cabeza…

- Se sorprende por que es la primera vez que lo haces, ladroncito…

Dijo el faraón, con una sonrisa mientras guardaba las cartas que antes estaba viendo…

- Pero miren quien esta aquí, si es el faraoncito cara de calcetín…

- Grrr ¿Qué rayos dijiste?- le pregunto Yami enojado al escuchar las palabras del albino…

- Jajaja, que desafortunado eres faraón, algunos como yo tenemos cara de estrellas de cine, pero otros como tu, tienen cara de calcetín…Jajaja el faraón del antiguo calcetín ¿que tal?

Yami solo miro ambos espíritus burlarse de el, apretó sus puños con fuerza para contener la rabia que comenzaba aumentar…

- Suena genial Marik…-ambos espíritus, chocaron sus manos en señal de alegria, el faraón no pudo contener su rabia y uso sus poderes en contra de ambos espíritus. Los cuales por el impulso, salieron disparados de forma rápida, hasta llegar alado de sus hikaris…

- Haber si trabajando se dejan de burlar de su faraón… y que sea la última vez que lo hacen, la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte, se las verán con mi puño…- dijo el faraón enfadado mientras sacudía sus manos, para quitar el polvo que en ellas había…

- Hey eso no se vale nos tomaste desprevenidos…-dijo Bakura cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el piso…

- Al fin me vas a ayudar Kura…- le dijo su hikari levantando a Bakura de una sola vez del piso…

- Hikari, no yo no quiero…- le dijo el roba tumbas haciendo un puchero…

- ¿Acaso te estoy preguntando?...-le respondió su hikari mientras jalaba, a su parte oscura de su camisa, para que comenzara a trabajar…

- Y tu tambien Marik, andando…

- Hikari no…no quiero…una estrella de cine no trabaja…- dijo Marik, pero tambien corrió la misma suerte de Bakura, fue obligado a realizar el costoso trabajo (N/A: Están exagerando)

De nada le servían las quejas, de los Yamis, sus hikaris las ignoraban y les daban trabajo que realizar, ya que había bastante del cual no podían hacerlo solos, ni el faraón se libro de eso, Yugi le dio una saco de cemento que servia para hacer la mezcla con el resto de materiales que el, Bakura y Marik estaban a cargo de elaborar…

- Grrr ¿no crees que seria un poco mas fácil controlando a un par de mortales para que hagan este trabajo…?- dijo Marik, con una sonrisa mientras hacían la mezcla junto con el resto…

- Me gusta, hagámoslo…- le sonrió Bakura…

- ¡¡Ni lo piensen…!!

Les dijeron sus hikaris, jalándoles las orejas a ambos espíritus, los cuales solo dieron un grito de susto, para luego continuar con sus labores…

- Grrr no funciono…-reclamo Marik, mientras ponía su pie en el borde la pala para darle mas fuerza y poder mezclar mejor…

- Nuestros hikaris son malos…-dijo Bakura con un puchero, remojando un poco la mezcla con la manguera…

- No me sorprende de ustedes, generalmente nada les funciona…-dijo Yami mientras hacia levitar, la bolsa con cementó y lo vertía sobre la mezcla que estaban haciendo…

- Cierra la boca, o esta mezcla quedara pegada en tu "Hermoso cabello"- le dijo el albino al faraón con sarcasmo, sabiendo lo mucho que Yami cuidaba su cabello…

- Oye con mi hermoso, sedoso y bello cabello no te metas o te ira muy mal…

- Si como no…-dijo el albo con sarcasmo mientras continuaba vertiendo agua sobre la mezcla

- A si pues yo estaría preocupado si fuera tu ladroncito, ya que este sol, no te dejara brocearte muy bien y tu piel estará áspera y fea…- dijo el faraón sabiendo lo mucho que Bakura cuidaba su piel

- Callate…-le gruño Bakura con fastidio…

- Eso es lo bueno de ser moreno, tienes tanta experiencia con el sol, que no te afecta en lo mas mínimo…-dijo Marik con orgullo mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo

- Si para cuidar mi piel, necesito ser negro chocolate como tu, mejor me quedo así, broceado disparejo…- dijo Bakura mirando como Marik, se ponía sonrojado y le daba un sape en su cabeza…

- Cierra la boca, desteñido…

- Grrr ¿Qué?

- Ya déjense de sus peleas, peleen menos y trabajen más…

Dijo el faraón, mientras terminaba de vaciar el último poco de la bolsa de cemento…

- El gran faraón del antiguo calcetín a hablado inclínense ante su presencia…

Se mofo Bakura de Yami, el cual solo dejo salir de su boca un gruñido, en fastidio y lanzo sus poderes contar el albino, pero Bakura miro el actor de Yami y salio corriendo lo mas veloz que podía, siendo perseguido por un furioso faraón…

- Cuando te alcance ladroncito…me asegurare que ni Seth te reviva…

Mientras tanto los hikaris, solo podían observar de lejos como Yami y Bakura estaban por matarse literalmente ya que ellos ya lo estaban…

- Al fin un descansito…

Dijo el egipcio, mientras se recostaba sobre la pared del edificio, observando desde ese lugar la discusión sin sentido del faraón y del roba tumbas…

- Esta estrella de cine esta cansada…

Dijo el moreno mientras cerraba sus ojos, sin imaginar que al hacerlo estaba por recibir un terrible susto…

- ¡¡¡MARIK CUIDADO…!!!

Se escucho una voz del alerta haciendo al espíritu levantarse de su lugar de una sola vez, pero fue demasiado tarde…

- Hay Ra no…por que a mi…

Dijo Marik, llorando cómicamente al ser cubierto de pies a cabeza por un polvo color blanco que había producido la construcción. Ya que al estar siendo reparada muchas de su estructura estaban experimentando cambios, como el que le toco vivir a Marik de una nube de polvo que le cayó justo en la cabeza sin lograr evitarla…

- Ra eres cruel con tus estrellas de cines…buhahaha…snif…

Lloraba Marik cómicamente, de lo cual Yami y Bakura voltearon a verlo al escuchar sus quejas y su llanto, al hacerlo se llevaron una agradable sorpresa…

- Jajaja, miren al cuidatumbas…

- Por Ra este jamás se baña y se nota en las telas de araña prendidas de su cabello…

- Gracias a Ra no soy el…

Dijo Yami, pensando siempre en al seguridad de su cabellera… para Marik, no era nada gracioso lo que le había ocurrido

- Engendros de Seth dejen de burlarse de mí…

El semblante de Marik cambio, dejando ver la furia que sentía al ser el centro de burla de Yami y de Bakura…

- Ra este ya necesita matrimonio…

- Lo se, y nosotros necesitamos un calmante…

Dijo el faraón mientras corría junto con Bakura siendo perseguidos por un furioso Marik, el cual a su paso iba dejando una nubecita de polvo que antes había estado en su cuerpo…

- ¿Un calmante para nosotros?

Cuestiono Bakura, sabiendo que ese no era un momento para tomar medicinas, y mucho menos teniendo a un asesino a sueldo como Marik tras de si…

- No para ti ni, para mi…-Bakura abrió sus ojos impresión no entendiendo a lo que se refería el faraón…

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? es para el asesino que nos persigue…- dijo Marik mientras señalaba con su dedo, al furioso moreno que iba tras ellos…

Bakura al escuchar a Yami, perdió el equilibrio y callo al piso, siendo alcanzado por Marik…el cual estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de vengar su honor o lo que quedaba de el y de su cara de "Estrella de cine" que ahora estaba cubierta de polvo…

- Pobre ladroncito es espíritu muerto…Ra eso si sonó extraño…

Yami paro su marcha y observo como Marik llegaba rápidamente y tomaba a Bakura del cuello de su camiseta y lo levantaba en el aire…

- Que fuerte es mi Yami…

Dijo impresionado Malik, al ver como Marik levanto de una sola vez a Bakura, pero para Ryou, eso no era nada agradable…

- Oye Malik dile a tu Yami, que se calme y que suelte a mi Kura antes que me lo vuelva a matar…

Reclamo el pequeño albino, al ver como el enojo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Marik, sabiendo que podía hacerle daño a su inocente y pobre espíritu… (N/A: Baku no vuelvas ayudarme con el fic…) Yami observa de lejos mientras tomaba haciendo en el borde de la acera que estaba cerca de el…

- El se lo busco…-dijo Yami mientras miraba la escena

- Y tu tambien faraoncito…

Yami escucho una voz muy conocida para el, y al voltear, se encontró con dos acusadores ojos color violeta que lo miraban con gran decisión…

- Hikari, Ra pensé que eres el cuidatumbas me diste un susto…

Dijo el faraón mientras se sujetaba fuertemente, el pecho sintiendo los latidos apresurados de su corazón, que se había agitado al correr por su vida, y al creer que un asesino estaba tras de si…

- Faraón…hazle un favorcito a tu hikari…

El faraón se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y tomando pose de soldado esperando una orden, espero a que su hikari hablara…

- Ve a trabajar y de paso, controla a Marik…

Yami formo en su rostro, una mueca de desacuerdo al obtener de parte de su hikari tal desaire…

- Yo queria descansar mas…

Reclamo entre dientes el faraón, sin llegar a escucharse sus quejas, sabiendo que si su hikari lo escuchaba le podría ir mucho peor…

- ¿Acaso parezco niñero?

Pensó el faraón mirando al cielo, queriendo descubrir entre lo azul de aquel paisaje, una respuesta…

- Se termino el juego…

Exigió el faraón, mientras Marik sujetaba fuertemente el cuello de Bakura, siendo observado de lejos por sus hikaris…

- No te metas faraoncito…

- Haaaag…faraón…no… puedo…res…pi…rar…a-yu-da…

Dijo con dificultad el albino, con su rostro con tonalidades entre moradas y rojas…por lo difícil que le era llevar aire a sus pulmones…

- Ra Kura…- dijo el chico preocupado…-Malik detén a tu Yami ahora mismo

Exigió el albino jalando Malik, para que detuviera a su parte oscura y así salvar a su inocente, perfecto y casi faraón, Bakura (N/A: ¿Baku?…no te metas con mis escritos)

- Se termino la fiesta…

Yami, miraba como Marik no se había intimidado, por su voz sabia que no conseguiría nada con ese actuar, tenia que tomar otro preceder…

- Bien no me dejan otra opción…

De pronto todo el ambiente comenzó a cambiar y una espesa nube gris comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar, sus hikaris sabían que estaba por hacer el faraón…

- Hay dios que es eso…

Dijo cierto rubio impresionado, al ver la espesa nube cubrir todo el lugar, Tristan y Tea estaban comprando unos refrescos para los chicos. Cuando regresaron de su mandado se encontraron con la extraña nube, ya muy bien conocida por ellos…

- Hay no…

Dijo una chica castaña con temor al ver la nube, sabiendo muy bien el significado de su aparecer…

- ¡¡REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS…!!

Dijeron los tres chicos, soltando los refrescos los cuales cayeron al suelo, quebrándose al hacer contacto…

- Ustedes se lo buscaron…- Yami saco su baraja y buscaba entre sus cartas una en especial…Buster Blader… - Yami extendió la carta contiendo la figura de su monstruo…- aparece ante mi…

Al escuchar el llamado, la carta comenzó a brillar dejando ver en unos instantes al majestuoso monstruo color morado, parado frente a la palea que estaban teniendo ambos espíritus, Marik solo lo miro indiferente tendiendo la suficiente confianza que esa criatura no podría hacerles daño…

- Buster, sepáralos…

El monstruo solo afirmo y se inclino ligeramente hasta estar al nivel de ambos, y de una sola vez, tomo a Marik de su espalda sujetándolo de su ropa y a Bakura de la misma forma, quedando ambos espíritus sostenidos en el aire por el fuerte monstruo, llevándolos a ambos ante la presencia de su amo… el faraón Yami…

- Genial, buen trabajo Buster…

Yami sonrió victorioso, al ver como ambos espíritus estaban por fin separarlos. Bakura con el rostro sonrojado por la falta de airé y Marik intentando liberarse del agarre del monstruo para seguir con el trabajo en el cuello de Bakura…

- Necesitan una lección, Buster Blader, suéltalos…

Ambos espíritus voltearon a ver a Yami, sabiendo que si eran soltados desde esa distancia serian gravemente lastimados… (N/A: No exageren) bueno quizás algunos raspones y alguno que otro espíritu noqueado pero nada mas…

- Faraoncito no lo… haaag…rayos…

Mas tardo Marik en hablar intentando hacer entender a Yami que no debía soltarlos, ya que si lo hacia los lastimaría, pero era tarde la cara de estrella de cine del espíritu, ya había chocado contra el pavimento…

- ¡¡Auch!!

Eso fue lo único que dijeron ambos espíritus antes de desmayándose en el piso…sus hikaris corrieron en su auxilio preocupados por sus desmayados y maltratados Yamis…

- No fue algo brusco Yami…-dijo Yugi al ver la condición que habían quedado Bakura y Marik…

- Nah, vengan esos 5 Buster…-el monstruo obedeció y choco sus manos contra las del faraón…

- Auch, por Ra pegas duro…

Reclamo el faraón, al sentir el fuerte golpe de su monstruo, de lo cual Buster solo dejo salir un suspiro seguido de una mueca de tristeza y una estelita negra lo iba cubriendo, al ver como su amo se sobaba la mano…

- Ese es mi monstruo…

Luego Yami se recupero y le guiño el ojo al monstruo, el cual miraba a su amo con grandes ojos emocionados al ver al faraón tan feliz…

Tiempo después, mucho después… despertaron los espíritus… (N/A: Dormilones)

- Mami quiero jugo…- dijo Bakura en medio de su sueño y con la expresión mas tierna que jamás se le haya visto… (N/A: Imagínense cual puede ser)

- O si, hikari si mas, mas…- Dijo Marik emocionado al tener un agradable sueño con el y su hikari de protagonistas…

- Por Ra Marik, engendro de Seth despierta…- reclamo su hikari, sonrojado pensando en lo que su Yami estaba soñando…

- Mas, mas…así…o si…CHOCOLATE, Y UNA CEREZA…-dijo Marik con una sonrisa en medio de su sueño…

A Malik le apareció un gran signo de interrogación al no entender a que se su refería su Yami, cuando de pronto despertó…

- ¿Y mi helado?

- ¿Y mi jugo de manzana?

Ambos chicos cayeron estilo anime, al ver la reacción despreocupada de sus Yamis…

- Marik…-dijo su hikari mirando a su Yami con la misma mueca… (N/A: ¿Qué estabas pensando Malik?...mejor no me digas…)

- ¿Hikari y el helado que me estabas preparando…?-dijo Marik haciendo un puchero, al no ver el helado que tanto deseaba…

- Hay Ra Marik- Malik le dio un sape en la cabeza a su Yami, para hacerlo reaccionar…

- Oye no golpees a tu estrella de cine…

Reclamo Marik, sobandose su cabeza y mirando a Malik con tristeza, luego de recibir de parte de su hikari un golpe…

- Tengo sed, de pronto se me antojo un jugo de manzana…

Dijo Bakura levantándose de una sola vez del pavimento, donde habían dormido todo aquel tiempo…

- Y yo de un helado…de chocolate, con fresa y una gran cereza en la punta…

- Hay Ra…

Ambos hikaris, solo miraban como sus Yamis se habían recuperado tan fácilmente luego de su encuentro con la muerte, bueno eso era exagerar pero casi, casi fue así…

- Bien por que no toman su jugo y su helado en "Duel Restaurant"-dijo el rubio señalando el restaurante a sus espaldas

- Pero que rayos…

Ambos espíritus estaban impresionados, lo que antes sus ojos se mostraban y no podían creer como en unos minutos había cambiado todo…

Mientras tanto, en las calles de los barrios mas bajos de Domino, se encontraba un joven que uno vez había sido la persona mas rica y respetada, del todo el pueblo y ahora se había convertido en uno de los muchos desempleado y sin dinero del la ciudad, el chico iba acompañado de sus hermanos, los cuales estaban asustados por el lugar tan tétrico que los había llevado su hermano mayor…

- Tengo miedo Noa…

Dijo el menor abrazando a su hermano, para protegerse de las personas que no dejaban de mirarlos con una malvada sonrisa…

- No te preocupes ya nos iremos de aquí…

Dijo Noa mientras acariciaba cariñosamente los cabellos de su hermanito para calmarlo…

- Muchas gracias…

Se escucho la voz del mayor de los Kaiba, el cual estaba hablando con otro sujeto mas corpulento que el…

- Solo te diré que ese cuarto no había sido ocupado por nadie, así que no te sorprendas si encuentras ratas, o bichos en ese sitio…

Mokuba miro de reojo a su hermano y al otro mal encarado sujeto. Al escuchar sus declaraciones todo su cuerpo estremeció, lo que mas odiaba eran las ratas y bichos raros…

- Hay dios…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y abraso mas a Noa en busca de seguridad, mientras el chico de cabellos celeste, miraba la escena. Observando a su hermano mayor, estando haciendo tratos con esa clase de personas pero no dijo nada, solo miraba con su semblante serio esperando que su hermano les comunicara mas detalles…

- No importa, muchas gracias…

Con un apretón de manos, el mayor de los Kaiba cerro el trato, los menores no sabían de que se tratara, pero por lo poco que escucharon no debía ser nada bueno…

- Bueno, como saben no tenemos mucho dinero…

El semblante de Seto Kaiba había cambiado mucho, ahora se notaba preocupado, deprimido y hasta se podía decirse que estaba triste, yo no se le notaba aquel semblante frió, firme y despreocupado que lo caracterizaba, en verdad todo lo que le había ocurrido, aunque no lo dijera lo había afectado de sobremanera y sus hermanos lo sabían bien…

- Lo sabemos, en este sitio será ¿donde pasaremos la noche?

Pregunto Noa, con su siempre semblante serio, a pesar que su hermano se notaba tan triste, tenia que tener en claro como marchaba la situación, pensando en el bienestar del pequeño Mokuba…

- Si…nos quedaremos en este sitio, la habitación que rente tiene dos camas, una la ocupare yo y la otra la compartían tú y Mokuba…

- Esta bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

- No lo se, no tenemos mucho dinero, supongo que hasta que logre conseguir un empleo, pero no se de que…

Kaiba comenzaba a demostrar su desesperación, en verdad se notaba muy preocupado no sabia que destino les esperaría a el y a sus hermanos. Sabiendo que luego del escándalo que se formo en su compañía, nadie iba a querer sus juegos electrónicos, debía pensar en una solución pronto antes que fuera demasiado tarde para el y su familia…

**CONTINUARA……**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente linda, vaya luego de tanto tiempo por fin logre subir uno champer para este fic…

BAKURA: Aunque para los actores, no es una alegria total…

HOLLY: Por que lo dices Baku? No te gusto el champer…

BAKURA: SI claro, verme como un idiota es genial, para eso solo basta con el faraón y el cuidatumbas

YAMI: Ja, ja eres tan gracioso- sarcasmo

MARIK: Este no respeta, ni por que mi cara de estrella de cine estuvo en peligro de muerte en varias ocasiones…

BAKURA: Y luego que te callo aquel polvo en tu cabeza…Jajaja eso si fue gracioso…

MARIK: Grrr no me lo recuerdes…no entiendo por que no pudo ser el faraón…hubiera sido mas gracioso que su "Hermoso cabello" hubiera quedado arruinado…

BAKURA: Tienes razón

YAMI: Cierren la boca no le den ideas a YHolly, que de por si no se como pudo respetar un poco mi cabello…

HOLLY: Bueno supongo que no todo el tiempo puede ser mala…

MARIK: Con algunos, ya que yo fui quien sufrió las consecuencias de su "Bondad"

HOLLY: No te quejes Marik, que luego y te va peor…

YAMI: ES cierto, mejor callate te lo digo por experiencia…

MARIK: Glup…

HOLLY: Bien pasemos al los reviews…

YAMI: Genial, se nota que mi actuación les esta gustando…

BAKURA Y MARIK: Como que tu actuación?

KAIBA: Es verdad aquí la estrella soy yo…

YAMI: SI claro es el chico malo del fic, tienes razón Kaiba eres la estrella…

KAIBA: Oye eso no es verdad…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no se pelen Kaiba mejor agradece tu los reviews…

KAIBA: (Sacándole la lengua a los demás) Ven yo soy la estrella y por eso me merezco agradecer los reviews…

YAMI: Mi nena solo te tubo lastima…

KAIBA: Estas celoso…bien agradezco los reviews mandados por Nethed, Alejamoto Diethel, Dagel, Guerra Lunar y Ana Silvia Jimnez Cortes, les agradezco a todas por escribir y que admiren mi actuación…

TODOS: ¿Cómo que tu actuación? Baka…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no se peleen…

YAMI: Solo por que hay que contestar los reviews pero a la saladita…

BAKURA: Serás gatito muerto…

MARIK: Sety…

**NETHED: **

HOLLY: Hola chica me alegra que el champer anterior te haya gustado

KAIBA: Bueno todo se debe gracias a mi claro…

YAMI: Si por supuesto, estas soñando…

KAIBA: Celoso…

YAMI: No te respondo como debería por que hay que contestar el reviews pero te estas buscando una buena…

KAIBA: Cierra la boca…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no se estén peleando…

BAKURA: Este gato sarnoso le debería poner una correa…

MARIK: O un bozal en todo caso cualquier opción le serviría mucho para mantener la boca cerrada…

HOLLY: Chicos??? Ya basta de discusiones…

YAMI: Estoy de acuerdo ya que en este fic…Jajaja ni sabe lo que le espera cierto Holly…

YHOLLY: AL contrario faraón no saben lo que "Les espera"…

TODOS: Oooo

HOLLY: Hey chicos la chica les manda un beso a todos…

TODOS: UN beso para ella tambien…

KAIBA: Gracias por compadecerte de este pobre e inocente actor…

BAKURA: Ni te hagas que lo que te pasa te lo tienes bien merecido…

MARIK: Y lo que nosotros te daremos luego tambien…

YAMI: Si luego no andes llorando…

HOLLY: Chicos ya basta de amenazas…Ra con ustedes no se puede…

LOS 3: _Gomen_

KAIBA: Ven ustedes tiene lo que se merecen tambien….

YAMI: Callate…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…

TODOS: Sayonara…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica me alegra encontrarte aquí de nuevo…

KAIBA: Bueno era de esperarse estando yo de estrella…

YAMI: Tú jamás aprendes cierto Kaiba?

BAKURA: No este lo que quiere es una visitadita al reino de las sombras…

MARIK: O con mi puño…

HOLLY: Ya van a empezar de nuevo…

KAIBA: Los inmaduros siempre son así Holly…

TODOS: A quienes llamas incultos?

MARIK: Lo que sea que signifique eso…

Bakura y Yami caen estilo anime…

YAMI: Por Ra este no sabe nada…

HOLLY: Chica me alegra que te estés emocionando con el fic, con el tiempo se pondrá mas interesante…

YHOLLY: Muhahaha sin duda, ya vendrá lo que tanto haz esperado…

TODOS: Hay no…

HOLLY: Pero eso será un poco luego pero ya casi se cumple la pesadilla de Kaiba-kun (En tono suave)

BAKURA: Pobre Baka de gato sarnoso no sabe lo que le espera…

KAIBA: Glup…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…

TODOS: Hasta la próxima…

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica como estas?

YHOLLY: Vaya saludos a mi mejor estudiante…

BAKURA: Ra…

MARIK: Oooo compa, lo que te espera seguramente no te va a gustar…

YAMI: Claro teniendo a YHolly como maestra de tu nena…

BAKURA: Gracia por darme palabras de aliento, me pregunto que haría sin enemigos como ustedes…

YAMI: Supongo que quedar como Kaiba…

KAIBA: Hey, si Dag escribe, es por que estoy yo aquí levanto este fic…

BAKURA: (Sape a Kaiba) Oye no seas confianzudo Como que Dag? Así solo yo puedo llamarla…

KAIBA: Auch!!! (Desmayado)

MARIK: Hasta mucho te habías tardado compañero…

BAKURA: Luego este me las pagara, por ahora hay que seguir con el reviews mandado por mi nena…

YAMI: Tienes razón…raro jamás la tienes…

BAKURA: Jajajaja muy graciosito faraoncito… (Amenazando con su puño a Yami) Quieres una probadita de mi puño cierto?

MARIK: Compa, guarda tus energías para darle su merecido al gato…

BAKURA: Tienes razón, además el faraón seria vencido rápidamente por mi…

YAMI: SI claro…este ya esta alucinando…

BAKURA: Mira no te contesto como debo, solo por que estoy buscando una buena tienda de compus para mi nena…

HOLLY: Le compraras una compu nueva a Dagel?

BAKURA: Comprar?? Quien hablo de comprar?

YAMI: Por Ra este la va a robar…

BAKURA: Con que ojos quieren que compre algo?? Si no trabajo…bueno si no se le llama trabajo a lo que hago mejor…

YAMI: Hablar tonterías?

BAKURA: Ja muy gracioso faraón…

MARIK: Se refiere a quedarse con algo prestado y jamás regresarlo cierto compa…??

BAKURA: Sip…hey ya me hartaste, deja de decirme "compa" me estas volviendo loco, con tus estupideces Marik…

MARIK: Que a mi me gusta como suena "compañero"…es muy largo así mejor "compa" mas corto…

BAKURA: Estas bien, pero no lo hagas muy seguido que me estoy hartando…

MARIK: Esta bien Baky…

BAKURA: Tampoco me llames así…mejor me aguanto y sigues llamándome como antes…

MARIK: Ya de acuerdo…vaya que genio…

BAKURA: Aunque pesándolo bien, la mejor forma de conseguirle una compu nueva a mi nena, es con el trabajo de gerente que el perro me dará en el restaurante…vaya seré gerente, me pagaran un buen salario, ganare la apuesta…genial…

YAMI: Este ya esta soñando otra vez (A Marik)

MARIK: Si creo que decirle compa o Baky le distorsiono su realidad…

BAKURA: Cierren al boca que ya los oí…

YAMI: Creo que esta algo traumado por que su hikari le dijo a YHolly su secreto…

BAKURA: (Llorando cómicamente) No me lo recuerden es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida…

YHOLLY: (Frotando sus manos) Y a mi lo mejor…

BAKURA: Mi hikari, es malo como pudo decir lo de mi cremita, no es justo…por lo menos que se lo hubiera dicho a Holly o hasta el faraón, hubiera aceptado el muy tonto se hubiera burlado de mi unos dias pero al rato se le olvidaría…pero decirlo ante tanta gente por Ra mi nombre y me reputación esta en el suelo…

YAMI: No seas dramático, bueno contando que tu reputación siempre a estado en el suelo o prendida de algún poste de "Se busca"

BAKURA: Muy graciosito faraoncito…

YAMI: Hey algo que no me quedo muy claro… (Mirando a Kaiba que esta desmayado en el piso)

BAKURA: Cierto… (Tomando a Kaiba del cuello) Habla patético engendro de Seth, como rayos nos llamaste… o mejor dicho me llamaste…

KAIBA: (Despertando) Por dios es el demonio…_gomen_ solo es Bakura…

BAKURA: Habla…!!!

KAIBA: Deja de fastidiar, solo dije lo que son así que no vengas a enojarte ahora conmigo…"Resucitado"

BAKURA: Grandísimo idiota…

HOLLY: Ya Baku no te enojes y suelta a Kaiba-kun

BAKURA: Ta´bien pero solo por esta vez, luego serás gato muerto…

KAIBA: Como si me voy a dejar…

NOA: Y chica yo tambien te mando muchos besos…

BAKURA: No te aproveches enano sin vergüenza…

HOLLY: Baku??? Deja a Noa…

BAKURA: Grrr…

MARIK: Pobre ladroncito ya esa celosin…

YAMI: Pobre es yuca, pensar que tu nena le manda saludos a otro…

BAKURA: calléense que tambien les envió a ustedes y a sus hikaris…

YAMI: En serio?? Pues gracias y saludos a ella…

MARIK: Bueno un besote (Mirada asesina de Bakura) Y un abraso y un… (Sape de Bakura) un me cayo…

BAKURA: Bueno ya sabes nena soy todo tuyo, pero déjale de enviarles saludos a la competencia (Mirando a Noa) Y vaya que competencia mas patética…

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido, gracias por escribir y hasta la próxima…

BAKURA: Besos…

**GUERRA LUNAR:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto encontrarte por aquí...

KAIBA: Nena sacame de aquí me hacen sufrir mucho… (Llorando cómicamente)

BAKURA: Y ahora te haces la victima? No que estabas muy feliz de ser la estrella…

KAIBA: callate…

YAMI: Oooo creo que este ya presiente lo que se avecina…

MARIK: La pesadilla que se avecina…

KAIBA: Si… es horrible andar herrando y baya a la pocilga a la que fui a aparar…

BAKURA: Que desgracias el gato de los basureros…

KAIBA: Muy graciosito ya te quisiera ver en mi lugar…

MARIK: Bueno generalmente siempre esta en tu lugar…

BAKURA: Que quieres decir Marik?

MARIK: Bueno siempre estas en la calle, sin dinero, sin trabajo, sin hogar, sin un cuerpo sin…

BAKURA: Y, ya entendí…

MOKUBA: Y calma GL-san ya no estoy triste…

BAKURA: Bueno mejor no digo nada…

Todos lo miran con una gotita…

BAKURA: Bueno el problema es que el gato no con su hermano

YAMI: Vaya hasta que usas la cabeza…

MARIK: Muy extraño compa…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…

BAKURA: Síguenos escribiendo, y bueno hoy hasta sentí pena por el lobito…pobre iba hacer abrigo de piel…

De nuevo todo mira a Bakura con una gotita…

BAKURA: Que? alguna vez puedo ser sensible o no?

YAMI: Raro…en ti…

BAKURA: Jamas me volveré a burlar de ti Rex ni a decirte de cosas ya me diste pena…

MARIK: Creo que el fic ya le afecto el cerebro (a Yami)

YAMI: Si es extraño…

HOLLY: Hasta luego…

KAIBA: Saludos…

TODOS: Sayonara…

**ANA SILVIA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, me da gusto encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Ya nos hacia falta verte…besos para ti…

BAKURA: Y chica, no juzgues se nota que no conoces muy bien al faraón…

YAMI: ¿Qué quieres decir?

BAKURA: Decir, que tu no pierdes la paciencia rápido y arreglas todo mandando, las cosas que te sacan de tus casillas al reino de las sombras…

YAMI: (Sonrojado) Bueno eso me pasa por juntarme tanto contigo y el cuidatumbas…

MARIK: A mi no me metan…

BAKURA: Bueno quizás, pero no nos eches toda la culpa a nosotros, buen que lo haces por que así es tu personalidad…

YAMI: Ya dejen de criticarme…

HOLLY: Y chica, calma ya me encontraras por tu fic **_"Las locuras del emperador" _**solo dame un chance, ya que estoy algo atareada con exámenes finales de la universidad y mis otros fic…tenme paciencia…

YAMI: Sip porfis… solo me pregunto… como este eso de "Casi perfecto" si yo soy perfecto…

HOLLY: Yami no seas tan modesto…

YAMI: Pero es cierto…

KAIBA: Que importa, y chica gracias por compadecerte de este pobre empresario…

BAKURA: Se nota que no sabes leer…que no vez que dijo que te lo merecías…

KAIBA: Oooo…

MARIK: Mejor cierra la boca…

KAIBA: (Una estelita negra lo cubre)

YAMI: Que patético…

HOLLY: Y con respecto a tu petición, sip habrá yaoi entre Kaiba-kun y Joey pero no le digas nada a Kaiba-kun es un secreto…

KAIBA: ¿?

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido, gracias por escribir y ya pronto me encontraras en tu fic…

YAMI: Yo te mando muchos besos y un abrazote…

BAKURA: Sayonara…

MARIK: Saludos…

HOLLY: Bueno gente muchas gracias por escribir y espero que este champer les haya gustado, hasta la próxima…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	5. Capitulo 5: No es facil

**CAPITULO 5: "NO ES FACIL"**

A pesar de los muchos pensamientos que rodeaban la mente de Kaiba, tenia que mostrar ese semblante inquebrante, firme, y despreocupado; que siempre había mostrado a pesar que por dentro estaba muy preocupado por la situación que el y su familia estaban viviendo…

- Bien entremos…

Dicho aquello con aquel tono serio que siempre lo había caracterizado, sus hermanos le siguieron el paso, Mokuba abrazando de Noa y el chico peliceleste, caminando tranquilamente por aquel sitio, aunque en su interior tambien estaba muy preocupado…

- Tengo miedo…

Se escucho la voz del pequeño Mokuba, llamado al atención de sus dos hermanos, Kaiba lo vio pero aun seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre, así que simplemente siguió su paso, a pesar que sabia que esa no era una buena forma de tratar al menor de los Kaiba, pues el ex-ejecutivo sentía que el chico debía aprender a ser fuerte a pesar de las penas que estaban viviendo…

- No te preocupes Moky no te soltare…

Noa sujeto más fuerte al chico, ya que aquel sitio para el pequeño era muy terrorífico y todas aquellas extrañas personas pues no hacían más confortable su estancia…

- Carne nueva…-dijo un malvado hombre sentado en una silla, con un vaso con cerveza en la mano y un cigarro en su boca…

Kaiba solo lo miro y lanzo un gruñido en desacuerdo, el tipo al ver el reto de aquel chico se intimido ante el y ya no dijo mas, aquel joven castaño le recordaba su carácter a un chico que por su personalidad en el edificio lo conocían como "el rebelde"…

- Otro igual, al rebelde…-dijo mientras pasaba de aquel líquido que contenía el vaso por su garganta…-Malditos nuevos, cuando aprenderán a respetar…

Era cierto desde que el joven al que el hombre llamaba "El Rebelde" había llegado al barrio, pues todos en el lo respetaban y aunque no lo dijeran le guardaban cierto aprecio…

- Caminen, no se detengan…

Exigió el mayor, al sentir que sus hermanos se estaban quedando muy atrás, ambos asintieron y se colocaron a un lado del chico castaño, y los tres caminaron hasta su habitación…en el camino solo consiguieron miradas, de los vecinos, ver lo sucio y descuidado de aquel lugar pero nada mas, hasta que por fin llegaron al cuarto asignado…

- Bien llegamos…

Dijo aliviado el mayor, sabiendo que tras la puerta que tenia al frente el numero 314 estaba su nueva casa…miro a un lado y encontró que tenia vecinos en el 315 estaba otra habitación seguramente ocupada por alguien que en a aquel instante desconocía…

- Tendremos vecinos…ojala haya niños para jugar…-sin olvidar su animo, el menor celebro el hecho que tenían vecinos, pero al mayor de los Kaiba ese detalle no le pareció en lo mas mínimo…

Kaiba ignoro los comentarios de Mokuba y saco tranquilamente las lleves de su gabardina color blanco, las encontró y las coloco en la chapa, algo oxidada de la puerta de su nuevo hogar, pero al girar la lleve…no abría la cerradura al parecer de lo vieja y corroída por el oxido que estaba, no quitaba la llave…

- ¡¡Rayos…!!-dijo mientras seguía intentando hacer girar la lleve sin llegar a conseguirlo…

- Déjame intentar a mi…-dijo Noa tranquilamente mientras tomaba la lleve y giraba su mano, pero la puerta no quitaba el seguro…-Dios esta atorada…-dijo con esfuerzo, mientras ponía todo su empeño, por quitar la lleve que tenia la puerta sin lograr hacerlo…

Mientras los chicos seguían luchando con abrir la puerta un joven muy bien conocido por aquellos barros bajos, llegaba a su hogar…

- Hola señor Jhonson…-saludo el chico, al mismo hombre que Kaiba y sus hermanos habían visto…

- Rebelde, hay carne fresca…-le dijo el hombre con malicia, mientras tomaba un último sorbo de líquido y le sonreía al chico…

- Nuevos inquilinos…vaya…gracias señor- dijo con alegria, sabiendo muy bien que en todo el edifico, el único cuarto era el que estaba a su lado- hoy ha sido un gran día…-dijo con una sonrisa a un mas pronunciada

Mientras tanto en la casa de los que pronto formarían parte del personal del restaurante, estaban sucediendo cosa un tanto diferentes…

- Si que fue un día muy cansado…-dijo el faraón, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala, seguido por su hikari, y sus amigos…

- Yo quiero el control de la TV…-corrió un agitado moreno, logrando el objeto que tanto anhelaba…- Seh videos musicales…wow miren es don Omar…

- Ra no vayas a empezar- dijo el albino mientras se sentaba, tranquilamente en otro sillón y sus hikaris iban un rato a la cocina, a preparar algunos refrescos…

- Hey dame el control Marik, esta es mi casa y aquí se hace lo que digo…-dijo el faraón intentando alcanzar el control…

- En tus sueños faraoncito…hey están dando la canción del ladroncito…

- Hey estabas peleando con el faraón no conmigo…-le refuto Bakura, enojado, al escuchar la rola que para el no era nada agradable…

-Les cantara don Marik, en vivo…

- Ra no vayas a comenzar a torturarnos, puedes quédate con el control…pero no cantes…- le suplico el faraón…

- Como si te estoy preguntando faraoncito…-aclarando garganta…-les cantara don Marik en vivo…-usando el control de micrófono…- "_Cuéntale que trabajando en una pocilga te conocí…cuéntale…cuéntale que te gusta este rola, cuéntale…cuéntale que te conoció trabajando, cuéntale, que el faraoncito es mejor que el…cuéntale ladroncito que te trae loco…cuéntale…_"

- _Cuéntale que mis puños se enterraran en tu cara_…-imitando a Marik…-_cuéntale al medico_…-sape a Marik…

- ¡¡Auch!! Oye si solo era para alegrar la noche, no tenías que tomártela tan en serio…-se quejo Marik

- No solo por la canción es por lo que ha pasado el día entero…- le dijo con enojo…

- Vamos ni que te fuera a matar…-hablo en moreno con indiferencia…-si tu ya lo estas…

- Si pero….

Mientras ambos Yamis se quejaban y discutían, por lo que había pasado en el día, el faraón simplemente se acomodo mas en el sillón, puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza y tomo el control que había tirado Marik, y cambio de canal, mientras ambos seguían con su discusión…

El tiempo paso y los Yamis simplemente estaban viendo la televisión en el programa que el faraón había puesto, cuando una pregunta llego a la mente del cuidatumbas…

- Hey faraón…-comenzó el moreno, mientras tomaba un poco de palomitas de maíz, que sus hikaris habían hecho para ellos…

- ¿Umm?- Acatando a la petición Yami, miro al moreno para que continuara con su pregunta

- Sabes hay una cosa que a estado dando vuelvas en mi cabeza…

Vaya eso era nuevo el cuidatumbas tiene cabeza…se dijo a si mismo Yami, mientras miraba a Marik…

- ¿Seh que cosa…?- le dijo e faraón indiferente

- Pues como hicieron para arreglar el lugar tan rápido…Bakura y yo nos dormimos un par de horas no creo que haya sido mucho…

- 3 Horas- le corrió el faraón mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja…

- Bien a un así… ¿Cómo hicieron para terminar tan rápido?- Bakura miraba la conversación, atento ya que el tambien le inquietaba la misma pregunta que a Marik…

- Eso es fácil, cuando tienes a un faraón retirado a tu lado…- el faraón se sintió orgulloso al decir aquello…- mis monstruos ayudaron…-ambos espíritus se asombraron, no creían lo que escuchaban…- simple la ayuda de mi Buster Blader, me dio una idea de convocar a los monstruos que nos podían ser útiles…como, el dragón de ojos rojos, que cargaba cosas pesadas, Shinzo que ayudo un poco con las mezclas de cemento, junto al guardia celta y al mago oscuro, la tortuga catapulta que ayudaba con los materiales…en fin muchos de ellos ayudaron a terminar rápido con las reparaciones, mientras ustedes holgazaneaban

- A claro el faraón siempre de astuto…-dijo el albino con sarcasmo...

-pues aunque te duela si… además eso me fue beneficioso ya que me gane unos puntos extras con Joey…-dijo orgullo sin olvidar la apuesta que los tres había hecho…

- Eso no es justo, mientras dormíamos te aprovechaste de la situación…

- En la guerra y las apuestas todo se vale, y ustedes serán mis subalternos…

- Cretino…-dijo Bakura con odio…

- Seh soy un cretino que será tu jefe…

- La dictadura ante todo…-expreso Marik…

- Están celosos, soy más inteligente que ustedes…

Ambos Yamis se sintieron derrotados, era cierto aunque no lo quisieran aceptar el faraón les llevaba buena ventaja, pero todo se decidiría pronto el día siguiente seria cuando el rubio les diera las labores y ahí verían cual de los tres resultaría el ganador…

Mientras tanto en el edificio donde se había mudado Kaiba, el aun seguía intentando abrir la puerta de su habitación, vaya era un chico bastante persistente, eso decían sus hermanos los cuales estaban sentados a un lado del lugar ya que había pasado tanto tiempo, que ya les dolía las piernas…

- Maldita puerta, jamás le ganaras a un genio como Seto Kaiba…-eran las palabras que desde hacia un buen rato le día Kaiba a la puerta, como si se tratara de alguna persona…

- Seto no se rinde…-dijo le menor, al ver a su hermano luchar con la puerta de color café, algo oxidada por el tiempo que debía tener, ya se había cansado y eso que no había hecho nada para ayudarlo…

Mientras tanto subiendo las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto iba un entusiasta rubio, de ojos color miel y con vestimenta algo sucia y rota, ya que había estado realizando trabajos muy pensados todo el día…iba silbando alegremente, ya que se sentía muy feliz, por el logro que había realizadlo solo esperando el siguiente día que seria aun mejor…

Cuando casi llegaba a su habitación, miro desde lejos la figura de un chico alto vestido con una gabardina color blanca, pantalones negros y cabello castaño, estaba luchando con la puerta, eso se podía saber por los movimientos que hacia, al parecer estaba teniendo cierta dificultad para abrir su habitación…

- No puede ser…

Se dijo así mismo, mirando al chico, que le pareció muy conocido, pero al ver sentados a un lado a dos chicos mas, no cabía duda de quien se trataba el mayor…

- Con que el gato sarnoso visita ahora los barrios bajos…

Dijo con sarcasmo mientras sacaba la llave de su pantalón, dispuesto abrir la puerta, los tres chicos lo miraron, pero el que mas se avergonzó fue Seto Kaiba por encontrarlo precisamente a el en ese lugar…

- Grrr…Wheeler…-dijo con enojo, mientras un sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?...-

Joey abrió tan rápido su habitación, que a pesar que la puerta se notaba en peores condiciones aun así logro hacerlo, entonces como que ese duelista de tercera pudiera ser mas hábil en algo que el...era inaudito…pensó Kaiba mientras miraba a Joey…

- Lo que sucede es que…-Mokuba queria dar explicación, decir la verdad de lo que les había pasado pero fue detenido por Kaiba…

- La mansión la están pintado y como nos visitaron algo tarde pues no hubo tiempo de alquilar un hotel, no nos quedo otra opción que esta pocilga…

Dijo Kaiba siendo siempre el mismo orgullo que Joey conocía muy bien. Pero aun así, a sus hermanos nos les pareció en lo más mínimo la mentira del mayor. Era cierto que lo que le había pasado, no era de enorgullece pero tampoco iban a estar en la calle siempre, alguna vez iban a salir de su miseria y ser como siempre había sido…por ello no había por que mentir, aunque conociendo a su hermano y encontrarse en aquel sitio con el rubio, pues no tenia otra opción que mentir, aunque para ambos menores Kaiba no fuera correcto…

- A entiendo…

Joey quizás era atolondrado, algo tonto a veces, pero no le podían tomar el pelo fácilmente, sabía que había mucho mas detrás de la llegada de los Kaiba a su hogar, pero con el tiempo lo sabría, aunque en aquel instante le dijeran mentiras

- Mira déjame ayudarte…-de mala gana Kaiba tubo que acceder, sus manos estaban enrojecidas por tratar de hacer girar la llave todo aquel tiempo, sin éxito...- las puertas de este edificio están oxidadas y se atoran fácilmente, de lo viejas que están por eso…-con un giro y un golpe el rubio abrió fácilmente la habitación…-necesitas ser un poco brusco al abrirlas, pero debe ser preciso , al momento de girar la llave, golpea la puerta y así no les costara la próxima vez abrirla…sayonara…

Sin mas que agregar, el rubio le tiro las llaves a Kaiba el joven castaño estaba muy extrañado como ese debilucho perro faldero…como era que llamaba a Joey…hubiera podido abrir la puerta tan rápido, ya que el se paso varias horas queriendo abrirla sin éxito…

- Gracias Joey…

El único que represento muy bien al mayor de los Kaiba fue irónicamente el menor, ya que el castaño solo lanzo un gruñido en enfado por que el rubio le había ganado en algo

- No hay de que…-con una sonrisa el rubio entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si

- Andando…-exigió el mayor molesto por el incidente con el rubio…

Los dos hermanos se levantaron del piso y entraron junto con Kaiba a su nuevo hogar…

- Rayos…

El lugar no se notaba tan mal, era espacioso por lo menos para que las tres personas que dormirían ahí, había un televisor al frente, algo viejo pero aun se notaba funcional, las camas estaban arregladas habían mantas limpias sobre ellas, todo parecía muy normal…

- Seh quiero la cama junto a la ventana…

Era cierto la ultima cama al fondo de la habitación, sobre ella había una gran ventana, ideal para Mokuba ya que en la mansión el dormía junto a la ventana…

-El lugar junto a la pared es mío…

Le dijo sonriente a Noa, por el chico no había problema cualquier lugar estaba bien, además le gustaba ver a su pequeño hermano feliz…

- Dios esta es una pesadilla…

Ver aquel lugar tan humilde con el papel tapiz casi cayéndose y las paredes algo rajadas, para el mayor no era nada agradable, al ver a sus dos hermanos a ellos, parecía no afectarles… ¿entonces por que se sentía tan miserable?...era por que fue sacado de la peor forma de los lugares que amaba…era por que dañaron su orgullo…pues con el tiempo sus muchas preguntas serian contestadas…

Caída la noche todos en la ciudad ya estaban durmiendo, y en la vieja pensión la situación no era diferente, tampoco en la casa del resto de los chicos que conocían, tanto a los Kaiba como a su simpático vecino…

Los primeros rayos de la mañana, alumbraron el rostro de los tres que compartían una habitación, en especial el de un chico de cabellera color negro azulada, el fue el primero en levantarse al sentir lo tibio de los rayos dorados sobre su cara, miraba alegre el ambiente, quizás cerrando ver su habitación, y pensar que todo lo que recordaba era un sueño…pero no fue así… a pesar que todo era real, al ver a sus hermanos dormir pacíficamente y pensar que ahora estaban juntos como una familia, el resto no tenia importancia…

Al sentir los movimientos a su lado Noa despertó, le dedico una sonrisa al menor y un buenos dias, mientras se levantaba colocándose su bata y encaminándose a ver la hora…el reloj marcaba la 6 de la mañana…seguramente el mayor, no se despertaría hasta una hora después así que se fueron a dar un vistazo por aquel sitio, quizás se encontrarían a Joey por ahí y les mostraba el lugar…aunque conociendo al rubio…seguramente debía seguir durmiendo…

Y no se equivocaban en la habitación de Joey el estaba con un hilo de saliva rodando por su barbilla y una burbuja en su nariz…estaba acostado, su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo en el suelo, y sus pies en la cama y medio cubierto por las mantas, azul marino…esa era la poción que generalmente tomaba cuando el día siguiente había sido muy pesado para el…y esa mañana no fue la acepción luego de levantarse a las 3 de la mañana, a repartir los periódicos y regresar a su hogar a las 5…pues eso había cansado mas al rubio y le fue muy fácil quedarse dormido…a pesar de la poción que tenia estaba muy a gusto…

- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo Moky?- expreso Noa, mientras estaba en la cama sentado y se ponía sus zapatos…

- ¿No crees que sea peligroso?- sabiendo la clase de gente extraña que vivía en el edificio, pues le causo temor al pensar en ellos…

- No te preocupes yo te protegeré…-Mokuba se sonrojo ante las palabras de Noa…-vamos…-Noa le ofreció su mano al pequeño y ambos salieron de la habitación…

- Esta bien…

Sin olvidar su sonrojo, el menor se encamino junto con su hermano a conocer un poco su nuevo hogar…mientras el mayor a un tenia su semblante relajado, y mantenía sus ojos cerrados aun dormido parecía tan serio y despreocupado como era despierto Kaiba…

Mientras tanto en la casa de ciertos Yamis e hikaris en la casa del faraón, su hikari estaba teniendo ciertos problemitas tácticos para despertarlo…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAMI!!!!!!!!!- Yugi le estaba enseñando a cocinar cada mañana al hijo de Ra, pero aquella en especial su aprendiz se había quedado dormido…- Ra como puede dormir tanto…-refutaba el chico, mientras subía las escaleras y llegaba a la habitación que ambos compartían…

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz- Yami parecía que ni una bala de cañón lo despertaría, ya que estaba muy a gusto inmerso en el país de los sueños…

- Yami…

Yugi movió un poco el cuerpo del faraón, el cual estaba durmiendo de lado, mientras abrasaba fuertemente una almohada, que Yugi le había dado. En la noche al faraón le gustaba abrazarse a el y esa fue la única forma que encontró para soltarse del agarre, cambiarse y alistarse para un nuevo día…pero en todo aquel rato el faraón no daba señas de querer despertarse

- Yami…faraón despiertate Ya…-el hikari ya se estaba desesperando, al no ver movimientos de parte de Yami, simplemente se volteo al otro lado para no ser molestado…- Rayos Yami despiertate de una maldita vez…-ni esas palabras que no eran muy conocidas, en el vocabulario de Yugi lo hicieron reaccionar…-YAMI, TE HAZ QUEDADO CALVO…

Pues al contrarió a lo que se esperaba, Yami abrió de una sola vez sus ojos, al escuchar lo que dijo Yugi y miro que entre sus manos no tenia al chico si no una suave almohada se volteo buscándolo y a un lado de la cama estaba el pequeño con una sonrisa de victoria, por que había logrado su misión de despertar a un faraón dormilón…

- ¡¡NO MI CABELLO!!…-tocándose la cabeza...- si a qui esta preciosura…- se sintió aliviado…-como pudiste hacerme esa bromita sabiendo lo mucho que lo amo…-el faraón estaba asustado, luego de escuchar entre sueños lo que el chico dijo…

- Esa fue la única forma que encontré para que te despertaras de una maldita vez…-le dijo enojado…

- Ra me asustaste, y te desconozco hikari, jamás pensé que jugaras con ese tipo de sacrilegios…- dijo aquello mientras se recostaba otra vez en la cama

- Ya maldita sea, despiertate o te suspendo el gel para el cabello…-le dijo enojado lanzándole una almohada directo al rostro…

- Esta bien…Snif…-llorando cómicamente, el faraón no tubo otra posición que obedecer…

Mientras tanto en la casa de los albinos, la situación no parecía diferente, sola contando que en esta, el desayuno ya estaba listo…

- Kura…-llamo dulcemente el menor de ambos…- el desayuno ya esta listo- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero su parte oscura parecía no querer reaccionar…-¡¡¡KURA!!!- grito el menor, pero Bakura no reaccionaba al contrario esos gritos lo hicieron sumirse mas en los sueños…- Engendro de Seth…-ni los insultos parecían funcionar…- Kura… tu piel esta áspera como la de un cocodrilo…

- ¿NANI?...

Eso si funciono, de una sola vez, se levanto de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue tocar su piel, para corroborar lo que su hikari había dicho…

- Mentira si esta lisita como la de un angelito…-decía aquello mientras le deba un besito a su brazo…-Mi adorada piel como te amo y te consiento-dijo con aprecio…-Hikari eres malo, esa clase de bromitas no son de mi agrado...-le dijo con un puchero…

- Esa era la única forma que encontré para hacerte reaccionar…- le dijo el hikari haciendo un puchero, mientras le acerca el desayuno…

- Eres malo hikari…estaba soñando con mi juguito de manzana…-le dijo haciendo la misma carita tierna, que había hecho la vez que quedo noqueado por la intervención del faraón y de Boster Blader (N/A: ¿Ya saben cual es?)

- Ra mejor come Kura…-con una gotita le termino de colocar el desayuno en las piernas…

- ¿Y mi juguito de manzanita…?- dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos, ya que no miraba jugo de manzana en la improvisada mesa…

- Ra…mejor come si…

Al mayor de los albinos, no le quedo otra opción que obedecer a pasar que en su desayuno no estaba otra vez el jugo que tanto había deseado…

Y en la casa del ultimo Yami, el único moreno del grupo de 3, la situación no era diferente, en este caso Marik estaba bajo las mantas abrasando a mas no poder al hikari, el cual no se había podido zafar de aquel abraso tan…cariñoso…(N/A: Pobre Malik…)

- Marik ya…Haaag…-el pobre se estaba quedando sin aire…-es la hora, mi hermana ya hizo el desayuno…-dijo aquello con esfuerzo por la falta de aire…-rayos me quieres soltar de una maldita vez…- el Yami no reaccionaba…-Rayos…Marik…me estas ahorcando…-recibió por respuesta un apretón mas fuerte directo a su cuello…-¡¡MARIK…!!

El pequeño moreno ya se estaba poniéndose morado, por aquel agarre tan fuerte y su parte oscura, no parecía querer reaccionar solo había una forma efectiva y eficaz para hacerlo…

- MARIK TE HAN DESFIGURADO TU CARA DE ESTRELLA DE CINE…

Eso siempre funcionaba, y así fue, de una sola vez soltó al hikari y se dirigió al espejo del baño, para ver que todo en su carita estaba normal, y así era todo estaba bien…

- Mentiroso…- salio del baño, mientras se rascaba un oído, algo enojado por haber sido victima (N/A: Ra que dramático…) de una vil y cruel broma…

- Pues me estabas ahorcando ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-se quejo el pequeño, rubio, mientras se sobaba un poco el cuello…

- Pos estaba soñando rico…tu estabas en mi sueño y sabes lo que estábamos haciendo…-le dijo con ojitos picarones…

- _Lie_…que cosa era…-le respondió el menor con ojitos en forma de corazón…

- Mi helado de chocolate con una gran cereza en la punta…-ojitos en forma de estrella…-¿lo harás?…-el hikari callo estilo anime, por lo que su Yami había dicho…

-Ra jamás vas a cambiar…-con una mano en la cara se sonrojo y se levanto de la cama

- Seh… ¿me preparas mi heladito?…-ya no hubo respuesta…- ¿Umm?- ojitos con lagrimas, por ese desaire…

En la pensión ambos menores Kaiba, ya habían hecho un paseo por el lugar al parecer a esas horas (7 en punto) no era costumbre de levantarse, ya que no se miraba gente por ningún lado, y por ello ambos aprovecharon para bañarse contando que solo había un baño en todo el edificio de 4 pisos…

- El agua estaba caliente…-dijo Noa, mientras pasaba una toalla por su celeste cabellera que ahora estaban algunos mechones pegados, a su cara por lo mojada que estaba…

- _Hai_, este lugar no están malo cuando te acostumbras…-con el secador de pelo Mokuba, se estaba haciendo su usual peinado, ya que por ser su cabello mas largo que el de Noa costaba un poco mas el secado…

Con usa platica de los dos, el mayor comenzó a despertar, al igual que en la habitación de cierto rubio dormilón el tambien ya estaba despertando y a diferencia de su vecino el castaño, el se levanto de una sola vez…

- DIOS SE ME HIZO TARDE…-dijo apresurado mientras buscaba abajo de la cama su zapato izquierdo…-donde rayos quedo esa porquería…-se refería a su tenis color blanco, el cual siempre se le perdía cada ,mañana…-rayos ya no quedara agua para mi, seguramente…-dijo tristemente, y fue cuando encontró su zapato…-rayos ¿Qué hacías ahí?- le pregunto mirando su tenis, que estaba en una mesa a lado de una montaña de platos sucios…-Aunque sea lo hubieras lavado, me hubieras hecho ese favorcito…-le dijo de nuevo al zapato…-bien no importa te perdono por esta vez, pero que no vuelva a pasar…

Le dijo mientras se lo ponía… y esa era la rutina de cada mañana, con un rápido moviendo saco de su guardarropas un pantalón azul, una camisa color blanco y una chaqueta color verde, y en un ultimo estante, estaba su toalla con sus utensilios para el baño (Jabón, shampoo, etc.) y salio rápidamente de su habitación…

En la habitación de su vecino, en todo aquel rato, el solo estaba peinándose un tranquilamente, volviéndose a colocar en su lugar sus mechones castaños, mientras era observado por sus hermanos…

- Hermano deberías ir a bañarte…-dijo Noa, ya que el fue el ultimo después de Mokuba en bañarse y cuando salio había una fila enorme esperando por entrar al baño…

- Si además había mucha gente esperando bañarse…-le dijo el menor mientras colocaba la secadora a un lado del espejo en el que se estaba viendo Kaiba…

Afuera de la habitación de los Kaiba, específicamente cerca del baño…

- Rayos llegue tarde…-dijo el rubio, mientras miraba la fila de por lo menos 20 personas…- Ya no habrá agua para mi…rayos…-llorando cómicamente le toco que esperar, hasta que todos su vecinos se bañaran, aunque tubo algo de suerte ya que…

- Joyi…-le dijo una chica pelirroja, la cual era la siguiente en el turno de bañarse…

- Hola Mariah…- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y un saludo de manos, desde su lugar…

- Ven Joyi te sedo mi turno…- con tal de ganar un par de puntos con el rubio, la chica le cedió su lugar…

- _Arigato_…-el rubio pasó algo sonrojado ante sus vecinos los cuales no dejaban de gritarle, toda clase de insultos por retrasarlos más el baño…

Regresando con los Kaiba…

- Esta, bien…-gruño con enfado Kaiba, por ser presionado tanto por sus hermanos…

Kaiba alisto sus cosas para el baño, lo poco que pudo sacar de su mansión, su toalla, su shampoo importado y su jabón de una marca muy conocida…

El chico salio tranquilamente de su habitación, rumbo al baño y en la planta baja miro que había varias personas haciendo fila, lo que el mayor de los Kaiba no sabía para que era, pero pronto lo descubriera…

- Rayos…-el era el ultimo en la fila de ahora 30 o 35 personas, en de tanto que se demoro y la gente se incremento…-me voy a tardar una vida…-pensó, hasta se imagino a si mismo, anciano con una enorme barba blanca, que iba hacer justo cuando llegara su turno del baño… (N/A: Bravo Kaiba si que tienes imaginación)

Para mala suerte de Joey no pudo encontrarse al castaño, hacia bastante rato que había salido del baño y se había puesto en camino hacia el restaurante, donde hoy habían a comenzar con las labores internas en el…

Pasaron varias horas… (N/A: De la 7.30 pasaron a la 11 de la mañana…Kaiba si tienes paciencia…¬¬)

- Rayos al fin…-Luego de escuchar varias interpretaciones de parte de los tenores…digo vecinos… al fin llego su turno…y curiosamente se encontró al mismo tipo que había visto el día anterior…

- Entra rebelde…- le dijo con una sonrisa ya que el pobre ex CEO se iba a encontrar con una sorpresa… (N/A: No te quejes Kaiba, algo malo te iba a pasar así que aguántate… )

Kaiba acepto el ofrecimiento, entro al baño algo enojado, el cual estaba muy sucio con mucho moho en las paredes. Era de esperarse ya que en realidad todo el edifico tenia ese mismo aspecto, pero bueno el agua parecía perfecta para relajarse y dejarse llevar, luego tomo el shampoo que estaba aun lado y se lo coloco en su cabello color café…movió un poco aquel liquido en su cabeza hasta hacer la espuma, que tanto le gustaba ver…pero en ese preciso momento algo sucedió…

- Pero que rayos…-miro arriba de la regadera donde salía aquel tibio liquido…pero parecía que ya no caería…-que le pasa a esta porquería…-moviendo la llave para que saliera el liquido, nada al parecer ya no caería por un buen rato…-DEMONIOS…

Grito en medio del baño…como habían previsto los inquilinos que llegaron antes que el…el agua se termino y con ella el tiempo de bañarse del pobre ejecutivo, el cual tenia todo el cuerpo en barrado en jabón y tambien su cabello que aun se le botaba muy espumoso por el shampoo en el

- _Shimatta_!!- exclamo Kaiba, estando aun dentro del baño, si así de mal había comenzado el día…seguramente entre mas horas pasaran, mas empeoraría…

Los chicos ya estaban reunidos esperando que labores realizaran, Yami espera un poco de compasión por Joey, luego de ayudarle el día anterior, pero todos sin excepción, hikaris y Yamis se llevarían una gran sorpresa…

- Bien anoche, cuando llegue a mi apartamento…

- Seguramente se fue a celebrar…- dijo el moreno a cierto albino a su lado…

- Nah seguramente se quedo dormido en alguna cuneta...

- Jajaja- el faraón no pudo contener reírse por lo que decían…

- O lo mas seguro que se hecho a la cama, y hoy amaneció en el suelo…

- Bueno eso no tiene nada de malo Marik, ya que tú siempre amaneces en el suelo…-mirando acusadoramente a su Yami el hikari hablo…

- Jajajaj…pobre cuidatumbas…

- Grrr callate…he hikari no cuentes nuestras intimidades…-le dijo su Yami con un puchero…todos se sonrojaron, el hikari no era opción…

- Pues si no quieres que pase "Estrella de cine" callate y deja el rubio continuar…

- Ta´bien adelante patético…es decir…-recordando la apuesta a tiempo- honorable dueño…

- Seguramente no sabe ni el significado de honorable…-critico el albino…

- Tu tampoco Kura así que callate…-Bakura se sonrojo…

- Que incultos…-se expreso el faraón…

- ¿Puedo continuar?- Joey ya estaba enojándose…

- Dale tienes plena libertad y aun tus funciones mentales funcionales…-mientras colocaba un dedo para rascarse una oreja el sabio Bakura hablo… (N/A: Baku tu jamás aprendes a no exagerar ¿cierto?)

- Gracias…-dijo el rubio mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla…

Los chicos estaban reunidos en una de las mesas que acaban de llegar como parte del equipo del restaurante, había unido 4 mesas y acercaron las sillas necesarias para cada uno, de ellos los cuales iban hacer los empleados…

- Bien como decía…anoche…cuando llegue a mi casa, pues me puse analizar cada una de sus habilidades…

- Aleluya, el perro tiene cerebro…-le dijo el ladrón a Marik a su lado, para su suerte Joey no escucho ni su hikari…

- Este lugar si que esta haciendo milagros en el can…-se expreso Marik, sin que ninguno escuchara solo Bakura y Yami…

Ellos estaban sentados así…Bakura alado de Marik, Marik alado de Yami, el faraón estaba sentado lado de Tristan, sus hikaris sentados al frente de ellos, Joey en un extremo de la mesa y Tea al otro…

- Bien ahora ya tengo que tareas realizaran cada uno…-sacando una libreta de notas, donde tenia escrito que realizarían cada quien, todos pusieron mucha atención…- Bien primero…comenzare con Tea…

- Las fastidiosas primero…-con un dedo en sus dientes se expreso el cuidatumbas mientras miraba a Tea…

- Si Joey…-poniendo mucha atención, y hasta quizás emocionada miraba con una sonrisa a su nuevo jefe…

- Tú serás la mesera…

- Rayos…-pensó la castaña…tantos trabajos de mesera y jamás encontraba de otra clase…

- Esta no tiene muchas habilidades…

- No si pagaran por ser fastidiosa, y odiosa esta ya seria rica…

- Hump...-con una sonrisa Yami miro a otro lado, en realidad aquella conversación entre ambos espíritus si que era graciosa…

- Bien continuo…Tristan… tú serás el vale…

- ¿Qué? Estaré guiando autos todo el día…

- Pues si…

- Pobre idiota…-dijo el albino mirando como Tristan protestaba por su puesto…

- Bien continuo…-todos volvieron a prestar mucha atención…-Yugi… tu serás mesero junto con Tea y Malik…

- Mi pobre hikari compartiendo un trabajo con esta…- refuto el Yami…

- Genial…-Malik puso una mano en la cara, ya que compartir un trabajo con Tea no era lo mejor del mundo…

- ¿he?- Tea se sorprendió al ver las reacciones de Malik y su Yami…

- Bien ahora faltan ustedes…-señalando a los Yamis y a Ryou…-Ryou tu serás el encargado del entretenimiento…

- Buen trabajo hikari…

- Si yo puedo cantar…don Marik en vivo…

- No queremos que los clientes salgan corriendo así que olvídalo Marik…- le regaño Joey…

- Rayos…-con una sonrojo y un puchero…

- Bien ahora ustedes…

- Lo mejor se deja al último…-celebro Marik, Yami simplemente ponía atención a lo que su amigo estaba por decir…

- Bien comenzare con Bakura…

- Seh…-sonrió con orgullo…-les gane perdedores…

- Ya veremos cual será tu premio, ladroncito…-le sonrió Yami…

- Tú serás el lavaplatos…

Todo el mundo de fantasía que había hecho la mente de Bakura, se desvaneció ale escuchar lo que dijo Joey…

- ¿NANI?- Bakura estaba indignado- quiero una apelación…

- No hay cambios…-dijo seguro el rubio…

- Pobre de mi Kura…-se expreso su pequeño hikari…-no al contrario creo que pobres de los platos de Joey…

- Y por cierto si cada uno comente faltas…pues lo descontare de sus honorarios…

- Si definitivamente pobre Kura…

- Bien Marik y Yami…-ambos lo miraron con ojitos emocionados…- ustedes serán los cocineros…

- ¡¡¿QUE?!!- ambos Yamis estaban sorprendidos…

- O Ra la cocina de Joey quedara destruida…-pensaron ambos hikaris…

- Rayos…quieres que pasemos todo el día, con esa cosa rara escupe fuego…-se quejo Marik refiriéndose a la cocina…- estas ¡¡DEMENTE!!

- Bueno ese el único empleo que tengo para ustedes…mirando su libreta- Malik me dijo que te estaba enseñando a cocinar Marik…-mirada asesina al hikari de parte del Yami…

- Gulp…-el hikari se sonrojo

- Y Yami, Yugi me dijo que vas adelantando en la cocina…

- Pero no pregunto que tanto…-pensó Yugi, al ver lo sorprendido que estaba su Yami…

- Rayos Joey, yo no quiero ser cocinero- dijo el faraón con un puchero…-además recuerda quien te ayudo a levantar este lugar, dame un trabajo mas decente…

- Vaya el faraoncito tiene miedo de la cocina…-se mofo Bakura…

- Calla…respeta a tu faraón…

- Y tu…y tu…-mirando la cara de enfado de Marik…-recuerden la apuesta…en una semana engendros de Seth…una semana y ustedes dos pagaran todo un día de juegos en la arcada…-cruzándose de brazos…-jamás pensé que ganarles iba a ser tan fácil…

- ¡¡EN TUS SUEÑOS!!- dijeron ambos Yamis

- ACEPTAMOS-dijeron a una sola voz mientras se miraban unos a otros desafiantes……

Ambos hikaris pusieron una mano en su cara, Joey no sabia en lo se había metido con sus Yamis destruye cocinas…

- Y la misma regla aplica a ustedes, si destruyen mi cocina, la pagaran con sus salarios…-les explico Joey…

- Injusto…-se quejo Marik…

- Bien ahora que ya todos saben sus obligaciones, manos a la obra…

- ¡SI!- dijeron todos a una sola voz…

Mientras sus hikaris y los chicos se levantaban de la mesa, para planear como iban a comenzar el día, los Yamis se quedaron un rato más, en la mesa para planear los detalles de la apuesta…

- Bien las obligaciones ya están dadas…-explico Bakura…-ahora solo falta que ustedes me paguen mi día en las cosas raras…

-Seh estas, soñando…- le refuto Yami…

- Lo que me pregunto quien será el gerente…

- ¿Que no es obvio seré yo?

- _Nani_?- los 3 Yamis voltearon a ver a Joey, el cual se notaba muy orgulloso de su puesto…

- Genial un perro, en el puesto de un Yami…- Bakura puso una mano en su cara…

- Pero calmados, aun podemos adueñarnos de ese puesto…-sonrió Marik con malicia, mientras al rubio alejarse…-solo abra que hacer bien nuestras labores y ese puesto y la apuesta será toda mía…muhahaha…

- Otro que esta alucinando…-refuto Yami mirando a Marik…

- Solo el tiempo lo dirá…recuerden el lapso es de una semana la cual comienza a correr desde hoy…el sábado próximo sabremos quien será el ganador…-aunque no se por que esperar tanto, si ustedes saben que seré yo…-dijo Bakura con orgullo…

- Tienes razón…solo el tiempo dirá que estas, completamente loco…

- Bien Yamis manos a la obra…el lapso de la apuesta comienza a correr desde hoy…

Con una afirmación en ademán de parte del resto de Yamis, la apuesta comenzó a correr, quien seria el ganador, solo el tiempo lo diría. Como tambien seria el quien dijera, cuanto éxito tendría aquel humilde restaurante y tambien si las desgracias para Kaiba, se terminarían…

Pero aun era demasiado pronto para saberlo, aunque el ejecutivo de Kaiba Corp tenia fe de que todo regresaría a su normalidad pronto…por el momento había que esperar ya que solo con el tiempo aclararía todas las dudas…

**CONTINUARA……………………**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente bien aquí esta un nuevo champer para este fic

KAIBA: Ra como rayos quieres que me quite la espuma de mi cabello…

HOLLY: Bueno…

BAKURA: Ra el súper genio no puede pensar en algo…

MARIK: Es obvio con los años viene la edad y con ella la falta de neuronas que…

BAKURA: De donde aprendiste eso…

MARIK: Love por TV…

Todos caen estilo anime…

KAIBA: Seh tu lo dices como ya tienes mas de 5 mil años de vida…dios si que tienes experiencia en la falta de neuronas…

YAMI: Eso es muy cierto…

MARIK: Callate faraoncito no apoyes a tu amiguito

YAMI: Definitivamente tu falta de neuronas ya te afecto…y mucho…

BAKURA: Seh y de eso tambien sabes mucho tu… ¿cierto Yami?

YAMI: A lo dices por experiencia propia...

BAKURA: Grrr ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

KAIBA: Dios los resucitados ya comenzaron con su…

Miradas asesinas de los resucitados…digo Yamis…

KAIBA: Traga saliva…

HOLLY: Chicos ya…mejor comencemos con los reviews…

KAIBA: Seh los reviews

MARIK: Bien como una estrella de cine y cantante incomprendido lo haré yo…

BAKURA: Desde tomas esas decisiones…

KAIBA: Seh el que debería de agradecer los reviews soy yo…

MARIK: ¿El enjabonado? Por Ra

HOLLY: Ya chicos no se peleen déjenlo a el agradecer los reviews…

YAMI: Pero Nena...

MARIK: Les gane (Sacándoles la lengua) bien en el anterior champer hemos recibido 7 reviews vaya hemos roto el record de reviews en este fic, bien agradecemos los reviews de Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Kida Luna, Linn10, Dagel, Ana Silvia Jiménez Cortez y Kishide, les agradecemos sus comentarios, y esperamos verlos por aquí otra vez…

KAIBA: Y porfis que alguien me de un balde de agua pa´quitarme el shampoo…

BAKURA: Tus deseos no son ordenes…-toma un balde conteniendo agua y se lo vierte en la cara a Kaiba…

KAIBA: No me refería a eso…baka…

HOLLY: Gulp…pasemos a los reviews…

YAMI: Ra eso será lo mejor…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: **

KAIBA: Le doy las gracia a esta chica por escribir que tenga mucha compasión, por este exmillonario que ahora ni quitarse el jabón puede, y además

YAMI: Ya deja de quejarte…

HOLLY: Además a un no ha sido tan malo…

BAKURA: Seh, mas adelante se pondrá mucho peor

KAIBA: Enserio Holly (Ojitos de Kuriboh)

HOLLY: Seh pero eso incluye a todos no solo a ti…

TODOS: Gulp

HOLLY: Y chica muchas gracias por tu ayuda en todo el fic…como ves use la idea que me enviaste en tu reviews que Kaiba se encontrara con Joey…

KAIBA: Seh a sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida…

JOEY: Y a mí lo mejor…

BAKURA: Vaya perro y gato compartiendo el mismo edificio…raro...

MARIK: Demasiado extraño…

HOLLY: Jejeje…bien me despido, muchas gracias por escribir y te esperamos aquí otra vez…sayonara…

**NETHED:**

MARIK: Soy una estrella de cine y cantante incomprendido…

YAMI: Nah mas bien que no sirves ni para actuar, ni mucho menos para cantar…

MARIK: Soy un incomprendido…

KAIBA: ¿Y yo que?

BAKURA: Tú eres el bufón del fic…

HOLLY: Oigan eso no es verdad…

YAMI: Nah si es cierto…

MARIK: Además todo mundo se ríe de sus desgracias….

BAKURA: Y de las tuyas tambien…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no se estén peleando

KAIBA: Ni atacando al pobre y miserable exricachon…

MARIK: Y que hay del cantante?

YAMI: Censurado, por dañar severamente el oído…

BAKURA: Seh y jamás se le permitirá cantar otra vez…

MARIK: Malos…

YAMI: Y yo no grito en las grabaciones…

BAKURA: Nah el grita en la vida real…

YAMI: Que no grito…bueno a no ser que este en el libreto…Uuuu…

HOLLY: Ra…

YAMI: Bueno me disculpo si alguna vez he gritado demas…

MARIK: Eso es de siempre…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…

BAKURA: El gritón de Yami…

YAMI: ¿Oye?

BAKURA: El gato miserable…

KAIBA: ¿Cómo me llamaste?

BAKURA: Y el peligro para la sociedad…Marik Ishtar…

MARIK: Sigo siendo un incomprendido…

BAKURA: Y yo Bakura…

YAMI: La peor peste de todas…sayonara…

BAKURA: Me las pagaras faraoncito

**KIDA LUNA:**

KAIBA: Mi nena, ella si me ayudara…

BAKURA: Este solo busca a quien ponerle queja…

MARIK: Que vergonzoso…

YAMI: Ra…

HOLLY: Ya chicos, bueno lo que el esta pasando a Kaiba no es nada agradable, es lógico que este así…

BAKURA: Nah ni sus hermanos se quejan tanto el solo lo hace para fastidiar…

KAIBA: Que no lo hago por eso…rayos…

MARIK: Callate…

BAKURA: Además lobito… ya no te diré nada, procurare ignorarte un poco….

MARIK: Ra compa que sabio te escuchaste…

YAMI: A ustedes dos les faltan varios tornillos…

KAIBA: Oigan, oigan no me cambien el tema…

YHOLLY: Bueno KL aquí seh todos sufren pero para los hermanitos de Kaiba, pues tengo otra clase de trabajo…

KAIBA: Además yo no sirvo de mesero…

JOEY: Nah meseros si tememos demasiados ya…

TEA: Puedo renunciar Joey lindo gerente…

JOEY: Estas loca?

TEA: Estelita negra…

JOEY: Ya no se encuentran buenos empleados…

BAKURA: O por lo menos no tan fastidiosos…

JOEY: Seh comenzando por los resucitados…

Mirada asesina de los Yamis…

JOEY: Digo amigos…Uuuu…

YHOLLY: Tranquila KL…todos sufrirán… bueno no tanto…muhahaha…

YAMIS: Ra so no me gusta…

KAIBA: Me dejara con jabón en el cabello para toda la vida…

YHOLLY: Nah eso solo fue una prueba de lo que tengo planeado para ti…y tus hermanitos…

KAIBA: Gulp…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…

YHOLLY: Saludos para Rex…

KAIBA: Saquéenme de aquí!!!!- besos para KL…

RYOU: Muchas gracias por tus saludos KL-San besos para ti…

BAKURA: Mi hikari es muy galante…

RYOU: (Sonrojado)…

KAIBA: Oye es mi nena no me vayas a quitar lo único que tengo… (Ojitos llorosos)

MARIK: Que dramático…

YAMI: Demasiado…pero en fin así es feliz…adiós a todos…

**LINN10:**

HOLLY: Hola mucho gusto en conocerte…

KAIBA: Y mi desgracia…?

BAKURA: Les hace gracia a los lectores…muhahaha

MARIK: Seh no te quejes, además lo que los lectores quieren es entretenimiento…un cantante tan bueno como yop

YAMI: Esta ya esta un poco zafado, no le hagan caso…

HOLLY: Gulp…jejeje…bien me alegra que te este gustando el fic, y ojala te encontremos por aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Te deseamos mucha suerte con los tuyos

HOLLY: Sayonara…

**DAGEL: **

MARIK: Hikari hermoso ayúdame con mi concierto…

KAIBA: Estas loco? Suficiente tengo con jabón en mi cabello, para ahora quedarme sordo de por vida…

BAKURA: Ese es un buen punto… bueno aparte que mi hikari ya se hizo mucho más fuerte…

MARIK: Nah sigue igual de debilucho…

BAKURA: Oye a mi hikari no lo insultas o te las veras con mis puños…

MARIK: Ra no mi cara de estrella de cine quedara arruinada…

HOLLY: Chicos ya dejen de pelear…

BAKURA: Ra a mi lo que me da coraje, es que el perro se quedo con mi puesto de gerente…

YAMI: Estas loco ese puesto es mío…

MARIK: Nah es de la estrella es decir yo…

JOEY: Nah todos los resucitados se equivocan es todo mío…

BAKURA: (Sape a Joel) Podrás ser el gerente pero eso no te da derecho a insultarnos…_baka_…

MARIK: Seh…

BAKURA: Además todos los agregados que le hice al fic de Holly, solo era para ayudarla…además toditito es verdad…

YAMI: Ayuda mas quien no estorba…

MARIK: Jajaja…con este todo el mundo hace milenios que ya no existiera…

YAMI: Seh lo que esta humanidad necesita es un líder…-Bakura se siente alagado- un gobernante valiente, que no le tema a nada…-Bakura se sonroja…-que luche ante todo y que jamás flaquee por difícil que sea…que sea fuerte, y principalmente muy humano con todos…

BAKURA: Hablabas del casi faraón…-dice con orgullo señalando a si mismo…

YAMI: Estas loco…?habla de mi _baka_…-Bakura cae estilo anime…

MARIK: Compa, de donde te imaginaste que tu eras del que hablaba…

BAKURA: (Sonrojado) Cierra la boca

MARIK: Hey Dag ahora el que estuvo por morir fui yo

BAKURA: Seh lastima que no pude completarlo…-chasquea los dedos…

YAMI: Seh me hubiera gustado ver eso…contando que el ya esta bien muerto…

MARIK: Ra hubiera sido un milagro…

BAKURA: Muy cierto…

YHOLLY: Gracias por los saludos chica…y el tormento comenzara muy pronto… muhahaha

TODOS: Gulp…

KAIBA: Hey como que no escribes por mi…? Si soy la estrella…

MARIK: Hey esas son mis líneas

BAKURA: Ya te las chopio…

MARIK: Reclamo el derecho de autor…

HOLLY: Calmate Marik…

KAIBA: Además ahora que lo pienso, aun tengo jabón en mi cabello y todo por culpa de YHolly…

YHOLLY: Me alegas Kaiba…muhahaha

YAMI: Pobre tonto…

BAKURA: Se no sabe lo que le espera…

YHOLLY: Ni a ustedes en el restaurante…jejeje…

BAKURA: Oye?...además yo pronto ser gerente…-risa malévola y viendo a Joey- ya he pensado en un plan perfecto, que me hará dueño del lugar…

MARIK: Hey me haces vicepresidente del entretenimiento…-Ojitos de Kuriboh

YAMI: Ra…

BAKURA: Primero muerto…

MARIK: A pos no te ayudo…-sacándole la lengua…

HOLLY: (Con una gotita) nadie va a matar a nadie…

YHOLLY: Cierto es mejor hacerlos sufrir lentamente…matarlos rápido nah acaba con el sufrimiento…

JOEY: Esta chica me agrada es muy savia…y me defiende…u.u

BAKURA: No te creas tanto…

NOA: Hey le envió saludos a Dagel-chan…

MOKUBA: Seh muchos besos…gracias por tu ofrecimiento de posada…lo estamos pensado con mi bro…

NOA: Seh pero muchas gracias eres muy amable…

BAKURA: Están locos, par de arrimados…

MARIK: Pobre compa, se quedara en la calle…

BAKURA: Oyeme no mi nena jamás lo permitirá…cierto Dagelcita…-ojitos en forma de corazón…

YAMI: Seh no te queda de otra, que pedir clemencia…

BAKURA: A ti quien te pregunto?

HOLLY: Bueno Dagel…logre que Baku hiciera la carita tierna otra vez…

BAKURA: Ra que bochornoso…

YAMI: Quien diría que el que hace esa cara es este cretino…

MARIK: Si el mucha, es muy tierno…

BAKURA: Cállense dejen de burlarse par de _bakas…_

MARIK: A un así te ves tan tierno…-manitas juntas y rodeado por estrellas…

BAKURA: Rayos…

HOLLY: jijij…bueno nos despedimos…

BAKURA: Ra…

MARIK: Besos a mi hikari…y al resto también…y luego termino con mi rola que Baky me interrumpió muy fello…

BAKURA: Grrr ni te atrevas…besos pami nena y le dedico la carita…

MARIK: Que romántico…

BAKURA: Callate…hasta pronto mi nena…

**ANA SILVIA:**

KAIBA: Chica sacame de este tormento…

YHOLLY: Ni que fuera tan mala…no espera si lo soy…muhahaha….

KAIBA: (Traga saliva)

HOLLY: Calma Kaiba a un no viene lo peor…

KAIBA: Hay mas…

YHOLLY: Para tu mala suerte mucho mas…

KAIBA: Y el jabón en mi cabello que?

YAMI: Eso fue muy poco…

BAKURA: Seh, con lo que nos espera a nosotros…

MARIK: Cierto y ni nos quejamos…

HOLLY: En serio no quejan?

MARIIK: No solo suplicamos a tu Yami, por algo de compasión de rodillas…

KAIBA: Dios que dramáticos…bueno

HOLLY: Y chica muchas gracias por tus cumplidos…y pues gracias a tus buenos deseos pues salí muy bien en mis exámenes y pase todas mis materias…

YAMI: Bien por nena….

HOLLY: Ya estoy lista para comenzar un nuevo año…aunque por el momento ando algo atareada con las horas sociales…

YAMI: Tranquila yo la acompaño…

BAKURA: Se que gran tranquilidad…

HOLLY: Bueno a un estoy en vacaciones y entro hasta en febrero…ojala pueda continuar leyendo tu fic…

YAMI: Seh esta muy interesante…

HOLLY: Me pregunto si Kaiba puede bailar…

JOEY: Yo también, después de todo es mi pareja…

KAIBA: Buena pregunta…lastima que no tenga una buena respuesta…

Todos caen estilo anime…

HOLLY: Bueno en fin…ya me encontraras otra vez por tu fic…

YAMI: Seh nos quedamos con la duda si Kaiba le entra al baile o no…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…

KAIBA: Besos…

**KISHE:**

HOLLY: Hola hey gusto en conocerte y que te guste el fic…

KAIBA: Vaya al fin mas apoyo moral….

YHOLLY: Bueno de no dejar a Kaiba en la ruina…

HOLLY: Vamos Yami no lo podemos dejar siempre sufriendo…

BAKURA: Aunque ahí se ve muy bonito…

JOEY: Seh en la clase baja…

MARIK: Mas que baja…ya que el pobre gato sarnoso, no tiene ni oportunidad de que lo contraten…

KAIBA: Gulp….ya no ayuden quieren…?

YAMI: Si solo es algo de apoyo Kaiba…

HOLLY: Bueno seh entre nos…pues Kaiba recobra toda su fortuna pero primero…mi Yami lo hará sufrir mucho…

YHOLLY: Soy la mejor en eso…

HOLLY: Seh calma pero a Kaiba, le costara mucho recuperar su fortuna, eso será casi al final del fic…

KAIBA: Bueno aun tengo esperanza….

BAKURA: Sigue teniendo fe…pobre idiota…

MARIK: Ingenuo mas bien…

YAMI: Jejeje…

HOLLY: Muchas gracias por escribir me despido…

KAIBA: Besos…sayonara…

HOLLY: Les agradezco a todos los que han escrito, me alegra que les guste mucho el fic, y ojala los encontremos otra vez por aquí…

YAMI: Seh…saludos…

BAKURA: Abrazos…

MARIK: Muchas canciones…seh y besos…

KAIBA: Mucha compasión para el exricachon…

BAKURA: Sigue soñando…

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	6. Capitulo 6 Buscando Empleo

**CAPITULO 6: "BUSCANDO EMPLEO"**

**_Dedicado a: Kishe, Kida Luna y Dagel_**

(_Gracias por su apoyo_)

La mañana de lunes, comenzó un poco atareada en lo barrios de domino en un restaurante el llamado "_Duel __Restaurant_" las actividades comenzaron desde muy temprano. Ya que a un faltaba algunos detalles que afinar, como el hecho de dar los uniformes a sus empleados, aunque para alguno de ellos eso no fue lo mas grato del mundo…

- Jajajaj…-se escucho la risa de dos Yamis mientras miraban como el tercero llevaba un delantal rosa, y su hikari lo intentaba detener ya que quería estrangular al rubio…

- Ladroncito debo admitir que el rosa te favorece…-dijo el faraón, Bakura solo lo vio y le lanzo un rallito con su mirada en verdad estaba furioso…

- Bakura no puede ser tan malo…-le dijo el rubio, con una gotita estando a varios metros del albino mirando lo furioso que estaba…

- Kura por los dioses tranquilízate, cuando el restaurante logre ganar algo de dinero te compramos uno negro como querías

- Bakura además ese color se te ve lindo…-dijo cierta castaña…Bakura solo la vio confundido, ya que jamás le hablaba sabia "_el cariño_" especial que el espíritu le tenia- además yo lo elegí especial para ti…

Bakura dejo de ver al rubio, para centrar toda su atención a la castaña, lo que dijo no le gusta en lo absoluto, ya que por estupidez "_el gran ladrón Bakura_" iba a usar delantal de niña mimada (N/A: Bueno como a siempre, a Baku le gusta exagerar)

- Hoy te mato…-estiraba sus manos queriendo alcanzar el cuello de la chica

- Kura por favor…-le decía Ryou queriendo detener a su espíritu

- Vamos ladroncito se te ve tan _kawaii_...-seguían provocando los Yamis

- Compa debo admitirlo el rosa es tu color…- dijo Marik poniendo una mano en su mentón mirando detalladamente a Bakura…

- Luego de que mate a esta los desaparezco a ustedes…

- Kura tu no harás nada, así que calmate, ya te dije solo será por unos dias…

El pequeño albino se mostró molesto, ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Su parte oscura lo supo, así que dejo de intentar alcanzar a la casta se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado…

El resto de chicos solo miraba a Bakura, con una gota aunque para su luz era un alivio que su Yami se hubiera tranquilizado. Aunque debía admitir que Tea se había pasado de la raya, con ese delantal para lavar trastes color rosa que le compro a su pobre Yami…

- Bueno luego de ese pequeño incidente- dijo el rubio sudando frió- continuemos con el material de apoyo…-se paso una servilleta para limpiarse el sudor y luego prosiguió...- bien los meseros…-los tres chicos acataron la petición y se acercaron al rubio no sin antes unas advertencias de parte del moreno…

- Si escogiste uniforme rosa de estrangulo…-le dijo el moreno a la castaña, mientras ella solo se ponía nerviosa ante la amenaza

- No será así _Namu…-_ le dijo la castaña con una de sus tiernas sonrisas (N/A: Ya saben la sonrisa de_ baka_ que pone esta)

- Mi nombre es Malik, no _Namu_…_Baka_…-le grito el moreno, mientras que cierto pequeño de cabello tricolor solo los miraba con una gotita

- Bien aquí tienen sus uniformes…

A cada uno les entrego una camiseta color celeste con cuello a un lado tenia bordado el nombre del lugar, los delantales eran de color negro también tenia una boina del mismo color, ambos chicos se sintieron aliviados al menos el uniforme de los meseros era decente…

- ¿Quieren decir que el mío no lo era?- refuto Bakura al ver como Malik hablaba con su Yami

- ¿Tu que crees?- le reto el moreno

Bakura no contesto solo miro a otro lado haciendo un puchero, ya que no tenía mas alegaciones ante ese color de uniforme no era nada agradable para el ladrón ni para los demas chicos.

- Bien ahora vamos con los cocineros- los dos Yamis acataron la petición y solo pedían a los dioses, que su uniforme no lo hubiera elegido la castaña- tomen aquí esta- Joey les entrego a cada uno un sombrero blanco, delantal del mismo color y una camisa con cuello y bordado el nombre del restaurante

- Vaya tuvimos suerte, Ra aun nos quiere- dijo el moreno mirando con gran emoción su uniforme blanco

- Solo el pobre ladroncito, esta salado- dijo el faraón mientras tambien examinaba su uniforme y de pronto entre los vestidores salía Bakura con su uniforme ya colocado, sus pantalones negros camisa blanca y delantal rosa no combinaban muy bien, pero aun así era su obligación como empleado del restaurante usar el uniforme (Nueva regla que puso Joey)

- Jajaja…-los dos Yamis estallaron en risa al verlo

- Juro que matare a la castaña… ¿donde esta?- Bakura tenia una venita aun lado de su cabeza indicando lo furioso que estaba

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?...-Ya no pudo avanzar mas Ryou lo sostenía de la oreja impidiendo que acabara con Tea (N/A: Ryou, Baku le haría un favor a la humanidad déjalo hacer lo que deba con esa chica)

- Pero hikari- el espíritu tenía cascadas y cascadas de lágrimas al saber que no podría estrangular a la castaña

El tiempo paso y cada quien ya estaba listo, con su uniforme puesto listos para recibir a los clientes, el de Ryou y Tristan se parecían mucho a los de los chicos solo que el de Ryou por ser el encargado del entretenimiento tenia un corbatín y el de Tristan a diferencia de los demás con sus camisas blanca con cuello la de el era una camiseta y de color verde claro no estaba tan mal para el castaño y también tenia una gorra con el nombre del restaurante aun no se había decidido el dueño por un logo.

Y por ultimo el de Joey era también parecido al de Ryou solo que en el lugar de corbatín era corbata, en verdad el rubio se miraba muy presentable con su camisa metida dentro de sus pantalones, negros y a pesar de que su tenis no faltaba hacían combinación con su vestimenta.

- Bien mi reloj marca las 8 del día y por tanto el "_Duel Restaurant_" abrirá sus puertas- dijo el rubio con notoria emoción- ¿todos listos, cocineros a la cocina -Ambos Yamis asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar señalado- Bakura tu también a la cocina- el albino hizo una mueca de desagrado, lo que le faltaba donde debía lavar los dichosos platos quedaba en la cocina, junto con los otros dos Yamis…

- Genial, esto es genial…-dijo con fastidio

- Al menos así te vamos a tener bien vigilado ladroncito- dijo el faraón, mirando de reojo a Bakura

- Huy si, ahora si que estoy temblando de miedo…_bakas_…

Dijo el espíritu mientras se dirigía a la cocina junto con los otros dos Yamis, mientras tanto los meseros se ponían en poción, Tristan salía del lugar para ir a una pequeña cabina donde recibiría a los vehículos de lo clientes, Ryou por el momento solo escogía algunos CD de música para que armonizara con el lugar.

- Bien a las 8.01 de la mañana doy por abierto el restaurante…-dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta principal luego de cambiar el rotulo de cerrado a abierto- pronto vendrán muchas personas hambrientas…-pensó el rubio con mucho animo entusiasmado que aquel día le fuera bien.

Mientras tanto en las calles de domino, iba un expresidente de la corporación mas poderosa de todo Japón y quizás del mundo, ahora esa etapa de su vida no era mas que un recuerdo. Aun no entendía, como la compañía que tanto cuido desde que tenia memoria, ahora partencia a alguien que solo llego de oportunista y ahora se había quedado con lo que construyo durante toda su vida, aunque era un poco tarde para lamentaciones lo único que le quedaba era seguir adelante, con le frente en alto como los Kaiba siempre lo hacían, quizás alguna vez lograría recuperar la empresa, pero mientras eso ocurría tenia que conseguir un empleo para mantener a sus hermanitos.

- Dios que mugriento lugar- refutaba el CEO mientras caminaba por las calles y veía a los vagos, pidiendo limosna, o algunos simplemente acostados en las aceras de las calles- ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo?...-era evidente que el orgullo del CEO estaba por lo suelos y parecía que jamás iba a regresar a lo que era- Bien parece que es aquí

Luego de caminar un buen rato, ya que ni siquiera sabia que autobús tomar llego a las oficinas centrales de un viejo amigo, era otro chico empresario, como el lo fue y pues como Kaiba estaba en desgracia lo que esperaba era un poco de comprensión de parte de Duke Debling, el dueño de la tienda que promocionaba el famoso juego "_Los dados del calabazo_", sin imaginarse que gran desilusión se iba a llevar.

- Muy buenas tardes- Kaiba se dirigió con la secretaria del lugar para entrevistarse con Duke

- ¿Si dígame?-pregunto una sonriente mujer pelirroja, mirando al castaño…

- Quisiera ver a…-pero justo cuando iba a decir el nombre del chico, el venia llegando con algunos de sus inversionistas- ya no será necesario- dijo el castaño al ver a su amigo.

- Si Lyton esta bien, a las tres de la tarde discutiremos mejor ese asunto…-dijo Duke llegando rodeado de un grupo de escandalosos hombres

- Como usted diga, joven Debling- dijo un hombre de espesa barba

- Joven, no olvide que hoy vendrán los señores de Ilusiones Industriales para firmar el contrato- dijo otro de cabello negro mientras miraba la agenda del chico

- Como olvidarlo-dijo el chico con una sonrisa, ya que estaba por cumplirse lo que tanto había deseado- bien señores nos vemos a las tres

Dijo el chico llegando a la recepción, los hombres asintieron y se dispersaron regresando a cada quien a sus actividades, cuando de entre las sillas que estaban en el lugar se levanto un elegante joven

- Hola Debling- saludo Kaiba al ver a su amigo llegar, Duke lo miro fijamente y lo reconoció

- Dios eres tu Kaiba, amigo…-le dijo sonriente mientras abrazaba cordialmente al castaño, a Kaiba no le importo ya que el chico de ojos verdes, siempre saludaba de esa forma- ven pasa, a mi oficina- dijo sonriente mientras guiaba a Kaiba a la oficina del presidente de industrias Debling.

Ambos llegaron a la elegante oficina, quizás el espacio era mas reducido que la oficina que el CEO tenia en Kaibacorp. Pero aun así era bastante espacio ideal para un chico empresario de 20 años y también arreglada a su manera, con su aparato de sonido, computadora y sillón reclinable

- ¿Dime en que puedo ayudarte?- dijo el chico sentándose en el sillón tras su escritorio mientras Kaiba, se sentaba en unas cómodas sillas delante de el

- Me imagino, que ya sabes el secándolo de Kaibacorp- dijo Kaiba con su siempre característico todo serio

- Si me entere, siento mucho lo que le paso a tu compañía, ahora esta al mando de uno de tus vicepresidentes, me sorprendió mucho al ver la noticia

- Si, mientras no pueda apelar le pertenecerá a esos 5 sujetos ambiciosos, que solo me pusieron una trampa, para quedase con Kaibacorp, pero bueno eso no viene al caso ahora. Lo que vengo a pedirte es que tu ayuda sabes el problema que le paso a mi empresa y por ende mis hermanos y yo nos hemos quedado sin nada, no tengo mucho dinero y lo que quiero pedirte es que me des un empleo en tu compañía…-en ese instante Kaiba, tubo que tragarse todo su orgullo para decir aquello

- Kaiba, es muy difícil lo que me pides- asevero Duke mirando fijamente al chico- las noticias hablar por si solas y si la gente sabe que tu Seto Kaiba, esta trabajando para mi y haciendo los juegos, pues las ventas bajaran ya que haz perdido credibilidad, mira yo se que eres muy bueno en lo que a juegos electrónicos se refiere, pero no quiero que las ventas bajen mas de lo que ya lo han hecho. Mí empresa no anda muy bien, siempre lo haz sabido, Kaibacorp es mas poderosa que industrias Debling y a pesar que tu ya no estés al mando sigue en el mercado y las personas prefieren juguetes _KC_ que _ID_

- Lo entiendo pero no tienen por que saber que trabajo para ti, mira si quieres puedo trabajar de otra cosa que no sea inventar juegos electrónicos- ahí Kaiba abrió ligeramente sus ojos, cayendo en cuenta que el no sabia hacer nada mas que no fuera inventar juegos electrónicos, pero tenia que conseguir trabajo de lo que fuera para mantener a sus hermanitos…

Mientras que eso pasaba en las oficinas de Duke, en las oficinas del periódico de Domino el "_Domino Time_" estaba ocurriendo una situación un poco diferente, dos chicos estaba pidiendo empleo como repartidores de periódicos, como chicos sin experiencia no podían pedir empleo de otra cosa.

- Chicos el señor Rusell lo va a atender…-dijo seria una mujer de unos 40 años, ambos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a la oficina del director del periódico

Al llegar a una puerta color blanco tocaron antes de entrar y luego de escuchar un ronco "pase" abrieron la puerta tímidamente, el que se notaba mas nervioso era Mokuba, ya que jamás se imagino que tendría que buscar trabajo y menos de repartidor, pero aun así como las circunstancias lo ameritaban no le quedaba mas opción que hacerlo.

- Muy buenos días…-comenzó Noa haciendo reverencia ante el hombre de lentes gruesos, tras el escritorio

- Pasen, pasen…-dijo el hombre, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo y miraba a los chicos- ¿ustedes son los del empleo?

- Así es mi hermano Mokuba y yo deseamos trabajar y pues como no tenemos mucha experiencia pensamos que tal vez usted podría ayudarnos…

- ¿Mi secretaria les dio las rutas?

- Si nos dio un mapa de los lugares donde hay que repartir…-dijo Noa sacando el papel que les dio la chica con las direcciones

- ¿Conocen esos lugares?

- Algunos si, otros no pero podemos preguntar, le aseguramos que no le fallaremos…

- Señor por favor, mi hermano y yo necesitamos los empleos…-hablo el pequeño que había estado escondido tras Noa, que a pesar de ser un adolescente de 14 años, parecía un niño de 5

- ¿Tu también vienes por el empleo?- pregunto el hombre serio, mirando al niño que lo miraba de igual forma, en un instante todo su miedo se fue y opto por la actitud de su hermano Seto- Esta bien por mi no hay ningún inconveniente para contratarlos, saben que la empresa les dará sus bicicletas

- Si muchas gracias- dijo Noa esperanzado por al menos poder ayudar en casa

- ¿Veamos como se llaman?

- Noa Kaiba, y mi hermano es…-en ese instante el director del periódico los reconoció

- ¿Mokuba Kaiba?- dijo impresionado mientras se quitaba los lentes y miraba a ambos chicos

- Así es señor- dijo el pequeño, sabia que habían cometido un error, al decir sus nombres

- Señor le rogamos que mantenga esto en secreto, no queremos que todo el mundo sepa que nosotros estamos trabajando aquí. No por que nos avergoncemos, si no por que comenzaran a molestarnos, y no queremos eso- dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, lo que menos queria es que un grupo de reporteros anduvieran tras ellos

- Esta bien no diré nada- dijo el director pensando en sus propios hijos de igual edad a esos chicos Kaiba y al ver la tristeza reflejada en ojos pos haría lo que le pedían…

- _Arigato_-sonrió Noa seguido de su hermano

- Bien en el formulario que llenaron esta la dirección de su casa, mañana les llevaremos el periódico y sus bicicletas, el periódico se entrega a las 4 de la mañana a eso de las 6 ya deberán haber terminado

- Si no le fallaremos…

- Bien muchachos, mañana comenzaran sus labores

- Si- asintieron

Mientras que eso ocurría en la ciudad, en el centro de ella, precisamente en el restaurante de Joey estaban sucediendo cosas nada gratas para el rubio, como los hikaris suponían los Yamis estaban quemando el lugar (Literalmente)

- Por dios…-grito Joey al sacar a ambos Yamis de la cocina luego de rociarles un poco extinguidor en su cuerpo

- ¿Oye?- protesto el moreno al sentir su cuerpo húmedo- ¿Qué te pasa? Me vas a deteriorar este cuerpo de estrella de cine- dijo poniendo pose sexy (N/A: Solo Malik puede responder cual es )

- Estrella de cine, que quema restaurantes…-dijo el rubio gritando desde adentro luego de apagar el mini-incendio que habían comenzado ambos Yamis

- Oye soy actor, no cocinero…-dijo el moreno sacudiéndose un poco la cenizas de su cuerpo

- Pudiste ser mas considerado Joey- entrando al lugar llego el faraón con una toalla en la cabeza (N/A: ¿De donde la saco…?)

- Trae acá faraón…-grito el ladrón quitándole la toalla de secar los trastes (N/A: O.o)

- Oye que no ves que mi pobre e inocente cabellera esta en crisis- el faraón le quito la toalla y se la volvió a poner en el cabello, el cual igual al cuerpo de Marik tenia rociado extinguidor por todo el cabello que por lo mojado se había bajado y ahora solo parecía un chico con cabello largo

- Pareces niña faraón…-dijo el ladrón con una gota, al ver lo largo del cabello del faraón que le llegaba casi a la cintura (N/A: Quizás este exagerando)

- Si mire quien habla la señorita mis universo- dijo el faraón mientras le tocaba uno de los cabellos al albino, el cual solo gruño y miro a otra parte…

- Esto se los descontare de sus salarios- el rubio estaba enojado por el desastre en su cocina

- A mi, ni me mires que ni siquiera me haz dicho cuando me vas a pagar y por si no lo recuerdas este lugar fue arreglado gracias a los ahorros de mi hikari, mis vacaciones se fueron por el drenaje- Marik le saco la lengua

- Mi auto- dijo el faraón recordando el deportivo que quería comprar

- Mi apartamento mi _Pen Hause_ (N/A: ¿Baku sabe ingles?)

- Chicos ya no comiencen otra vez con lo mismo- Refutaron los hikaris mientras ayudaban a Joey a limpiar un poco el desastre

- A entonces que este patético mortal, no nos venga a amenazar con que nos va a descontar, lo que debería hacer es pensar como nos pagara nuestras vacaciones

- Mi auto, es más importante

- No mi apartamento ¿A dónde voy a vivir con Ryou si el lugar se esta desmoronando?

- Pues de bajo de algún puente- dijo el moreno con toda la intención de molestar a Bakura…

- Cierto de bajo de a un… ¿Oye?- Sape a Marik por su comentario

- Oye no le pegues a mi don Marik- defendió el hikari

- Pues que tu Yami no sea tan cruel Malik- defendió el hikari del albino

- Gracias lindo…-dijo Marik poniendo ojitos en forma de corazón, al saber del apoyo de su hikari

- Ryou eres el mejor…-también Bakura estaba emocionado

- Si puedes pegarle cuando yo no lo vea

- Y pueden hacerse bromas siempre que no me entere…

Ambos Yamis cayeron estilo anime por la conversación de ambos hikaris, mientras que el faraón y su hikari solo estaban inmersos en sus asuntos Yami quejándose por su cabello y Yugi queriéndoselo acomodar con el gel del faraón en caso de emergencias.

- Dios…-dijo Joey llevándose una mano a la cara, pensando que con el pedido de nuevos revueltos el alboroto que se armo, ¿que pasaría cuando los clientes pidieran algo mas complicado?…estaba arruinado si confiaba en esos espíritus…

Pasados unos momentos el incidente con la cocina paso al historia y ambos espíritus estaban tranquilos (Contando que no habían clientes no tenían que usar la cocina), aunque la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y como cerca del restaurante había una constructora y una fabrica, seguramente los trabajadores de esos lugares irían a comer al nuevo restaurante. Que a pesar de los muchos problemas que tenía la comida era bastante económica.

- Bien falta una hora para que sea el almuerzo- dijo Joey hablando ante todos sus amigos- por favor muchachos no vaya a carbonizar el negocio- rogó el rubio, poniendo sus manos juntas en oración suplicando que ambos Yamis no volverían hacer otro alboroto en la cocina como hace poco

- Haremos lo mejor que podamos- aclaro el faraón

- Esta bien pero hagan una buena comida, si los clientes están contentos regresaran otra vez, se los suplico amigos

Mientras tanto en la empresa de Duke…

- Lo siento Kaiba pero no tenemos puestos vacantes…-dijo el chico levantándose para despedir a su amigo- me hubiera gustado ayudarte amigo, pero sabes que las empresas de juegos estamos en decadencia y pues al contrario de lo que piensas en lugar de contratar mas personal, estamos recordando. Mira tal vez dentro de 3-6 meses si aun necesitas empleo te llamare- Kaiba puso una expresión de desacuerdo

- Si gracias- fingió una sonrisa y se despidió de Duke

Minutos mas tarde, Kaiba estaba en otro establecimiento quizás en ese lugar no era su amigo el dueño, pero un conocido de años, el castaño lo había ayudado en constantes ocasiones; así que en nombre de los favores del pasado el pediría un favor en el presente.

- Joven, el señor _Sulliman_ lo atenderá- dijo la secretaria mirando al joven que a su vista era muy guapo

- Gracias- asintió Kaiba y entro al lugar de su viejo conocido _James Sulliman_ dueño de la tienda mas grande de juguetes en todo Domino y quizás el país

Dentro de la oficina el llamado señor _Sulliman_ era un hombre mayor de unos 50 años o mas, con pelo cano, denso bigote y barba y unos curiosos lentes redondos que le ayudaban a leer, a pesar de su edad, disfrutaba de su trabajo y hacer feliz a los niños, el lema de la tienda era "La sonrisa de un niño es nuestros mejor regalo" y Kaiba eso quería aprovechar el buen corazón del dueño…

Kaiba al parar delante de la puerta que decía el nombre del dueño en letras doradas, decido tocar luego de escuchar un _pase _abrió la puerta tímidamente, mirando dentro, el señor tras el escritorio le sonrió y le dio el pase para que entrara, y le señalo una silla delante del escritorio.

- Muchas gracias señor- dijo Kaiba en la forma mas respetuosa que se pudo, aunque cuando Kaiba se sentó- ¿Pero que rayos?- el dueño no paraba de reír, le iba puesto un juguete de broma a Kaiba justo en la silla- muy gracioso- Kaiba no estaba de tan buen humor como para bromas tontas, aunque conociendo al dueño no le quedaba mas opción que aceptarlas

- Jajaja, lo siento muchacho no lo resistí, dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de tanto reírse, Kaiba la victima ideal con ese rostro serio, implacable se creería que jamás caía en ninguna trampa, pero _Sulliman_ sabia como hacerlo caer- bien en ¿que puedo ayudarte?- dijo el señor poniendo rostro serio como todo dueño tenia que tener

- ¿Ya sabe lo de Kaibacorp?

- Vamos hijo no me trates de usted, yo te cambie los pañales así que dejemos de ser tan serios- dijo aquel amable hombre sonriéndole al chico- si ya se lo que paso con tu empresa y la verdad me tienes muy decepcionado, ya que yo también compre muchos discos de duelo y otros artefactos electrónicos que vende tu empresa y me salieron defectuosos perdí mucho dinero- Kaiba no supo que decir- pero aun así lamento lo que te paso no merecías perder la empresa por esas demandas.

- Veo que conoce muy bien el caso

- Las noticias vuelan hijo y sabes no me importa el dinero que perdí, lo que lamento, es que tu no te dieras cuenta de tu error a tiempo- Kaiba se quedó sin habla, jamás le habían dicho las cosas tan directamente- si aun estas muy joven y eres inexperto en el negocio, creo que no te diste cuenta que te estaban jugando chueco- Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión

- Que jugando chueco ¿a que se refiere?

- Tu sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Seto, nadie baja la calidad de un día para otro, Kaibacorp siempre se ha caracterizado por dar juegos de calidad. Pero desde hacia unos meses para acá, la calidad comenzó a decaer a tal punto que ahora es la empresa, con peor calidad de todas, eso no ocurre tan rápido; aun cuando se recortan algunos insumos, las cosas no fallan tan fatalmente como lo hicieron tus juegos, a menos que alguien meta manos, además hijo ¿no te haz puesto a pesar, del por que solo tu fuiste inculpado y no se hicieron mas averiguaciones?

- Bueno yo era el presidente era mi responsabilidad

- No es así, la responsabilidad es de todos los que trabajan en Kaibacorp no solo tú haces los juegos…

Kaiba estaba indignando por lo que había dicho ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si solo era una mala jugada de sus ejecutivos? entonces la pelea aun no estaba perdida pero para luchar, necesitaba un empleo lo antes posible…

- Quizás tenga razón, pero no vine hablar de eso, vine por que necesito un empleo, usted sabe la situación tan deplorable en la que estoy no tengo dinero, hogar mis hermanos y yo estamos viviendo prácticamente en la calle, se lo pido en verdad necesito ganar dinero para mantenerlos

- Hijo se el problema en que estas pasando pero…-dios no otro "_pero_", pensó Kaiba- no puedo ayudarte aunque quiera, con la inversión que hicimos en tu empresa, perdimos mucho dinero y apenas estamos saliendo con los gastos, lo lamento Seto…

Kaiba no quiso de mostrar su desilusión, pero en verdad ahora era cuando se preocupaba, sus antecedentes con la empresa nadie lo iba a querer contratar el y sus hermanitos estaban perdidos.

- De todas formas gracias

Sin imaginarse que sus hermanitos, ya había conseguido un empleo que a pesar que las clases estaban por iniciar, eso no les iba a afectar ya que como el repartir periódicos iniciaba muy temprano ellos saldrían a tiempo hasta les quedaría tiempo par desayunar con Kaiba

- ¿Crees que nos vaya bien hermano?- pregunto Mokuba con un poco de miedo de recibir una negativa

- Claro que si Moky, además el empleo no es tan complicado solo necesitamos conocer las direcciones, así mañana en la mañana no las estaremos buscando- dijo el peliceleste, mientras miraba una de las tantas direcciones por fin encontrada…

- ¿Crees que nos acordemos de la ruta?- sabiendo las muchas vueltas, que habían dado para lograr llegar cuando les tocara entregar los periódicos no iban a lograr dar con el lugar…

- Pues tendremos que hacerlo, ya que no podemos fallarle al señor Rusell el confía en nosotros y nos dio este empleo no podemos quedarle mal- dio el chico tachando una de las 5 direcciones, que había hallado de 15 escritas en el papel

- Si espero que no le fallemos- el pequeño pensativo sabia que iba hacer bastante complicado dar con tantos lugares diferentes

- No te preocupes hermano, ya veras que todo saldrá bien…-Noa le sonrió y el chico asintió, abrazando a su hermano mayor

- Gracias…- Noa tenía ese efecto en Mokuba, era el único que podía hacerlo sentir mejor, con tan solo unas palabras o una sonrisa

- Moky que tenemos trabajo, no hay que comentarle nada a Seto- dijo Noa un tanto serio Mokuba lo noto bien- tu sabes, que no nos permitiría trabajar. Si no fuera por que lo engañamos con la firma del permiso, no nos lo hubiera dado- los chicos por ser menores de edad necesitaban un permiso de su tutor para trabajar y ellos le dijeron a Kaiba que ese permiso era para estudiar y como el CEO, jamás lee lo que firma pues no hubo problema

- Si tienes razón, a Seto no le gustaría, además será una ayuda para los gastos aunque el quizás no lo vea así

- Por eso mismo Moky el no debe enterarse, no aun…

- Si hermano, como digas…

Mokuba bajo la mirada, no le gustaba tener secretos, para su hermano mayor, pero por las circunstancias; tendría que hacerlo se quería ayudar de alguna forma la crisis por la que pasaban los Kaiba…

- Vamos Moky no te pongas triste, te prometo que cuando llegue el momento le diremos a Seto la verdad…- aclaro Noa, ya que la verdad a el tampoco le gustaba tener secretos para su hermano mayor- será por un corto tiempo, te lo prometo…

- Si, además tienes razón, debemos encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle ya que no le gustara nada saberlo, pero y ¿si nos descubre?

- No te preocupes Seto es como un reloj, aunque se este cayendo media ciudad no se despertara antes de la 7 así que tendremos tiempo para entregar los periódicos y regresar

- Eso espero- dijo el pequeño desanimado

Noa lo vio y como en la distancia diviso un letrero de un restaurante y por la hora pues seria bueno pasar por algo para almorzar

- Te gustaría comer en ese lugar- la fachada del restaurante parecía agradable así que Noa le pareció excelente llevar a su hermano menor ahí

- "_Duel __Restaurant_"- leyó Mokuba el nombre del lugar- esta bien, vamos, aunque el nombre es muy extraño

A pesar del nombre poco común de aquel modesto lugar, aun así parecía acogedor, ambos decidieron entran aunque al llegar a la puerta lo que vieron les produjo un tick en el ojo…

- Dios…

Dijo Noa, al ver la multitud de gente que había dentro del lugar, algunos disfrutando de sus platillos, otros protestando por que su plato aun no había sido servido, y corriendo de un lado a otro los meseros, por los incesantes llamados de los clientes, también en la caja registradora el dueño hacia lo que podía para no equivocar las cuentas

- Quizás deberíamos ir a otro sitio- sugirió Noa al ver el lugar tan repleto de hombres y mujeres trabajadores de las construcciones y fábricas cercanas…

- Me parece bien…

Dijo Mokuba algo desanimado, por que en el fondo quería comer en ese lugar pero por la multitud, era obvio que no había ni un lugar vació en aquel sitio, aunque antes que se marcharan una voz tras ellos les llamo la atención…

- Oigan esperen…- llamo una voz joven, castaño de piel morena, el había reconocido a ambos hermanos desde la lejanía- me imagine que eran ustedes- dijo Tristan, llegando al encuentro con ambos hermanos, ellos se sorprendieron mucho y mas al ver el uniforme del chico que tenia impreso el nombre del lugar en toda su ropa

- ¿Trabajas aquí?- Pregunto Noa, el al igual que Mokuba estaban muy sorprendidos de ver a su amigo en aquel sitio

- Así es, ¿no lo sabían? este lugar le pertenece a Joey- ambos hermanos abrieron sus ojos en impresión ¿Cómo un lugar tan concurrido podría pertenecerle al cabeza hueca de Joey Wheeler? Era increíble- Le ayudamos a repararlo y mis amigos y yo, decidimos ayudarle como meseros, cocineros, lavaplatos, vale en fin de todo un poco- ambos estaban sin habla ante las palabras de Tristan- ¿venían a comer?- ambos asintieron aun no se recuperaban de la impresión- me alegro, entonces vengan les conseguiré una mesa…

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron al restaurante junto con Tristan, al llegar al lugar tuvieron que hacer hasta lo imposible para pasar; ya el mar de gente que había ahí les obstruía el paso, la estaba esperando mesa, otros comiendo, también tuvieron que evitar a los meseros que andaban de un lado a otro como locos con las charolas repletas de pedidos.

Tristan logro acomodar a ambos hermanos en una de las mesas vacías, aunque no fue bien visto por la gente que esperaba mesas desde hacia ratos. Aun así ambos hermanos ignoraron los comentarios y se sentaban a esperar que los meseros se desocuparan para tomar sus pedidos.

Mientras que en las mesas vacías, estaba Bakura recogiendo los platos sucios. Como lavaplatos era su deber limpiar las mesas y recoger los platos sucios, vestía su delantal rosa que pero al ver al espíritu de frente tenia una cara de querer mandar al reino de las sombras, tanto a Joey como a la castaña que le compro ese delantal, tan patético; cuando de pronto un cliente llamo su atención.

- ¿Oye?- Bakura no obedeció ya que según el en primera no se llamaba "oye" o "shhh" tampoco- Oye preciosa…-a Bakura se le fueron los colores al rostro, sabia que se dirigía a el- en verdad estas muy guapa

En ese momento Bakura se voltio y encaro al chico que lo estaba molestando, el pobre sujeto puso cara de sorprendido al ver que era un hombre, al que le estaba diciendo palabras bonitas, Bakura no tenia ninguna expresión agradable en su rostro, mas bien parecía el mismo Seth encarnado (N/A: No estoy exagerando ¿Alguien ha visto a Bakura furioso? Pues en esta ocasión era peor)

- Escúchame engendro de Seth…- le dijo Bakura, tomando al chico de cuello de camisa, con tanta fuerza, que el pobre se quedo sin aire ante ese agarre

- Jamás vuelvas a decirme que parezco mujer o te decapito ¿Entendido?...

Bakura había elevado al chico unos centímetros lejos del piso, el chico solo asintió y cuando Bakura lo soltó cayo sentado en el piso y el chico corrió como pudo a pesar de la falta de aire, tenia que huir del chico con delantal de mujer- Maldita mortal juro que me vengare- Dijo Bakura recordando que ese delantal de lo escogió Tea solo para el…

- Alguna vez estaremos dos segundos solos y ese día esa mortal conocerá el infierno…

Dijo mientras llevaba en sus manos los platos; que había levantado, llegando a la cocina el espíritu aun seguía diciendo palabras nada agradables a aquel que le tildo de mujer y a la castaña que lo hizo verse así…

- Maldito sujeto, si no fuera por Ryou que me ha prohibido desmembrar gente ya lo habría hecho…- refutaba mientras se iba colocando los guates para lavar trastos (N/A: Si se preguntaban, si eran rosa también)- juro que me vengare de el, de la castaña, del perro faldero…-luego callo sus berrinches por lo que escucho tras suyo, precisamente de los otros dos Yamis

- Pero que preciosa chica…- dijo Yami imitando la voz del chico

- Verdad que soy una lindura- dijo el moreno poniendo pose de modelo y tocándose muy femeninamente los cabellos

- Si jamás vi a alguien tan linda como tu- siempre haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, el faraón hablo mientras movía un poco la sopa

- Soy la miss universo me llamo Yami Baky y me encanta tanto mi delantal, gracias a el me notaste…- Marik giro mostrando su delantal de la forma mas femenina que podía…

El albino tenía otra expresión del mismo Seth reencarnado aunque más terrible, sus ojos ardían en furia y en su cara tenia muchos venitas; en verdad estaban muy enojado, se volteo de una sola vez y le tiro un plato certero directo al rostro del moreno, aunque Marik era más veloz y proveyendo esto se agacho

- Acepto salir contigo….

Seguía incitando el moreno, recibió por respuesta más platos que solo se estrellaban contra la pared. El moreno se había tomado su forma espiritual. Ya que no pudo atacar a Marik, comenzó con el faraón, el cual elocuentemente también ya había tomado su forma de espíritu y solo movía la sopa con su magia…

-Tres pueden jugar este juego…

Dijo el albino tomando su forma espiritual y comenzó atacar a los chicos con los platos, usando su magia (N/A: ¿por que no habrá usado su magia contra los Yamis y ya?) ya que le guardaba cierto odio a ese oficio, bueno era de entenderse su frustración luego de lavar mas de 500 platos (N/A: No exagero)

- ¡AHORA LOS VUELVO A MATAR!- les grito, ambos Yamis solo reían a espesas de un albino furioso –Quédense quietos engendros de Seth- ambos Yamis corrían alrededor de la cocina queriendo evitar los misiles, (Convertidos en platos) que lanzaba Bakura

- Soy una miss universo, gasto más de 12 millones de dólares anuales en cremas, merezco ser tratada como una princesa…

- MALDITOS HOY LOS MATO DE NUEVO…-grito otra vez Bakura, tirandoles mas platos los cuales se estrellaban contra la pared, viendo que los platos se acabaron ahora uso su magia y formo esferas de energías, que junto con los platos eran muy poderosas armas…

Los meseros en turno, notaron el retraso en la cocina y fueron a ver que sucedía, ya que los clientes estaban hambrientos y querían alimento, alimento que no se veían llegar…

- ¿Que sucederá?- se preguntaron Yugi y Ryou llegando en el camino a la cocina escucharon los gritos de Bakura, las provocaciones de Marik y las risas de Yami- Por Ra, esto no debe de ser bueno- pensaron ambos, corriendo hasta donde estaban sus Yamis, llegando al lugar ambos tuvieron que agacharse ya que un plato volador estaba por darles directo a la cabeza

- Quédense quietos engendros de Seth- Bakura no parecía querer calmarse y Marik y Yami no ayudaban para que eso sucediera pronto

- Soy tan linda me encanta el rosa

- Y debes usar cremas los 365 días del año, las 24 horas del día para lucir así de radiante- ahora era el faraón quien provocaba

- ¡¡BASTA!- ambos hikaris gritaron a una sola voz, haciendo que los tres Yamis pararan sus bromas y un enfurecido albino les diera justo en la cara con sus bolitas de energía, ambos Yamis se desmayaron ante eso

- ¡¡BAKURA!- le regaño el hikari al ver desaparecer a ambos Yamis

- Lo siento Ryou pero me lo debían…-dijo Bakura tomando su forma material y limpiándose las manos, victorioso por hacerse vengado de ambos

- ¿Y ahora quien nos ayudara con la cocina?- pensó Yugi mientras miraba como toda la comida que ambos Yamis prepararan o se estaba quemando, revalsando o pegando en la olla

- O.o- Bakura no supo que responder a eso

- Ahora tu ayudaras en la cocina Bakura- le ordeno el hikari, el también estaba muy enojado

- Pero- dijo poniendo carita tierna a Ryou, la cual no funciono

- ¡AHORA!- le grito señalando a la cocina…

- ¿Y los platos?

- Olvida los platos y haz lo que te dije

Bakura asintió se y concentro hacer lo que Ryou le dijo a mover lo que se pegaba y a quitar del fuego lo que se quemaba ayudado por Yugi…

- Esperemos salir bien de esto

Pensaron mientras ponían manos a la obra, mientras que afuera cierta castaña estaba teniendo muchos problemas ya que sus compañeros la habían dejado sola, ya que Malik se había desaparecido por ordenes de Joey había ido a comprar algunos ingredientes y aun no regresaba por eso Ryou había tomado su lugar. Aunque el, al igual que Yugi no se miraban en ningún lado, aunque a tiempo llego Tristan a ayudar ya que no había muchos carros a fuera.

- Que Ra nos Ayude- pensaran ambos hikaris mientras continuaban con lo suyo

Ambos hikaris pusieron manos a la obra, mientras sus Yamis aun no despertaban, y hasta que lo hicieran ellos tendrían que hacer sus labores y todo para no dejar a Joey mal y a los clientes darles lo que pedían "comida", con la ayuda de Ra todo seria posible…

Mientras que para cierto ejecutivo, el único futuro que se miraba era negro y vació, tan vació como su estomago, se acercaban días difíciles mas difíciles de lo que jamás se imaginaba, aunque no se imaginaba que con la ayuda de cierto rubio iba a para trasformar su negro futuro en esperanza…

**CONTINUARA……..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente hazta ahí el capitulo de esta semana

YAMI: Esperamos que les haya gustado, ya que aun me estoy reponiendo de las rabietas del ladroncito…

MARIK: Shi como si tenemos la culpa que parezca mujer

BAKURA: Siganse burlando y ni Ra los salvara…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no comiencen a peliar…

JOEY: Vaya al menos ya no siguieron carbonizando mi restaurante…

MARIK: Restaurante pagado con mis vacaciones

YAMI: Mi Auto

BAKURA: Mi Pen Hause…

JOEY: Oigan ya les aseguro que tendran su paga…

TRISTAN: Como van sera en numeros negativos…

MARIK: Siguele peinado de tiburón y conoceras a Seth en persona…

BAKURA: Yo te ayudo…

HOLLY: ¿Chicos, ya no discutan, ademas tenemos unaticia que darles

YAMI: Triste por cierto…TT

MARIK: Shi… minuto de silencio ante esa tragedia…

HOLLY: **_Las personas de FF han prohibido contestar los reviews_**…

Se escuchan unos lloriqueos de parte de los actores…

HOLLY: Y pues si los autores no obedecemos nos borran el fic o nos quitaran la cuenta o ambos…TT…

YAMI: ¿No es terrible…?

HOLLY: Si es toda una tragedia, pero eso no significa que no agradezca sus preciosos y lindos reviews como dijo una amiga una vez…"los reviews son mi fuente de inspiración y apoyo"…

BAKURA: Nos da el ánimo para seguir actuando y saber que les agrada…

HOLLY: Contestare los reviews al final de fic asi si me borran el fic al menos leeran el decenlace, es una regla injusta pero mientras exista nada se puede hacer…

JOEY: Aun así no significa que no apreciemos que nos apoyen, al contrario necesitamos de sus reviews nos dan el animo para seguir…

HOLLY: Eso es cierto y para contestar los reviews pues acudiré a los correos, si quieren que les conteste sus reviews envíeme sus correros y así les contestare ya que veo que por medio de la página será bastante difícil…

YAMI: Les pedimos mil disculpas pero mientras las cosas no cambien, no podremos contestar los reviews por este medio…

JOEY: Pero aun así agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, ****Kishe, Kida Luna, Dagel, Rosita Moto**, **Almudena Black **y **Yamiko Eien**muchas gracias por escribir…

HOLLY: Y a pesar que la pagina puso esta regla injusta, aun así no dejen de mandar sus hermosos reviews ya que significan mucho para nosotros

YAMI: Y ya saben si quieren que les contestemos los reviews manden su mail…sin mas que agregar…nos despedimos…

BAKURA: Saludos

MARIK: Y muchos besos…sigan escribiendo nos dan muchos ánimos sus reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Esperanza?

**CAPITULO 7: ¿ESPERANZA?**

Dos semanas, habían pasado desde que el restaurante habia abiertos sus puertas, poco a poco el lugar se habia ganado su fama y a pesar que los cocineros no fueran unos expertos, gracias a sus hikaris estaban aprendiendo ha afinar mucho su arte culinaria.

Aunque para Joey eso no era suficiente, quería que el lugar fuera el mejor y para eso, los Yamis tendrían que aprender hacer cosas aun más difíciles. Ese seria, uno de sus puntos a tratar luego de cerrar el lugar y reunir a los empleados para platicar con ellos…

- Ra y ahora ¿que querrá el perro sarnoso?…-gruño Bakura…

- Que no sabe, que ya pasan de las once y tengo sueñito…-dijo Yami tallándose un ojo

- Ra tengo que tener mi descanso de belleza si no estaré horrible…-dijo Marik mientras cruzaba sus piernas y uno de sus pies se movía en desesperación

- Tengo que peinar mi cabello, el pobrecito esta todo abandonadito…y luego de tanta grasa esta perdiendo su brillo…

- Y yo mi bañito de leche para consentir a mi pielcita…-como te amo linda…-besando su brazo…

- ¿Oye que no el baño de leche es el de aquel tipo de cabello rosa?

- Si pero mi pobre pielcita me lo pide a gritos… ¿que no la escuchas?...los Yamis se sorprendieron ante lo que Bakura habia dicho…O-O

- Rayos ustedes hablan como 3 chicas…-sape de parte de todos para Tristan…-de acuerdo…_gomen nasai_...X-X…

- Kura…-le regaño Ryou…

- Yami no hagas eso…-le dijo serio Yugi…

- Jajaja…-se rió Malik, y luego Yugi y Ryou lo miraron serio…-Marik no hagas eso…-apretó sus labios muy fuerte para no reírse…

- El motivo de pedirles que se quedaran fue para…-dijo el rubio con toda la seriedad del caso…

- Nos pagaras por fin…-sugirió Bakura…

- Oye ya es tiempo…

- Seh además necesito dinero, se me esta acabando mi gel para el cabello…

- ¿En serio?...-preguntaron incrédulos ambos Yamis…

- Nah solo es para presionar…-caída estilo anime de ambos…

- Chicos pongan atención…-presiono la castaña…Bakura le lanzo mirada asesina…-si quieren…-a la chica le salio una gota…

- Patética aun me debes lo del delantal y los estupidos guantes rosa…

Bakura no dejaba de ver a la chica, Tea miro a otro lado mientras sudaba frió, sabia que se habia ganado, aun mas el odio de Bakura luego del uniforme que escogido para el, así que tubo que aguantarse sus protestas, ya que después de todo ella se lo habia buscado…

- Oigan me pondrán atención?...-dijo el rubio al escuchar las voces de sus amigos, sin que le pusieran atención…

- Si nos estas preguntando…

- Yo te diría que no…

- Seh además ya le tengo que dar su descanso a mi cabello…ya tengo mucho sueño…

- Esto no tardara mucho…-les dijo el rubio, sabia que sus empleados estaban cansados…

- Oye respeta, no somos tus empleados…somos tus socios…_baka_…-corrigió Bakura…

- Bueno mis socios…

- Así esta mejor…-dijo Marik serio, el al igual que Bakura se sintieron ofendidos…

- Además el faraón no es empleado de nadie…a el le sirven, no sirve el…

- Seh es que el faraón es tan _baka_ que no puede hacer nada solito…

- Por eso necesita a otros aun mas _bakas_, que se dejen mandar…-se defendió Yami…

A Joey le estaba saliendo una venita a un lado por no ser tomando en serio…

- CALLENSE…-dijo el rubio dando un fuerte golpe en una de las mesas para que los presentes le prestaran atención…

- Ra este ya necesita casarse…-dijo Marik a los demás Yamis…

- ¿CHICOS?...-¬-¬ les protesto el rubio…

- Que vas hacernos… ¿Nos vas a despedir?...-incito Bakura…

- Bueno eso seria genial…quiero el dinero de mis vacaciones intacto…-estiro la mano Marik…

- Yo para mi _Pen Hause_…-igual gesto hizo Bakura…

- Por fin mi carro deportivo…-Yami se acerco a ambos Yamis y también estiro su mano…

- Chicos no nos precipitemos…-al rubio ahora le salio una enorme gota…

- ¿No tienes el dinero?...-asumió Bakura…- el rubio negó…

- No nos despedirás?...-pregunto esta vez Marik…-el rubio negó otra vez…

- Bien por que nos largamos…-los tres se dieron media…

- Chicos ayúdenme con ellos…-sollozo Joey a los hikaris…

- Bakura si no regresas en tres segundos, a tu puesto te olvidas de tu crema para el cabello…-Bakura se congelo literalmente y en medio segundo (N/A: Rápido no creen) ya estaba sentado…

- Yami si no vuelves en este preciso momento, no habrá gel jamás para ti…-igualmente el faraón estuvo como un rayo de vuelta en su puesto…

- Esperame Yami…

Malik se iba a marchar, cuando Yugi y Ryou le gruñeron en desacuerdo al moreno le salio una gota al ver las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban…

- Regresa a tu puesto Yami kawaii…-le dijo el hikari en tono dulce…-al moreno le salio una nubecita negra, ya que el ya se quería marchar…

- Y los tres calladitos…-dijo Joey…los Yamis le lanzaron mirada asesina…-_Onegai…-_ suplico Joey poniendo sus manos en oración…-los Yamis solo lo vieron y no dijeron nada…-_Arigato_…-dijo el rubio…-bueno luego de este pequeño receso, tratare con ustedes los puntos que traía…

- Ra ahora este es organizado…-susurraron los Yamis…

- El primero es que, gracias a todos ustedes al restaurante le esta yendo bastante bien…

- Al fin lo reconoce…-vocifero Bakura…

- Ya era hora…-secundo Marik…

- En estos días los cocineros han hecho un excelente trabajo…-dijo el rubio dándole créditos a ambos Yamis…

Los Yamis hicieron señal de la victoria ya que eso significaba, que la apuesta hecha con Bakura estaba ganada…

- Grrr…¬-¬

- Pero…-a los Yami se les cayo el pequeño mundo de ganadores que habían imaginado…-aun les falta mucho…-el mundo de ambos Yamis se hizo gris…

- Jajaja…y en su cara…-celebro Bakura…

- Por eso mismo… he decido contratar, a un cocinero experto para que les enseñe a preparar platos aun mas complicados…-a Bakura le salio una gota…-para que así lleguen hacer los mejores…

Los Yamis recobraron su entusiasmo y miraron a Joey con ojitos emocionados, mientras que ahora era a Bakura, que le salía una nubecita negra, sabiendo que a, el nadie, le podría enseñar a la lavar los platos mejor…

- También he pensando en contratar a otro lava platos…-ahora a Bakura se le fueron los colores…seria trasferido… ¿Tan malo era en su puesto?

- ¿Y aun lo dudas ladroncito?…-le insinuó Yami

- Ya que Bakura no es sufriente, necesitamos a otra persona que le ayude…-los Yamis abrieron sus ojos en impresión…O-O…ya ahora otra persona, ajena a la apuesta le ayudaría a Bakura a ganarla…

- Pero esta persona a diferencia del cocinero que les enseñara a Yami y a Marik, aun no lo tengo…

- Claro y quien seria tan _baka _como para querer ese trabajo tan denigrante…-refuto Marik, queriendo molestar a Bakura…

- Mira tu…-Joey lo interrumpió…

- Así que chicos, si ustedes conocen a alguien que pueda ayudarnos con el empleo…pueden traerlo…

- El sueldo no será mucho ¿Cierto?…-pregunto Tristan

- No…

- Entonces olvídalo, a mis amigos de la escuela de luchadores no les digo, si no te asesinaran Joey…

- Oye eso no estaría nada mal… - -sugirió Bakura

Joey negó frenéticamente, la idea de morir no le era muy grata…

- Esta bien, yo solo sugería…

- No te preocupes Joey, en la escuela quizás haya alguien que nos quiera ayudar…

- No creo que tengan suerte hikari…-le dijo Yami…-nadie querrá trabajar por nada…

- ¿_Nani_?...

- El restaurante le esta yendo bien…pero eso no significa que le pagaran al que contraten…

- ¿Eso es cierto Joey?...-pregunto Tea, mirando al rubio, el cual se estiraba el cuello de la camisa por lo nervioso que estaba…-¿Joey?... ¬.¬

- Bueno si se les pagara…pero no los millones…

- Claro los millones, como los 12 millones de aguacate, que nos están dando a todos nosotros…-protesto Bakura…

- Claro las puras sobras nos tan tocando…eso no me agrada…-protesto ahora Marik…

- Oigan si eso es todo…me quiero ir a dormir…muero de sueño…-dijo Yami con pesadez

- El ultimo punto…

- Ra aun falta…rayos…

- En la parte trasera del restaurante, se han construido unos cuartos para quienes desean ocuparlos...yo me mudare a uno…y pensaba que uno de los otros 2 que quedan puedan usarlo Bakura y Ryou…

A ambos albinos se le fueron los colores, aunque para el ladrón era evidente aun mas su indignación…compartir casa con el perro faldero de Joey, seria peor que volver a morirse, eso no lo haría ni en sus peores pesadillas…

- ¿ESTAS LOCO?...-grito Bakura…-lo ultimo que haría en mi vida seria compartir casa contigo perro…

- Grrr no me llames perro y respeta que soy tu jefe…-a Joey le salio una vanita a un lado…

- Huy que miedo, el perro policía se enojo…-pues haz cuanto berrinche quieras yo me largo…hikari vamos…-llamo el Yami tomando camino…

- Bakura no des un paso mas…-le ordeno Ryou…el Yami se congelo al escuchar a su hikari tan serio…-sabes perfectamente que donde vivimos ahora esta en ruinas, la oferta que nos hace Joey suena muy tentadora…

- Aquí no pagaran renta…solo tendrán que ayudar con los gastos de la luz y el agua…la comida es de parte del restaurante…

- ¿Ves?...

- Pero…pero…-el Yami quería alegar, pero el hikari ya lo tenia decidido…-T-T no teniendo mas que decir, el Yami tubo que acceder, mientras que de lejos Bakura era el haz me reír de Yami y Marik - …-grrr los asesinare ¬.¬…

- Y si alguno de los otros chicos quiere quedarse con el cuarto que queda, dígame ahora, y será suyo…- Todos guardaron silencio…

- Joey yo quiero el…

La castaña iba a decir algo, pero Bakura le lanzo mirada asesina, luego hizo ademán de estar ahorcando a alguien…

- Nada olvídalo…-gotita…

- Bueno eso seria todo por esta noche, mañana es día libre así que pueden disfrutarlo…

- Ya era hora que nos dejaras ir…ya pasa de la media noche y estar viendo tu carota horrible, de perro faldero no es grato…

- Kura no seas grosero…-lo regaño el hikari…-¿Joey cuando podemos traer nuestras cosas, para vivir en este lugar?...-al Yami le dio un tick en el ojo al escuchar a su hikari…

- Mañana si quieren…-Bakura gruño en desacuerdo…-mañana será cuando yo traiga mis cosas también…

- Genial aparte que tendré que vivir con el perro sarnoso, tendré que ayudarle a traer sus juguetes de perro…-pensó el ladrón…

- Bien entonces mañana, también nos trasladaremos nosotros…

- Suerte con tu nuevo compa ladroncito…-le dijo Marik mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Bakura, solo para darle apoyo moral…

- Joey mucha suerte teniendo a esta momia contigo, es peor que tener al mismo diablo…

- Hey faraón eso me ha dado una idea… podría escribir una rola titulada… "_viviendo con el diablo_"…o "_al perro, que se lo lleve el diablo_"…ambas suenan tentadoras ideas…-dice el moreno mientras toma camino junto con Malik…

- Cállense engendros de Seth, ya los quisiera ver en mi lugar…

- Ra eso jamás, el faraón esta acostumbrado a las comodidades…-dijo el faraón haciendo alarde de su grandeza…-y por eso no vive en estos suburbios…

- Cretino…-gruño el ladrón con enojo…

- Y Yamis engendros de Seth, por si no se han dado cuenta, los cocineros llevamos la delantera…-dijo Marik interrumpiendo la conversación de Bakura y Yami…-Al final de mes, el gran Baky tendrá que pagar, todo un día de juegos en las cosas raras…-señal de la victoria…

- Dijimos que solo iba hacer a uno…

- Pero si es un empate, a ti no tiene por que molestarte ladroncito…-le dijo Yami en sarcasmo…

- _Bakas_…-no tiendo mas alegaciones el ladrón solo gruño en desacuerdo…

- _Bakas_ si…pero mejores que tu…-jajaja…

Ambos Yamis, se pudieron a reír a costas de un furioso ladrón, que savia que si aquello continuaba como has ahora, esas dos momias iban a terminar derrotando al poderoso ladrón de tumbas…eso seria tan denigrante, como decir que esos dos fósiles eran sus amigos…

- No exageres Kura y camina…-le dijo el hikari al ver que su parte oscura con una sombrita negra por la indignación que sentía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo mas tarde Joey, iba llegando a su pequeño cuarto de pensión…ya pasaban de las 4 de la mañana y encontró a la entrada del edificio, un rimero de periódicos…le sorprendió al encontrarlos, ya que desde hacia muchos meses el ya no era repartidor; asumió que algún otro inquilino habia tomado ese trabajo…

Estaba por subir a su cuarto, cuando se encontró a Mokuba y a Noa, ambos chicos estaban muy apresurados, ya que solo lo pasaron de largo, se sorprendió al verlos levantados tan temprano, aunque lo que mas le llamo la atención, era que la forma en que ambos chicos estaban vestidos…

- Hola a donde tan temprano...-ambos hermanos se congelaron al reconocer la voz…-¿van a salir alguna parte…? ¿Para que los cascos?

Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver al rubio, ambos se pusieron blancos de lo preocupados que estaban al saberse descubiertos, ¿que excusa le darían, sabían que el chico era un cabeza hueca y que con cualquier cosa que le dijeran, les creería pero también, sabían que Joey detectaba perfectamente las mentiras, así que inventar una excusa no les serviría…

- Bueno nosotros…-hablo Mokuba, pero luego lo interrumpió Noa…

- ¿Guardarías un secreto?...-dijo Noa acercándose al rubio, hablando muy misteriosamente…

- Claro, me dicen Joey la tumba…no espera…la tumba suena a los Yamis…-a Noa y a Mokuba le salio una gotita…-bueno si guardo el secreto…- Joey se acerco mas a Noa para que le contara…

- Moky y yo estamos repartiendo periódicos desde hace unos días, y Seto no sabe nada al respecto, conociendo como es, seguro que no nos dejaría hacerlo…

- No se preocupen no diré nada, ni siquiera a mis amigos…por el gato…digo Kaiba, ni se preocupen como no lo soporto ni el a mi, pues a el menos que le diría, su secreto…además ya ni lo veré por que dentro de unas horas me mudare…

- ¿Te marcharas?

- Si en mi restaurante habilite unos cuartos y pues me mudare ahí…además son muchos más grandes, que los que hay en este lugar…

- Vaya…pues te deseamos suerte Joey…ya tenemos que irnos, que se nos hizo tarde…

- Suerte…oigan y por cierto, si saben de alguien que quiera trabajar de lavaplatos me avisan, ya que estamos buscando a alguien que le ayude a Bakura…

Ambos chicos asintieron y luego se marcharon, mientras que el rubio subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, ese día habia sido muy agotado, al llegar a su cuarto entro rápidamente y luego cerro la puerta tras el…se dirigió a la cama y se acostó en ella…sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos…se sentía demasiado agotado como para hacer aquello…se acomodo un poco y se quedo profundamente dormido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente alumbro con sus rayos, el rostro relajado de un chico que dormía placidamente sobre su cama…ya pasaban de las 12 del medio día y el chico aun no despertaba; a pesar de que los rayos del sol alumbraban desde hacia mucho tiempo su rostro, pero luego de tanto dormir al fin se digno a despertarse…

Miro la hora en su reloj de puño, y no le importo que ya fuera de medio día, la verdad aun tenia sueño, pero en aquel instante tenia muchas cosas que hacer, así que se digno a levantarse, se rasco un poco su cabeza, y se levanto de la cama, miro un poco su habitación y algunas de sus cosas ya estaban en cajas otras aun le faltaba ordenar para su traslado, se dirigió al baño para ducharse y luego arreglar lo que faltaba…

- Hoy comenzara una nueva vida…-dijo al saber que en su restaurante al menos ya tendría que levantarse, tan temprano hacer fila para el baño…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del CEO, el habia salido desde muy temprano a buscar empleo y a esa hora ya pasaban de las 12.3 habia logrado regresar, su rostro estaba desganado. En todos aquellos días, no habia logrado obtener un empleo, ya comenzaba a despertarse, ya que el dinero que tenia; solo le ajustaría para vivir unos días, si no conseguía trabajo se moriría de hambre el y sus hermanos…

Entro a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y puso sus manos en su frente, se sentía desesperado, el dinero escaseaba y el no encontraba trabajo, si no lo hacia pronto, sus hermanos se quedarían sin comer y sin estudiar no podía creer lo mal que estaban las cosas, un día tubo el mundo a sus pies y ahora ya no tenia nada ¿Seria a caso un castigo?...

- Jajaja ¿viste la cara del señor Boris?…-escuchando a sus hermanos entrar cambio su compostura y se coloco, serio como era ya característico en el…

- Creo que no le gusto mucho que le ganáramos, en la fila de pizzería…

Dijeron ambos, al llevar entre sus manos una caja de pizza, ese día fue su paga y quisieron celebrarlo llevando un alimento diferente, al tofu que comían la mayor parte de los días…

- ¿Donde han estado?…-dijo el CEO serio mirando a ambos hermanos…los dos chicos lo miraron preocupados, al saber que ya habia regresado…

- Fuimos a comprar el almuerzo...-dijo Mokuba mientras ponía la pizza en una pequeña mesa que habia en el lugar…

- Es del sabor que a ti te gusta hermano, sin anchoas, con peperoni y extra queso…-dijo Noa abriendo la caja y mirando la pizza, la cual inundo con su olor el lugar…

- No me refiero a eso…-dijo Kaiba mirando serio a ambos…-de donde rayos sacaron el dinero…-ambos hermanos se congelaron al escucharlo, y ahora que excusa le darían…

- Bueno nosotros…-ambos estaban pálidos no tenían excusa…

- ¿Hai?...-Kaiba quería escuchar algo convincente…

- Si te lo decimos prometes ¿no enojarte?...-interrogo el pequeño Mokuba, poniendo ojitos llorosos, indicando que a cualquier negación estallaría en llanto…

- No se la robaron ¿verdad?...-tanto misterio, podría tener crimen atrás de ello…-ambos negaron…-¿Entonces?...- insistió el mayor

- La compramos, con el dinero que nos pagaron por repartir periódicos…-Kaiba se puso blanco…-hoy nos dieron nuestra primera quincena y quisimos celebrarlo trayendo un alimentó diferente, que solo tofu con fideos…

- ……..-Kaiba no supo que decir…

- Nos gusta el trabajo hermano, además no nos afecta con las clases ya que salimos a repartir a las 4, ya a las 6 estamos libres, a tiempo para alistarnos para el colegio…

- ¿Hermano no dirás nada?...

Kaiba estaba indignado, por el hecho de que sus hermanos estuvieran trabajando, y mas por que lo estaban haciendo desde hace mucho, sin que el lo supiera, ellos eran mucho mejores que el gran Seto Kaiba, ya que el aun no encontraba siquiera un trabajo…

- Dios…

En lugar de decir algo negativo como "_dejen ese trabajo_" o "_Un Kaiba no entraba periódicos_" los hermanos menores, no se esperaban que su hermano mayor solo guardara silencio y en su cara se formara una mueca de tristeza mezclada con indignación…

Noa y Mokuba notaron esa expresión, que jamás habían visto en el rostro de su hermano, y se quedaron sin habla... a Kaiba de verdad le estaba afectando mas de lo que decía el estar desempleado y el haberse ganado tan mala fama, como para que ahora nadie lo quisiera en su compañía…

Aunque…una idea llego a la mente del de cabello celeste, aun habia una esperanza, seria eso o dejar a su hermano perderse en la tristeza…

- Hermano, tengo una propuesta de trabajo para ti…-dijo el chico acercándose al mayor, Kaiba levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos…-aunque no es de programar juegos como esas acostumbrado…si no de otra cosa…

- ¿Dime?...-Kaiba estaña desesperado, que cualquier cosa parecía buena para el

- Es de trabajar en un restaurante…-Mokuba se impresiono, ahora entendía a donde quería llegar su hermano Noa…

- ¿De mesero?...-que otra cosa, se le ocurre a una persona al decir que trabajarías en un restaurante…

- No es sobre otra cosa…-dijo Mokuba interviniendo en la conversación…

- Si es sobre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Joey, el ya estaba terminando de acomodar las cajas, unos vecinos le ayudarían a bajarlas hasta la planta baja donde tomaría un taxi, para marcharse a su nuevo hogar, como no tenia muchas cosas pues podría irse en este vehículo, ya que de no ser así; le hubiera tocado pagar un servicio de mudanza…

Momentos después algunos jóvenes amigos de Joey, estaban saliendo de su habitación llevando consigo algunas cajas, listas para ser puestas en el taxi, que estaba afuera esperando por su pasajero…

Joey salio de su habitación, luego de que la ultima caja saliera en manos de unos de sus vecinos, luego cerro la puerta de su humilde cuarto, mientras buscaba las llaves para cerrarlo, que según el estaban en su mochila…

- Rayos donde demonios puse esas llaves…-decía mientras buscaba en su mochila y no se miraban que estuvieran ahí, luego reviso las bolsas de su pantalón, y nada…-demonios, quizás les deje adentro…-cuando iba abrir la puerta, una voz de tras de el se hizo resonar…

- Perro, dijo Wheeler ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo una seria voz, haciendo que Joey, volteara a ver a quien le hablo, encontrándose con dos serios ojos azules…

- Gato sarnoso, que sorpresa que visites la perrera…-le dijo Joey en sarcasmo

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Por favor, prometo que no tomara mas de dos minutos…-insistió el CEO ignorando el sarcasmo

- Si no te molesta, pasar a la perrera pues supongo que podemos hablar, aunque…hoy seguramente seria el fin del mundo ya que… tu deseando hablar conmigo, dios eso si que es un milagro…

Dijo el rubio mientras habría la puerta y entraba a su habitación; luego Kaiba, observo un poco el humilde hogar del rubio, descubriendo que sus cosas ya no estaban en su lugar…

- ¿Te mudaras?...-pregunto con algo de curiosidad en su tono…

- Dios ¿ahora eres vidente?...-Joey no dejaba los sarcasmos, ya que Kaiba tampoco los dejaba al menos cuando se encontraban…

- Wheeler por favor…-dijo Kaiba, se escucho algo herido en su tono, Joey lo noto y se desconcertó ya que el jamás se escuchaba de esa forma, y menos con el…-vine hablar contigo, en buen termino…

- Tantas cosas que han sucedido entre tu y yo, que ya no se si creerte…sabes cuantas veces me haz humillado…aun no se, si solo vienes a burlarte de mi o a restregarme en mi cara que tu eres mejor, y que yo solo soy el perro faldero cuidando el trasero de Yugi…

Joey también se escuchaba herido, ya que muchas ocasiones el quiso hacer las pases con Kaiba, pero por el carácter del castaño, eso jamás fue posible, así que a partir de entonces, Joey tomo una posición a la defensiva para cuando se encontraba con Kaiba y a pesar que el en un momento de su vida quiso acérquesele el rubio, jamás se lo permitió por esas ofensas del pasado que aun seguían doliendo de igual forma…

- Se que he sido muy hiriente contigo…

Dijo Kaiba en verdad parecía otro a CEO, ya que hablaba tan triste y hasta parecía dudar de sus palabras, cosa extraña en alguien que siempre se mostró tan seguro de si mismo y mas cuando llamaba a Joey; duelista de quinta o perro faldero al cuidado de Yugi…

- Y que quieres que te de una medalla al merito por "_el mayor numero de insultos dichos a Joey_"…-dijo el rubio con su sarcasmo otra vez…-y sabes, ve al grano que me están esperando a bajo y tu con tus millones no me van pagara lo que marque el taxímetro…gato pulgoso…-dijo Joey mientras buscaba las benditas llaves, en su ya desalojado cuarto…

- Escuche que buscas un lavaplatos…-comenzó Kaiba y aunque Joey no se diera cuenta del sonrojo que pintaba en las mejillas del castaño

- Hai…-dijo el rubio mientras apartaba un poco los muchos papeles que habían en el lugar…-Rayos malditas llaves donde demonios están…-gruño Joey al no encontrar lo que buscaba…

- Pues, necesito que me des ese trabajo…

En ese momento el gran CEO tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejar aun lado su orgullo y mostrarse humilde con Joey…el rubio dejo de buscar las llaves y encaro a Kaiba no creía lo que escuchaba…

- O-O ¿Estas borracho cierto Kaiba?...-el castaño callo estilo anime por las conclusiones del rubio…-rayos gato sarnoso tomando a la mitad del día, eso no es sano…-dijo Joey…

- PERRO FALDERO NO ESTOY BORRACHO…-exploto Kaiba

- ¿Demente?...no me contestes, eso ya sabia… lo estas desde hace mucho…-a Kaiba le sale una venita aun lado, por lo que el rubio decía…

-….-no dijo nada, ya que sabia que si hablaba Joey menos le daría el empleo

- ¿Psicópata?...-dios no espera ese es Bakura…

- Wheeler ¬-¬…-a Kaiba ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia…

- Jajaja de acuerdo ya…-Joey se limpio unas lagrimas que le habían salido de tanto reírse…-dime ¿para veniste…?

- Ya te lo dije…-dijo Kaiba…

- ¿Es en serio?...-a Joey se le fueron los colores…

- Necesito el empleo, para mantener a mis hermanos…si no estuviera tan desesperado no vendría contigo…-dijo Kaiba queriendo sonar lo mas humilde que se pudiera…

Aunque Joey no supo que decir, le dio un tick en el ojo y su boca se abrió hasta ya no poder, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se metió el dedo en el oído agitándolo fuertemente quizás habia escuchado de mas…

- ¿Podrías repetir?...-dijo sin llegar a conclusiones…

- Si me darías el empleo de lavaplatos…-repitió Kaiba muy seriamente como ameritaba la situación…

- ¿NANI? ¿ES ENSERIO?...-el castaño asintió…-dios…-Joey se sujeto un poco de la pared ya que sentía que se caería de la impresión…

- Por favor en verdad necesito el empleo…-repitió Kaiba…

- No puedo creer lo que escucho…-Joey se llevo una mano a la cabeza…

- Si no lo necesitara, no te lo pediría…

- No puedo creerlo, ¿Seguro y no estas drogado Kaiba?...-el CEO solo frunció el seño…- dios es que esto es imposible…tu pidiéndole empleo al perro faldero, al duelista de quinta, el inepto, al bueno para nada, al cabeza hueca y sépase mas que insultos mas me diste…

- Lo siento en verdad…

- Discúlpame pero yo no puedo perdonarte… ¿como me pides eso?…han sido mas de 5 años, en que solo has servido para humillarme…quizás no he sido el mejor duelista; no tanto como tu y Yugi pero no puedes culparme, yo apenas si tenia unos meses de haber comenzado a jugar. Tu y Yugi tenían años de experiencia, pero eso a ti, jamás te importo lo único que buscabas era humillarme…

- Es que yo…es que yo…-Kaiba se mordió el labio inferior, no podía decirle la verdad atrás de aquello, ya que Joey menos que le creería…

- Pero tampoco soy de corazón duro, se perfectamente el mal rato que estas pasando, aunque también se que necesito, a una persona que me funcione y tu haber sido rico, siempre han hecho las cosas por ti, no creo que logres funcionarme en el puesto…

- Haré lo que fuera, te aseguro que si me das el empleo no fallare…-era obvio la desesperación del castaño…

- Mira el único que puede juzgar eso es Bakura…-el castaño se impresiono, ¿por que una momia tenia que juzgarlo?…-el es el otro lavaplatos…pero haremos esto…estarás a prueba, por una semana y si al cabo de la semana no rindes; lo que deberías no podré darte el empleo, pero si al menos alcanzas el nivel de Bakura, te dejare quedar…es lo único que puedo ofrecerte…-dijo el rubio…-rayos estupidas llaves aquí están…-dijo el rubio al por fin encontrar las llaves que buscaba…-¿ y que me dices aceptas?...-dijo encarando a Kaiba…

- ¿Tengo opción?

- Si la tienes…seguir buscando por otro lado…

- Acepto…

Sabiendo que en ningún otro lugar, le darían un empleo tenia que aceptar las condiciones de Joey y haría todo lo estuviera a su alcance, para alcanzar el nivel que el rubio deseaba y ese era ser tan bueno o mejor que Bakura y el se especializaba en mejorar sus habilidades, así que no seria nada difícil…que equivocado estaba…

- Bien te espero mañana a las 8, para que comiences…-dijo luego el rubio paso de largo a Kaiba sin siquiera esperar repuesta…-te quedas en tu casa…-aun el rubio era muy frió con el CEO…

- Ahí estaré…-dijo el castaño levantando un poco la mirada para ver a Joey, pero el ya no estaba, se habia marchado rumbo al taxi que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar…

Kaiba ya no dijo nada, solo apretó su puño con fuerza hubiera deseado decirle mas palabras y aclarar la verdadera razón, del por que de su compartimiento todos esos años de agresiones e insultos hacia Joey pero no pudo…tubo una vez mas que tragarse sus palabras, se dio media vuelta abandonando la habitación, se sentía triste de que Joey se hubiera marchado, se sentía con mas ánimos sabiéndolo… cerca pero ahora…

- Tendré que regresar a lo de antes…-y eso era encerrarse en si mismo, ocultando sus sentimientos, ya que no tenia opción no quería que sus hermanitos supieran la verdad…-aunque no todo esta perdido, podré trabajar con el…-una luz de esperanza llego al CEO, ya que a pesar de que Joey ya no viviera en el mismo edificio, al menos lo vería todos los días en el trabajo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del restaurante, los albinos ya tenían varias horas de haber llegado, el rubio no se miraba que aparecería pronto, y el mayor de ambos albinos, era el que se estaba desesperando…

- Hikari creo que le perro faldero, se le olvido que vendríamos…-dijo serio…-Ra para esta gracia, mejor me hubiera quedado dormido mas tiempo…-bostezo

- Kura no te desesperes…

- ¿Y crees que no tengo motivos?...tenemos mas de 2 horas de estar esperando

- Lo se, pero algo debió de pasar para que Joey se retrasara…

- Es sensato y aun esta durmiendo…

- Kura ya tranquilízate…-luego apareció un taxi que paro frente al edifico donde ambos albinos esperaban, los dos estaban sentados en la acera de la calle…

- Ra al fin el gato sarnoso lo dejo venir…-dijo Bakura, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Ryou…

El rubio se bajo apresurado del taxi y luego de bajar las cajas de la cajuela donde estaban sus cosas, luego pago lo que el taxímetro marcaba, suspiro y se acerco a los albinos…

- Siento el retraso chicos…-dijo agitado, mientras ponía una mano tras la nuca…

- No te preocupes Joey…-excuso el joven albino, aunque el Yami no pensaba igual…

- Seguro estabas muy ocupado con el gato sarnoso…-le dijo serio el mayor de los albinos…

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?...-Joey se sorprendió y el menor de ambos albinos se sonrojo…

- Que sin vergüenza eres, ni siquiera lo niegas…

- No por que habría de hacerlo, si el fue quien llego a buscarme…aunque yo no quería…-dijo Joey refiriéndose de que Kaiba le llego a pedir empleo, aunque Bakura hablaba de otra cosa...

- Si claro…gran excusa…el muy humilde…no quería…mis…

- ¡Kura!…-lo regaño Ryou, mientras que Joey miraba a ambos sin entender su comportamiento…

- Ra que sucio eres y aun vienes a restregándonos tus actos ilícitos a la cara…

- ¿Oye que actos ilícitos? Si el llego a verme para pedirme empleo y…

- ¿EMPLEO?-ambos albinos se sorprendieron, ya que ellos estaban pensando otra cosa…

- Si quiere trabajar de lavaplatos, en el restaurante…

- ¿No lo vas a dejar cierto?

- Le dije que estaría a prueba, durante una semana, y a tu cargo Bakura…

- (Bakura sonrió con malicia)…-¿Yo seré quien lo juzgue?

- Kura no te hagas muchas ilusiones…

- Hikari no me quites esta alegría…esta será una excelente semana

Joey también sonrió, estaba de acuerdo con Bakura esa semana seria excelente; al fin haría pagar a Kaiba, todos los desplantes que le hizo en el pasado y con la ayuda de Bakura y de los demás Yamis eso seria muy fácil,

La venganza mas dulce de parte del rubio, estaba por iniciarse y para Kaiba no seria tan grato convertirse de un gran CEO a un lavaplatos, y se lo harían sentir Joey y los Yamis… la semana de venganza estaba por comenzar…

**CONTINUARA…………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí estamos otra vez, esperamos que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

BAKURA: Me esforcé mucho para hacerlo…

YAMI: Como que "Te esforzaste"

MARIK: Déjalo el pobre tiene que darse ánimos el solo…

KAIBA: Además el que hizo un gran esfuerzo aquí fui yo…pidiéndole trabajo al perro dios eso jamás sucedería…

JOEY: Nunca digas nunca…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno pasemos a los reviews…

YAMI: Agrademos muchos los reviews enviados por **Seika, Shaina, Anna, Kida Luna y Tsuki Eira **

BAKURA: Besos a todas, en verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo hacia mí…

MARIK: Oyeme un momento al que apoyan es a mí ya que yo soy la estrella de cine…

YAMI: Si claro…sueñen…

KAIBA: Bueno espero que me apoyen a mí ahora ya que no será fácil trabajar junto a una momia y un perro…

BAKURA: sape a Kaiba…-mas respeto…

HOLLY: Bueno antes que se maten nos despedimos…

JOEY: Ojitos emocionados…-al fin mi venganza…

KAIBA: Dejen reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
